


A Howl Away

by gloryasme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Aliens, Allura x reader, Also I haven't watched S4 yet so she's gonna leave, Altean Colleen Holt, Altean Matt Holt, Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual, Bisexual, Child Abuse, Colleen never told them, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, Homophobia, Homosexual, I created a species, I don't like Zethrid/Ezor so that's not going to happen even though it's canon, Keith x reader - Freeform, Lance x Reader - Freeform, M/M, Made up languages, Memories, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Pidge doesn't know she's Altean, Pidge x Reader - Freeform, Pregancy, Ren is dead, Sam Knows, Shiro x Reader, TRANSFORMAION, Thalok is a beast I love him, Thalok kinda oc but he's the guard Allura knocked out in episode 10, The Blade of Mamora, Trans Character, Trauma, Werewolves, Zuidae (all female species), breastfeading, cosmic space werewolves, flashabcks, neither does Matt, reproducing is horrifying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: Keith had spent his entire life growing up with this [h/c] wolf. She was his best friend. Now out in space, things begin to change and the unexpected can happen.





	1. Chapter 1 The Rise of Voltron

Keith walked up to Shiro as he stared at his new arm in the new dawn, his [h/c] furred wolf bounding beside him to nuzzle into the older man. ‘It’s good to have you back,’ Keith says, placing a hand on his shoulder. ‘It’s good to be back,’ Shiro replied. ‘So, what happened out there?’ Keith asks. ‘Where were you?’

 

Shiro sighed. ‘I wish I could tell you, my head’s still pretty scrambled,’ he admits. ‘I was on an alien ship, somehow I escaped, it’s all a blur, how did you know to come save me when I crashed?’ Shiro asks. ‘You should come see this,’ Keith replied, himself and the wolf leading Shiro inside with the other three.

 

‘What have you been working on?’ Shiro asks, staring at the board of marked off places and photos. ‘I can’t explain it, really, after getting booted from the Garrison I was kinda lost and found myself drawn out to this place,’ Keith says. ‘It’s like something- some energy was telling me to search,’

 

‘For what?’ Shiro asks. ‘Well, I didn’t really know at the time, until I stumbled across this area,’ he pointed to a part of the map that was circled. ‘It’s an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered with these ancient markings, each tells a slightly different story of a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night, then you showed up,’ Keith explains.

 

‘I should… thank you all for getting me out,’ Shiro says, turning to the trio of cadets behind him. ‘Lance… right?’ Lance hesitated but shook Shiro’s hand. ‘The nervous guy’s Hunk, I’m Pidge,’ Pidge says, shaking Shiro’s prosthetic arm. ‘So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?’ she asked. ‘I’m not sure, I remember the mission and being captured but after that it’s just bits and pieces,’ Shiro replies.

 

‘Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for all of us? Like where are they at this very moment?’ Hunk asks, shrinking down to about the same height as Pidge in fear. Shiro sighs. ‘I can’t really put it together, I remember the word Voltron, it’s some kind of weapon they’re looking for but I don’t know why, whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do,’ he says.

 

‘Well, last night I was rummaging through Pidge’s stuff and I found this picture, look it’s his girlfriend,’

 

‘Hey, gimme that!’ Pidge growls, snatching the photo from Hunk. ‘What where you doing in my stuff?’ she asks. ‘I-well, I was looking for a candy bar but then I started reading his diary-’ ‘WHAT!?’ ‘-and I noticed that the repeating series of numbers the aliens were searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line,’

 

‘Frown-who?’ Keith asks. ‘It’s a number describing the emission spectrum on an element, only this element doesn’t exist on earth, I thought it might be this Voltron and I think I can build a machine to look for it, like a Voltron gigger counter,’ Hunk explains. ‘Hunk! You big gassy genius!’ Lance praises. ‘It’s pretty fascinating really, the wave length looks like this,’ he pulls a piece of paper from his pocket, which Keith takes. ‘Give me that,’

 

Keith holds the spectrum up to a photo of a large canyon. After Hunk managed to build his machine the group started searching in that area.

 

‘Okay, I admit it, this is super freaky,’ Lance says. ‘I’m getting a reading,’ Hunk say, looking at his monitor. He leads the group around and watches at the reading got crazier and then leads them into a cave with similar markings to the ones Keith has photos of.

 

‘What are these?’ Shiro asks. ‘These are the lion carvings I was telling you about,’ Keith replies. ‘They’re everywhere around here,’ Lance hums and traces the outline of something carved in the wall. It lights up a bright blue colour and he steps back in shock. ‘They’ve never done that before,’ Keith comments. The ground beneath them rumbled and broke apart, causing the group to fall into a stream, lading in a large puddle of water.

 

Keith’s wolf seemed fine from the drop and sat with her tail curled around her legs as she sat in front of quite a sight calmly.

 

Everyone stared with mouths agape at the giant blue lion shielded in a particle barrier in front of them. ‘They ARE everywhere,’ Lance says. ‘Is this it? Is this the Voltron?’ Pidge asks. ‘It… must be,’ Shiro replies. ‘This is what’s been causing all this crazy energy out here,’ Keith says, walking up to it. ‘Looks like there’s a force field around it,’

 

‘Anyone else get the feeling it’s staring at them?’ Lance asks, walking in a zig zag. ‘Uhm, no,’ Shiro replies. ‘The eyes are totally following me,’ Lance insists, as Keith touched the barrier. ‘I wonder how we get through this,’ he mumbles. ‘Maybe you just have to knock?’ Lance tapped his fist of the barrier and it shut down, the others force for a moment.

 

‘Uh, did everyone just see that?’ Lance asked. ‘VOLTRON IS A ROBOT! VOLTRON IS A HUGE, HUGE, AWESOME ROBOT!’ Hunk yelled. ‘And this is only one part, I wonder where the rest of them are,’ Pidge says. ‘This is what they’re looking for,’ Shiro says. ‘Incredible,’ Keith murmurs.

 

The lion leans down to them, Pidge and Hunk screaming, and opens its jaw. Lance hums, then smirks and steps aboard the ship, following Keith’s wolf as Keith, Shiro, Pidge and Hunk followed behind him. He sits in the seat and screams as it pushes forward, lighting up with screens and controls. ‘Alright, very nice,’ Lance comments.

 

‘Okay guys, I-I feel the need to point out, just that we’re all, y’know, AWARE, we are inside some kind of futuristic, alien, cat head right now,’ Hunk says. ‘Woah, did you guys just hear that?’ Lance asks suddenly. ‘Hear what?’ Keith asks. ‘I-I think it’s talking to me,’ Lance murmurs.

 

Lance hums, turning back to the keyboard and taps something on the keypad. The lion stood and roared loudly. ‘Okay, got it! Now let’s try this,’ Lance pushes the joy sticks (?) forwards and the lion flew out of the cave into the open air. Everyone screamed or groaned.

 

Hunk was screaming bloody murder, one hand gripping Lance’s jacket, the other Lance’s hair while Pidge held the sleeve of his jacket and the hood. Shiro was pushing against a wall and Keith while Keith pushed into Shiro and the roof. The wolf was tense and pushing against the wall to keep on her paws.

 

‘YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER!’ Keith managed to scream. Another quick shot into the air made people change positions.

 

Lance was now screaming, leaning back in his chair with Pidge still holding his arm sleeve, Hunk now holding the other sleeve (and not his hair thankfully), Keith and Shiro were gripping the seat.

 

Lance had the lion fly around, before settling to run on the ground. ‘Isn’t this awesome!?’ Lance asks. ‘Make it stop! Make it stop!’ Hunk groans, tears welling in the corner of his eyes. ‘I’m not making it do anything, it’s like it’s on auto-pilot,’ Lance replies. ‘Where are you going!?’ Keith snaps as the lion lifts off into the air. ‘I JUST said it’s on auto-pilot, it says there’s an alien ship approaching earth, I think we’re supposed to stop it,’ Lance says. ‘What did it say exactly?’ Pidge asks Lance. ‘Well, it’s not like it’s saying words, more like feeding ideas into my brain,’ He replies. ‘Kind of,’

 

‘Well, if this thing is the weapon they’re coming for, why don’t we just like, I don’t know, give it to them? Maybe they’ll leave us alone.? Sorry lion, nothing personal,’ Hunk offers. The wolf growls. ‘You don’t understand, these monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path, there’s no bargaining with them, they won’t stop until everything is dead,’ Shiro replied. ‘Oh, never mind then,’ Hunk chuckles nervously.

 

‘Holy crow, is that really an alien ship!?’ Hunk exclaims as a large purple and lavender ship enters their line of sight. ‘They found me,’ Shiro says ominously. The ship opened fire at the lion. ‘We gotta get out of here!’ Pidge exclaims. ‘Hang on!’  Lance snaps, maneuvering the lion away from the shots.

 

‘I think I know what to do!’ Lance calls. ‘Be careful man, this isn’t a simulator!’ Pidge growled. ‘Well that’s good! I always wrecked the simulator!’ Lance says optimistically. He pushes the right joy stick (?) forwards causing the lion to shoot a laser beam into the side of the ship. ‘Let’s try this,’ he pulled back on them and the lion dug its claws across the ship, causing sparks and a line of explosion.

 

‘Nice job, Lance,’ Shiro praised. ‘Okay, I think it’s time we get these guys away from our planet,’ Lance says, directing the lion away from earth. ‘Oh no!’ Hunk groaned. ‘They’re gaining on us!’ Pidge yelled. ‘It’s weird, they’re not trying to shoot us, t-they’re just chasing,’ Lance murmurs. ‘Okay seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is GOOD!? I am not on board with his new direction guys!’ Hunk says. ‘Where are we?’ Keith asks. ‘The edge of the solar system, there’s Kerberos,’ Shiro replies as the lion flies past the icy planet.

 

‘It takes months for our ships to get out this far!’ Pidge exclaims. ‘We got out here in five seconds!’

 

A large blue circle appeared in the sky in front of them.

 

‘What is that!?’ Hunk exclaims. ‘Uh, this may seem crazy! But I think the lion wants us to go through there!’ Lance replies. ‘So does the wolf!’ Hunk whined as she stood on her hind legs and looked over the dashboard. ‘Where does it go?’ Pidge asks. ‘I-I don’t know,’ Lance replies. ‘Shiro, you’re the senior officer here, what should we do?’ he adds.

 

‘Whatever’s happening, the lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we’re a team now we should decide together,’ Shiro says. It’s silent. Pidge places a hand on Lance’s shoulder. ‘Alright, I guess we’re all ditching class tomorrow,’ Lance shrugs, leading the lion into the portal.

 

The force felt like you were encased in a vibrator, one that barely had enough room for you to breath in. ‘Woah, that was-’ Hunk gagged, cutting off Lance’s statement before completely vomiting off to the side. ‘So sorry,’ he moans before vomiting again. The wolf jumped into Lance’s lap. ‘I’m just surprised he took this long,’ Pidge says, adjusting her glasses.

 

‘I don’t recognise any of these constellations, we must be a long, long way from earth,’ Shiro says. ‘The lion seems to want to go to this planet, I think-I think it’s goin’ home,’ Lance says, blasting the accelerators on the lion.

 

Everyone leaned into Lance’s chair at the feeling of breaking through the atmosphere. ‘Guys, personal space? Hunk, your breath is killin’ me,’ Lance groans, pushing the wolf into Pidge once they feeling calmed down. ‘Uhm, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious wormhole!? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway!?’ Hunk snaps back. ‘Got us away from that alien war ship, didn’t it?’ Lance growls. ‘I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re IN an alien war ship,’ Keith says. ‘Oh, are you scared?’ Lance asks smugly. ‘With you at the helm? Terrified,’ Keith replies.

 

 ‘Alright, knock it off! No one’s happy to be in this situation but we’re here now! If we wanna get through this, we gotta do it together,’ Shiro snaps. ‘So? What do we do?’ Pidge asks. ‘First, we find out where we’re headed, Lance?’ Shiro says. ‘I don’t know, I’m sorry the lion’s not talking anymore, wait-wait-wait-wait, shh, listen,’ It went quiet. ‘I think I hear somethin’,’ Lance whispers.

 

A small squeaking sound could be hear. ‘I’m hearing it too,’ Keith says, ‘It’s -i-i-it’s a kind of a- a high pitched squeal?’ Hunk stutters. Everyone held their nose and yelled their disgust once they realised what it was.

 

A bark from the wolf gained the groups attention, and they looked forwards. ‘Yeah, there’s a castle up ahead,’ Lance chuckles. Everyone marveled at the size of it as the blue lion landed in the court yard. ‘Keep your guard up,’ Shiro says. ‘Something wrong?’ Pidge asks. ‘My crew was captured by aliens once, I’m not gonna let it happen again,’ Shiro replies.

 

As they stepped out of the lion, said creature moved. Hunk shrieked like a little girl. ‘Ah! NO! NO! I KNEW IT WAS GOING TO EAT US!’ The lion roared and the doors to the castle opened. ‘Oh! Uh, t-the door is open! I guess I was wrong about you,’ Hunk says. The group walk into the dark court room at the front of the castle. ‘Helloo?’ Hunk called. Everyone stopped to glare at him.  He shrugged.

 

‘From the size of the lion, I expected the size of these ships to be bigger,’ Pidge says, approaching a stay way the lead to a two-way stair well. A light flickered and the entire castle came to power. ‘Hold for identity scan,’ a computerised voice says. ‘Why are we here?’ Shiro asks, to no response. ‘What do you want from us?’

 

Multiple light illuminated a pathway behind the parting in stairs. ‘I guess we’re going that way,’ Pidge says. Hunk continued to call “hello” as they walked down the hall and down stairs. Eventually leading into a round room. ‘Where are we?’ Lance asks. ‘It’s some kind of, control room,’ Pidge replied and the control panel lit up.  Two pods rose from the ground. ‘Are these guys… dead?’ Hunk asks, hiding behind the control panel.

 

One open to reveal a pretty girl. ‘Father!’ she called, eyes snapping open as she fell from the pod. Lance caught her. He blushed as she looked up at him. ‘Hello~’ Lance purred. ‘Who are you? Where am I?’ she asks. ‘I’m Lance, and you’re right here in my arms,’ he replies.

 

‘Your ears,’ she mumbles. ‘Yeah?’ Lance asks. ‘They’re hideous, what’s wrong with them?’ she asks, pulling away. Lance growled under his breath. ‘Nothing’s wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them-!’ She grabbed his ear and twisted his around and forcing him to kneel. The wolf got into a defensive position and growled.

 

‘Who are you!? Where is King Alfor!? What’re you doing in my castle!?’ she snaps. ‘A giant blue lion brought us here that’s all we know!’ Lance yells, clearly in pain. ‘How do YOU have the blue lion? What happened to its paladin?’ the girl asks, looking over to the rest of the group. ‘What’re you all doing here? Unless… how long has it been?’ she asks.

 

‘We don’t know what you’re talking about, what don’t you tell us who you are?’ Shiro asks. ‘Maybe we can help,’ She considers him for a moment. ‘I am princess Allura of planet Altea, I’ve got to find out where we are and how long we’ve been asleep,’ she says, walking over to the control panel and activating it. ‘Okay, that’s how that works,’ Pidge mumbles. The other pod opens.

 

The man inside gasps. ‘Enemy combatants!’ he exclaims, jumping at Lance, who stepped to the side. He stumbled a bit before gaining his composure. ‘Quiznack!’ he curses. ‘You’re lucky I have a case of the old sleep chamber knees!’ he growls. ‘Otherwise I’d grab your head like this, and wrap you up like so, then one, two, three, [snaps his fingers] sleepy time!’

 

‘Well, before you did that I’d ha, ha hiyah! Like that,’ Lance replied. ‘Oh really!? Well, how could you do that when I’ve already done ha-ha-ha-hiayh!?’ the Altean counters. Both he and Lance continue to make random gestures and sounds. ‘Man, these guys are good,’ Hunk murmurs. ‘It can’t be,’ Allura murmurs. ‘What is it?’ the other asks. ‘We’ve been asleep for ten thousand years!’ She exclaims. ‘Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed. Coran, father is gone, our entire civilization… Zarkon,’

 

‘Zarkon?’ Shiro whisper-exclaims.

 

‘He was the king of the Galra, a vile creature and enemy to all free people,’ Allura says. ‘I remember now, I was his prisoner,’ Shiro says. ‘He’s still alive?  Impossible!’ Allura growls. ‘I can’t explain it, but it’s true, he’s searching for a super weapon called Voltron,’ Shiro says. ‘He’s searching for it because he knows it’s the only thing that can defeat him,’ Allura replies. ‘And that’s exactly why we must find it before he does,’

‘Princess, you must eat, it’s been ten thousand years!’ Coran exclaims. ‘I’m not hungry,’ Allura groans. ‘Man, ten thousand years? That’s like a thousand plus ten,’ Lance says. The wolf makes a questioning sound and tilts her head to look at Lance. ‘That’s times ten,’ Keith says. ‘Whatever dropout,’ Lance growls. ‘I haven’t eaten since breakfast and I’m starving,’ Hunk says. ‘Yeah, but you’ve thrown up like, five times,’ Pidge says. ‘Hm… good point,’ Hunk digs into the green goo Coran felt on a floating tray. ‘I can’t believe your civilization created such advanced technology ten thousand years ago,’ Shiro complements. ‘It must’ve been an incredible place,’

 

‘Yes, it was. But now it is gone and we are the last Altean’s alive,’ Coran says darkly. He hugs Allura who sobs into his shoulder. The wolf’s ear twitches and she wonders over to the pod Allura was in. Multi-colored mice stared back a her then clambered onto her fur. ‘Looks like we’re not so alone after all,’ Allura says looking over to them. The group look over to her as the wolf walks to Allura, four mice jumping into Allura’s hands. She smiles, but the blaring castle alarms shock everyone. The loud sounds cause the four mice to scatter, two climbing onto Allura’s shoulders and the other two hiding in the wolf’s fur.

 

‘A Galra battle ship had set its tracker to us!’ Coran exclaims. ‘How did they find us?’ Allura asks. ‘I’m not sure, but I bet it’s Keith’s fault,’ Lance says. ‘Say whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better,’ Keith growls. ‘-after getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole!’ Lance got in Keith’s face. ‘I’ll stick YOU IN A WORMHOLE!’ he snaps.

 

‘Stow it cadets, this is no time to place blame it’s time to work as a team,’ Shiro says. ‘How long until they arrive?’

 

‘At their speed? Oh, well uh, carry the two… uh it’s about, u-uh, a couple of days!’ Coran mumbles. ‘Good, let them come, by the time they get here you five, with the help of Coran and myself will have reformed Voltron and together, we will destroy Zarkon’s empire,’ Allura announces. Hunk burps, ruining the moment. ‘Sorry, food goo,’ she chuckles before a weird sound came from his stomach and he gagged.

 

‘Princess, there are five of these lions, how are we going to find the rest?’ Shiro asks.

 

‘King Alfor connected the lions to Allura’s life force, she alone is the key to the lion’s whereabouts,’ Coran says as a large blue light engulfs Allura and the room gets spotted with a 3D map of the solar system. ‘These are… coordinates,’ Pidge says. ‘The black lion looks as if it’s in the same location as the blue lion,’

 

‘Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage,’ Coran says. ‘Very observant, that’s because the black lion is in the castle,’ Allura says. ‘To keep the black lion out of Zarkon’s hands, King Alfor locked it in the castle, it can only be freed if the other four lions are present,’ Coran explains.

 

‘As you have found, the lions choose their pilots, it is a mystical bond and cannot be forced, the quintessence of the pilot is mired in his lion, together, they form something greater than science can explain,’ Allura says.

 

‘The black lion is the decisive head of Voltron, it will take a pilot of a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation, that is why, Shiro, you will pilot the black lion,’

 

‘The green lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring, Pidge, you will pilot the green lion,’

 

‘The blue lion-’ Lance cuts in. ‘Woah- hold up, lemme guess, takes the most handsome slash best pilot in the bunch?’

 

‘-The yellow lion is caring and kind, it’s pilot needs to be one who puts other’s needs above his own, his heart must be mighty, as the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together,’

 

‘The red lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master, it’s faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable, it’s pilot must be someone who relies on instincts than skill alone, Keith, you will fly the red lion,’

 

‘What? This guy?’ Lance groans. ‘Unfortunately, I cannot locate the red lion’s coordinates yet, there must be something wrong with the castle, after ten thousand year it might need some work,’ Allura says. ‘Don’t worry, we’ll find it soon. They don’t call me to Coranic- for nothing, it’s because it sounds like mechanic, so, Coranic, mechanic, it’s not- it doesn’t sound… exactly like it, but similar!’ Coran mumbles.

 

The makeshift lions roar and come to life, climbing air and fusing together to create Voltron. ‘Once all the lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the defender of the universe,’ Allura says, the picture fading away. ‘Awesome!’ Lance comments. ‘Wait, okay, we’re going to be in there, in flying lions, got that part, how do lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip because I have to pee, do you people pee?’ Hunk asks.

 

‘Now we don’t have much time, Pidge and I will go after the green lion, Lance, take Hunk and get the yellow one, Keith, you stay here, if you locate that red lion, go get it,’ Shiro says. Keith nods. ‘In the meantime, I’ll get the castles defenses ready, they’ll be sorely needed,’ Allura says, ‘I’ll ready a pod and load the coordinates so you can reach the green lion,’ Coran add. The five disappear.

 

Once Coran waved off Shiro and Pidge, he turned to the [light/dark] furred wolf that’d followed him. ‘What’s this?’ he hums to himself, kneeling down to inspect her collar. ‘[Y/n] hm? Is that your name?’ He asks. The wolf wags her tail happily as a “Yes”. Coran hums again. ‘The technology in your collar… it’s different than Altean technology, it’s almost like…’ Coran trails off and his eyes widened. ‘What are you?’ he asks.

 

-X-

 

Hunk and Lance came back last, groaning and in some sort of pain. ‘You made it!’ Allura exclaims cheerfully. ‘Just barely, that was a nightmare, I almost puked out there, I felt like Hunk!’ Lance elaborates. ‘Think how I felt, I am Hunk,’ The yellow paladin replies. ‘Yeah, we had a tough time too,’ Pidge says, grinning at Shiro. ‘Did we find the red lion yet?’ Shiro asks.

 

‘Allura just located it, there’s a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the red lion’s nearby, the bad news is, it’s on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus, but wait! Good news again, we’re Arus!’ Coran says energetically. ‘They’re here already?’ Shiro asks. ‘Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off, finger counting, i-it’s more of an art than a science,’ Coran admits.

 

The screen behind him turns on and a large purple cat thing with a robotic eye was displayed. [Y/n] growled.

 

‘Princess Allura, this is commander Sendak of the Galra empire. I call on behalf of emperor Zarkon, lord of the known universe. I am here to confiscate the lions, turn them over to me or I WILL destroy your planet,’ the screen fades away.

 

‘Alright, let’s not panic-’

 

‘NOT panic? T-the scary purple alien thing is driving his battle ship towards us, we only have for lions-’ ‘Technically only three working lions,’ ‘-that’s right, thank you Pidge, THREE working lions, an-and a castle that’s like ten thousand years old!’ Hunk exclaims, cutting over Shiro. ‘Actually, it’s ten thousand six hundred years old, y’see it was built by my grandfather-’ Hunk pushes a finger to Coran’s mouth, cutting him off. ‘Thanks, Coran, thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic!’ he adds.

 

‘Wait! This castle has a particle barrier we can activate,’ Allura says. ‘Girl you’ve already activated my-’ ‘LANCE,’ Shiro snaps. ‘The particle barrier won’t hold Sendak’s ion canon forever, the Galra technology must’ve advanced since we fought them last,’ Coran says, a slight edge in his voice. ‘Panic now?’ Hunk asks. ‘No, we just need to figure out our plan of action, and figure it out quickly,’ Shiro replies.

 

‘I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day,’ Lance says. ‘I second that! Yes! I mean, we’ve tried to find all the lions, right? We gave it the old college try (?), couldn’t do it, we only have three, we can’t for Voltron, I guess we could form a snake? Or worm! To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about!’ Hunk rambled. ‘Then it’s settled, Allura, you ride with me, one of you take the old guy and the wolf,’ Lance says. Both growled at Lance.

 

‘We can’t just abandon Arus, the Galra are going to keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them,’ Pidge snaps. ‘If-if we run, maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone like when we left earth? We for the snake-worm thing-a-ma-jig and [hisses] outs here!’ Hunk exclaims. ‘Sendak could destroy the planet and come for us anyway, staying is our only option,’ Keith says.

 

‘Here’s an option; Shut your Quiznack!’ Lance snaps. ‘I don’t think you’re using that word correctly,’ Keith growls. ‘What do you know mullet?’ Lance retorts. ‘We’re staying!’ Keith yells. ‘Leaving!’ Lance yells back. ‘Staying!’ Pidge seconds. ‘Snake!’ Hunk yelled. ‘Princess Allura, they’re your lions, you’ve dealt with the Galra empire before, you know what we’re facing better than any of us, what do you think is the best course of action?’ Shiro asks.

 

‘I-I- I don’t know,’ She admits. ‘Perhaps… your father can help?’ Coran offers. ‘My father?’ Allura asks.

Allura came back with her hair in a bun and wearing some sort of uniform instead of her dress. ‘You five paladins were brought here for a reason, the Voltron lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone, we must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon!’ Allura says. ‘It is our destiny, Voltron is the universes only hope, WE are the universe only hope,’

 

‘We’re with you princess,’ Shiro says. Allura and Coran lead the group into a different room, wolf trailing behind with all four mice in her fur. ‘Your suits or armour,’ she says. ‘Princess, are you sure about this? They’re certainly not the best and brightest the universe has to offer,’ Coran whispers to Allura. ‘No, but they’re all we’ve got,’ she admits.

 

‘Boys! It’s time to suit up!’ Shiro exclaims. They each got to change outfits privately while Allura opened a chest thing. ‘The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the paladins of Voltron, it takes a distinct shape for each paladin,’ she explains.

 

Hunk got a machine gun, Keith got a sword which automatically activated his shield, Lance got a sniper gun, and Pidge got a hand-held blade.

 

‘Aw, you got a cute little Bayard,’ Lance says smugly to her. Pidge touches Lance with the blade and he screams as a shock of electrical current causes him to fall. ‘Yeah, it is pretty cute,’ She chuckles. ‘Shiro, I’m afraid your Bayard was lost with its paladin,’ Allura says. ‘I guess I’ll just have to make do,’ he shrugs.

 

‘You’ll need to retrieve the red lion from Sendak’s ship,’ Allura says. ‘That’s a pretty big ship, how are we gonna know where the red lion is?’ Keith asks. ‘Well, it’s not a matter of WE it’s a matter of YOU,’ Pidge says. ‘Pidge’s right, once we get you in you should be able to FEEL it’s presence and like, track it down,’ Hunk nods. ‘Yeah, y’know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?’ Lance asks. ‘Yeah, you made fun of me for that,’ Keith replies. ‘And I’m proud of that, but turns out its exactly like that mumbo-jumbo,’ Lance shrugs.

 

-X-

 

‘Keith, remember; the red lion is extremely temperamental, you’ll have to earn its respect,’ Allura says. ‘Alright, here’s out plan of attack,’ Shiro starts.

‘The Galra empire knows about the blue and yellow lion, but they don’t know we have the green lion too, Hunk, Lance, you’ll act like a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up. While Sendak is distracted, Keith, Pidge, and I will sneak onto the ship with the green lion, Keith and I will find the red lion while Pidge guards the exit. Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion canon,’

 

‘Pidge, what’s your ETA?’ Lance asks through the headset. ‘We’re in,’ Pidge whispers. [Y/n] felt weird not being by Keith’s side. She’d been there his whole life and the separation, especially on a dangerous mission as such was making her anxiety sky rocket. ‘They’ll be fine,’ Coran says softly as she whines, scratching behind her ears.

 

‘Particle barrier up!’ Allura says, attempting to get the barrier to work. The particle barrier glitches and deactivates. ‘Uh, is that what’s supposed to happen?’ Coran asks. The pair look in the control panel. ‘OH! The barrier crystal’s out of alignment!’ he exclaims. ‘We have to fix it immediately!’ Allura exclaims. ‘Without the particle barrier we’ll be defenceless,’

 

‘We’re both too big, what do we do?’ Coran replies. The four mice jump into the panel (‘The mice!’) and align the crystals for them. ‘How do they know how to do this?’ Coran asks. ‘Wait… I think our minds are connected!’ Allura says. ‘It must be from sharing the sleep pod for ten thousand years!’

 

The screen says the barrier is working and the mice celebrate. ‘Thank you, friends,’ Allura says. Coran puts his fingers to his head and groans. ‘Coran, what’re you doing?’ Allura deadpans. ‘I’m trying to get them to make me a sandwich,’ He replied.

 

[Y/n] makes a sound. ‘Don’t laugh at me,’ Coran deadpans. ‘Wait, how can you understand the wolf?’ Allura asks. ‘Uhm, I-I don’t-I mean, I- uh, I don’t really know,’ Coran stutters. The wolf makes another sound and Coran shushes her.

 

The red alarms quickly got annoying. ‘Oh, Quiznack,’ Coran curses as Sendak’s ship gets closer to the castle. ‘Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere, we need Voltron! NOW!’ Allura says. The lions head outside and get ready to fight. Sendak’s ship fired its ion canon and everyone groaned on impact.

 

‘Man, those Galra guys repair things fast,’ Hunk comments through the headsets. ‘The barrier gets weaker with every blast, once that shield goes down, the castle will be defenceless!’ Coran says. ‘I can give you cover with the castle defences for a while, but you have to form Voltron now! Or we’ll all be destroyed,’ Allura says. ‘Jeez, no pressure,’ Hunk groans.

 

The ion canon hits again and the particle barrier glitches between red and blue. The lions started running, making some attempt to form Voltron. However, failing. ‘Quickly paladins! Our energy levels are getting low!’ Allura says, groaning as another shot hits the barrier. The lions start to fly in formation but get stuck in the tractor beam. A final hit to the castle make the particle barrier dissolve.

 

The lion’s roars and each glowed their respective colours before forcing themselves out of the tractor beam and going through a complex transformation until Voltron stood before the castle. The ion canon shoots again at the castle, but narrowly misses. The three on board stared at Voltron in awe.

 

Voltron managed to rip the canon off the ship and break into it, blasting randomly and shooting until the ship exploded. The group disbanded and landed their lions in the court yard, pulling their helmets off. The Alteans and the wolf approached.

 

‘Good work paladins!’ Allura complemented. ‘Thanks, pretty lady,’ Lance replies, out of breath. ‘We did it,’ Shiro beams. ‘Heck yeah we did,’ Keith smiles awkwardly as [Y/n] nuzzles into his leg, relieved to have him back in one piece. ‘How did we do it?’ Shiro asks. ‘I was just like, screaming the whole time, maybe that did it?’ Hunk says, pulling his helmet off with some difficulty. ‘We’re not going to stop searching until we find your brother and father,’ Shiro says, placing a hand on Pidge’s shoulder. ‘Where ever they are, I’m sure they’d be proud of you,’

 

‘We won the battle, but the war has only just begun, I’m afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions,’ Allura says. ‘Good thing you paladins know what you’re doing, because you’re going to have to form Voltron again and again,’ Coran says. ‘Totally, wait what?’ Hunk asks. ‘We barely survived forming Voltron this once,’ Lance groans. ‘Yeah, and you only had to fight ONE ship! Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them!’ Coran says energetically. ‘It’s not going to be easy being defenders of the universe,’

 

‘Defenders of the universe, huh? That’s got a nice ring to it,’ Shiro comments as the group all turn and look up at the lions.

-X-

 

Pidge sat in the cryo-pod room typing furiously at her laptop and scanning the vitals of the prisoners she and Shiro’s rescued from Sendak. [Y/n] wondered over to her and sat beside her, laying her head on Pidge’s lap.

 

‘You know what it’s like, huh girl? To lose your family?’ Pidge asks. [Y/n] made a sad dog whine and Pidge hugged her. Eventually she fell asleep curled up with the wolf and her laptop in her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode/s:
> 
> 1 - The Rise of Voltron


	2. Chapter 2 A Little Trouble

‘Everybody up! Zarkon’s attacking! The castle’s about to be destroyed! GO! GO! GO! WE NEED VOLTRON NOW! Hurry! We can’t survive much longer!’ Allura yelled over the speakers and each paladin stumbled into the control room.

 

The shouting woke Pidge and [Y/n] up, both running to the control room to see what the commotion was, followed by Keith, Shiro and Hunk.

 

 ‘OH NO! ALLURA IS DEAD! OOH! IT’S HORRIBLE! HER HEAD FELL OFF! WAIT! HER SEVERED HEAD IS TRYING TO SPEAK TO ME! What is it Allura’s head? What’re your final words?’ Coran moaned.

 

[Y/n] knew it was fake the second she walked in. ‘Coran,’ Allura says sternly. ‘Oh yes, princess, I’m listening!’ Coran wails. ‘It’s over,’ She says as the alarms shut off. ‘Oh, I know! Augh! If only Voltron had been formed!’ He wailed, before noticing the group. ‘Oh, TIME!’ he shouted.

 

‘I guess this isn’t an actual attack?’ Shiro asks. ‘And it’s a good thing it wasn’t! Because it took you, uh, Coran?’ Allura turned to her advisor. ‘Seventy-five degrees, oh! Sorry, this is a meat thermometer,’ he chuckles. ‘However long it was, it was too long, you must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon, look at you! Only Shiro is in uniform! Keith, Pidge, Hunk, where are your Bayard’s? AND WHERE IS LANCE!?’ On cue the Cuban boy walked through the door, face oddly shining and a cup of something in his hand.

 

Lance yawned. ‘Good mornin’ everybody, what’s going on?’ he asks. ‘Coran and I have been up for vargas getting the castle back in order, we had to run a test on the alarms and decided to test you as well, guess which one failed?’ Allura growls. ‘Hey [yawns] you got to sleep for ten thousand years, man, Monday night I was on Earth, now I’ve flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird castle, that’s a lot to process in uh, what day is today?’ Hunk trails off. ‘It’s the third quintet of the spocolian(?) movement, hump day!’ Coran says.

 

‘It’s a lot to process,’ Hunk finished. ‘You must understand the stakes of our mission, over the last ten thousand years, the castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations, so we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe, Earth is here, an attack on your planet is inevitable,’ Allura says, summoning the 3D map.

 

‘Oh no,’ Hunk murmurs. ‘Exactly, our mission is to free all those planets, Coran and I are getting the castle ready to leave Arus, during that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon,’ Allura says. ‘The princess is right, let’s get to our lions and start training,’ Shiro says. ‘Wait! But I wanna talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship,’ Pidge says. ‘Uh-uh, negative number five, I have all ranked by height, okay? The prisoners need to remain in the cryo-pods until tomorrow,’ Coran explains.

 

‘That’s right, now get to your lions,’ Allura says. [Y/n] just stays with Allura and Coran as the others fly their lions outside in a desperate attempt to form Voltron. Eventually they stacked on top of each other with Hunk on top then he moved next to Lance. ‘Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help, yesterday you weren’t able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle,’ the paladins made noises of affirmation. ‘Perfect! Because I need to run a diagnostic test on all of the castles defences, this should help!’ Allura beams as the castle starts shooting at them.

 

‘Allura! What are you doing!?’ Keith yelled. ‘Running a diagnostic test on the castles defences and inspiring you! I believe in you paladins! Let fear be your guide! FORM VOLTRON!’  Allura beamed at the camera.

 

‘Please, stop! Please! Have mercy on us!’ Hunk pleaded. ‘You think Zarkon is going to have mercy on you? He’s probably on his way right now to destroy us all!’ Allura snaps. The princess locked the castle defences on the lions then left them to suffer.

 

Eventually the paladins came back inside. ‘Are we at full power on condenser number five yet?’ Allura asks. ‘No, still just eighty-four percent,’ Coran replies. ‘You did it! You formed Voltron!’ Allura exclaims, noticing the paladins. ‘No, the shooting stopped and the particle barrier shut down so we just flew in,’ Keith replied. ‘What?’ Allura asks. ‘Oh, right, sorry princess, I had to turn off the castle defences to test the fire suppressers,’ Coran admits.

 

‘What are you guys doing in here? We’re not taking a break,’ Shiro says, walking in from another room. ‘Shiro’s right! You should be training,’ Allura says. ‘We’ve been training! When are we going back to Earth?’ Hunk asks. ‘I’m not going back until I find my family,’ Pidge says. ‘Guys, there won’t be an Earth if you don’t figure out how to stop Zarkon,’ Allura says. ‘How are we going to fight? We can’t even figure out how to form Voltron!’ Lance groans. ‘Well I’m not surprised, y’know the original paladin’s fought hundreds of battles together, side by side, they were like a pack of Yelmors, linked at the ears,’ Coran says. ‘Wow, yeah that’s definitely not us,’ Lance replies, flopping onto the couch.

 

-X-

 

‘During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that will only get you so far, you’ll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron and then beating Zarkon next time, you should try working out on the training deck!’ Coran says. ‘There’s a training deck?’ Hunk asks.

‘Two, two, one, two, okay listen up guys, the paladin code demands you must put your team members safety above your own, a swarm of drones is about to attack, it’s up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team,’

 

The five stood in a circle, summoned their shields and started blocking shots from the drones. Well, Hunk ducked causing Pidge to get shot so she was out. Hunk was out quickly after to the remaining four stepped backwards to close in the gaps. The drones got faster. ‘Ya keeping up over there Keith?’ Lance asks. ‘Concentrate on keeping me safe,’ The red paladin snaps. ‘Me? I own this drill, you’re the one who needs to concentrate,’ Lance says. Lance ends up getting Keith shot, in turn leading to himself getting shot. It was just Shiro. But he ended up getting shot out from being too slow.

 

‘To form Voltron, you must trust in each other, this ancient paladin maze will teach you that trust, your teammates can see the walls, but you cannot, so listen carefully, if you touch the wall, you’ll get a light shock!’

 

‘Wait, who’s guiding me through?’ Lance asks as he positions his helmet. ‘Take two steps forward,’ Keith says. ‘Oh no, not Keith, why does he get to be the man on the mic?’ Lance asks. ‘Now just sit tight, you’ll get your turn,’ Coran says. ‘Like I said, take two steps forward, turn right and take three steps that direction,’ Keith says. Lance gets shocked. ‘YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!’ He yells. ‘You’re not listening,’ Keith groans. ‘You said turn right!’ Lance groans. ‘But before that I said take two steps forward,’ Keith says. Lance groans and gets shocked again. ‘WE’RE SWITCHING PLACES RIGHT NOW!’

 

Coran takes the paladins out with their lions so [Y/n] goes back to messing around with the mice. Allura takes her to go check up on the paladins after they finish with Coran. They were all sitting on the floor drinking some juice. ‘What’re you doing lying around?’ She asks. ‘You’re supposed to be training,’

 

‘Just resting a bit, y’know you can’t push too hard,’ Coran replies. ‘What do you mean “can’t push too hard”? Get up you lazy lumps! It’s time you faced the gladiator,’ [Y/n] got to watch this one. They were knocked off their feet pretty quickly. ‘That combat simulator was set at a level fit of an Altean child! You’re not even close to working as a team! Let alone ready to face Zarkon!’

 

Pidge, Keith, Lance, Hunk and Shiro sat on one side of the table, Allura sat at the head of the table with Coran standing beside her. ‘Ahoy young paladins! I’ve whipped up a big batch of focusing food! After this meal you’ll be forming Voltron six times a movement! And twice on the astrial conflux!’ Coran says. ‘Smells great, Coran, thanks,’ Shiro says. As they go to eat, Coran presses a button on a remote control and they all ended up handcuffed together.

 

‘Hold the phone!’ Lance groans. ‘I saw a lot of solid individual performances today! But you’re still struggling to work as a team, so welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day,’ Coran says. ‘Coran, I want you to think about what you’re doing,’ Hunk says threateningly. ‘Oh this one’s a classic, you get to feed each other, like a pack of Yelmors!’ Coran beams.

 

‘Do Earthlings ever stop complaining?’ Allura growls. ‘Can’t you just give us a break? Everyone’s been working really hard today,’ Shiro says. ‘Yeah! We’re not some prisoners for you to toy with like some- like-’ ‘Like a bunch of toy prisoners!’ ‘YES! Thank you, Lance,’ Keith groans. ‘Right, you do NOT yell at the princess!’ Coran growls. ‘Oh the princess of what? We’re the only ones out here and she’s no princess of ours!’ Allura flicks a spoonful of goo at Pidge. ‘Go loose, Pidge!’ Keith yells, throwing his whole bowel at Allura. Coran blocks it for her and a chaotic food fight takes place. [Y/n] just slides under the table to avoid it.

 

Once it was over, Allura sits down. The paladins look between each other and laugh. ‘Enough!’ Allura yells. ‘Do you see what you’re doing? You’re finally working together as one!’ she beams.

 

‘Hey, she’s right,’ Keith says. ‘I actually don’t hate you right now,’ Lance chuckles. ‘You guys thinking what I’m thinking?’ Hunk asks. ‘Let’s go form Voltron,’ Shiro says. ‘YEAH!’

 

‘Actually, I was thinking desert, but yeah let’s do it!’ Hunk causes the team to fall. But they all laugh anyways. [Y/n] got to watch again in the control room with the mice while Allura and Coran observed from outside. ‘I told you I could get them to do it,’ Allura says. ‘They just needed a common enemy,’

 

‘It’s true, like the old proverb says; a man can be driven to do anything if a beautiful woman is just really, really mean to him,’

 

‘Man, that was cool! I’m so charged up, I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep tonight,’ Lance beams. ‘Tch, not me, when my head hits the pillow I’m going to be lights out,’ Keith replies, a hand running gently through [Y/n]’s fur as the wolf rested her head on his lap. ‘I just want you to know, that I realised when we were in Voltron, we’re brothers, man! Y’know? Like were totally connected, no secrets, no barriers, no nothing, brothers all the way,’ Hunk beams. ‘I love you guys,’

 

‘G-forces mess with your head a little bit?’ Keith asks. ‘Y-yeah, maybe a little bit, I don’t know, it’s been a tough few days,’ Hunk shrugs. The boys stand, each heading for their respective rooms. ‘Going to bed, Pidge?’ Shiro asks. ‘In a minute,’ She replies. ‘Good work today, we’re really coming together,’ Shiro smiles, then leaves. Pidge looks at the photo of her brother.”

 

[Y/n] stares at Pidge, hesitating, but a beckoning whistle from Keith made her follow. She couldn’t help feeling bad for the green paladin. She knows firsthand (or paw) what she’s going through.

 

-X-

 

‘Hello guys! How was the Voltron workout?’ Coran asks, coming in with a dish in his hands and [Y/n] following. ‘We’re getting there, are you and Allura almost done fixing the castle so we can leave this planet? I feel like we’re sitting ducks here on Arus,’ Shiro says. ‘Just about, in the meantime to get your mind off those duck-seats you’re worried about I made you guys an authentic ancient paladin lunch!’ Coran lifts the lid off the tray. It was light and dark green, probably not edible for a human. The boys and [Y/n] groaned in disgust.

 

‘Coran, you just got me hooked on that goo and now you’re switching it up?’ Hunk moans. ‘This is packed with nutrients,’ Coran says happily. Hunk sniffed at it. ‘Augh it smells disgusting,’ He groans. Coran sniffs it too. ‘I know! That’s how you know it’s healthy!’ the Altea beams. ‘Coran, we’re on a planet now with fresh herbs, spices and whatever this thing is, a tuber? Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to head back to the kitchen and spice things up,’ Hunk left.

 

‘Where’s Pidge?’ Shiro asks. ‘She’s checking on those prisoners we rescued from Zarkon,’ Coran replies, chewing on the meal he made. ‘They’ll be waking soon in the infirmary, open the match!’ Coran attempted to spoon feed Shiro. ‘Food lion coming in!’ Coran makes a plane noise. ‘No, just no,’ Shiro says as he leaves. ‘You don’t know what you’re missing!’ Coran calls. [Y/n] barks. ‘Oh hush,’ Coran groans. Keith and Lance give the Altean an odd look from the side.

 

 A little bit later Hunk came back with a few bowels of something that actually looked edible. The other two boys dug in while [Y/n] sat on the floor, eating out of a bowel of extra’s Hunk made. ‘They like the paladin lunch,’ Allura comments coming from nowhere. ‘I don’t wanna talk about it,’ Coran huffs. ‘I just got the final nebulon(?) booster working, we should be able to leave planet Arus tomorrow and take the fight to Zarkon,’ Allura says.

 

The castles alarms went off and a nearby screen showed a small creature sneaking up on the castle. ‘What is that!?’ Keith asks. ‘I don’t know what it is, maybe it’s a local Arusian?’ Allura replies. ‘He’s approaching the castle!’

 

‘AW!’ Hunk beams. ‘Doesn’t look too dangerous,’ Lance shrugs. ‘You never know,’ Keith says, summoning his Bayard. ‘No! Alteans believe in peace first, let’s go welcome them,’ Allura says, turning to leave. ‘That’s adorable!’ Hunk beams. ‘Hey, maybe we can knit him a little sweater!’ Lance adds. [Y/n] woofs under her breath. Coran chuckles. ‘I’m not taking any chances,’ Keith glares.

 

‘Greetings, we know you’re thee, no harm will come to you,’ Allura says softly as they stand in front of a pile of bush. The Arusian jumps out of the bush he was hiding in with his sword at the ready. ‘Aw,’ Hunk beams. ‘Wait! He could be dangerous,’ Keith snaps, pushing Allura behind him. ‘Drop your weapon,’

 

‘No one take Klaizap’s weapon,’ The Arusian says, pointing the sword at Keith. ‘Keith! Put that away,’ Allura says sternly, causing the red paladin to stand back ever slightly. ‘Please kind sir, accept my most humble apologies,’ Allura adds. Klaizap lowers his sword. ‘I am Klaizap, bravest of our warriors! Our village is over Gaseral(?) hill, I come seeking answers as to why the lion goddess is angered with her followers,’ he says. ‘Followers?’ Coran asks. ‘Lion goddess?’ Hunk echoes. ‘The one the ancients spoke of,’ Klaizap says, pointing their attention to a rock caved with bowing Arusiansand a giant lion-person.

 

‘What makes you think she’s angered?’ Allura asks. ‘Destruction is everywhere, in the past few suns fire has rained from the heavens and a giant has danced in the sky,’ Klaizap explains. ‘I think he’s talking about Voltron,’ Hunk whispers loudly to Lance. ‘Yeah, I got that,’ Lance retorts sarcastically. ‘You have not angered the lion goddess,’ Allura says, turning to the small Arusian. ‘How can you be certain?’

 

‘Because I am Allura and this is my castle,’ she replies. Klaizap gasps and bows before her. ‘Lion goddess,’ he whispers. ‘Please, bravest warrior, take us to your village so that we may meet our neighbours,’ Allura says awkwardly. ‘What about our mission to get off this planet and fight Zarkon?’ Keith asks. ‘Part of the paladin’s mission is to spread peace and diplomacy, Arus has been our host for ten thousand years, these people deserve our thanks,’ Allura replies.

 

 

‘Oh lion goddess, I, king of the Arusians, formerly beg your forgiveness, please have mercy on us and accept our traditional dance of apology, as atonement for our wrong doings,’ The king says clapping his hands. ‘Commence dance of apology, hurrah!’ A young female Arusian started to dance for them. ‘Please, there’s no need for this,’ Allura says. ‘Moontow halt! The lion goddess has refused the apology, start the sacrificial fire!’ the king calls. ‘We must throw ourselves in,’ [Y/n] growls.

 

‘NO! No sacrifices!’ Allura yells quickly. ‘So, we may proceed with the dance?’ the king asks. ‘That would be the better option,’ she sighs. The king claps his hands and Moontow proceeds her dance. ‘Please, please rise, thank you for that, but I am not a great being worthy of your worship, we’ve accidentally put you all in danger, we should be the ones apologising to you, my name is Princess Allura and these are the Voltron paladins, although we originally came from different worlds and have very, very, very different traditions, we wish to live alongside you as friends,’ Allura says.

 

‘But the mighty robotic angel! Has it not come to destroy us because of our immoral ways?’ the king asks. ‘Voltron? No, in fact, that mighty robot is here to protect you, let it be known that Voltron will protect every innocent being throughout the universe!’ Allura calls. The Arusians cheer happily.

 

One pounced onto Keith. ‘I don’t usually hug strangers, but man, you are cuddly,’ he comments. ‘Thank you,’ It replied with unsettlingly low voice. Keith froze. The Arusians were having fun with the paladins, playing with most of them hanging off of [Y/n]’s tail and playing with her as Keith watched on.

 

‘Shiro?’ Allura asks, hearing him attempt to contact them through her earrings. ‘What’s goin’ on?’ Keith asks. The ground began to shake and they averted their attention to the giant ball of flames heading towards Arus. ‘Oh no,’ Keith mumbles. ‘We gotta get to our lions!’

 

Allura lead the Arusians into a tunnel of sorts with Coran and [Y/n] (‘Everyone, get inside! Stay down!’), Hunk attempted to hide as well (‘I’m on it!’) but Keith held him from the collar and dragged him towards the castle (‘Not you!’).

 

Once Lance, Keith and Hunk got to their lions, they followed Black and Green who left to help Shiro and Pidge and the group formed Voltron. The ground rumbled as the robeast and Voltron fought, multiple times Voltron getting knocked down which ended up with people shouting theories.

 

Eventually Shiro noticed a pattern in the robeasts attacks and they used it’s weak point as an advantage, knocking the robeast off its feet and slicing it with Red’s sword causing a large explosion from the Galran beast.

The group gathered in the launch bay, ready to wave off the prisoners they’d rescued from Sendak’s ship. ‘Good luck out there,’ Lance says, waving off the creatures they rescued. ‘Thank you all for everything, we never dreamed we’d see our families again but you gave us hope, you gave the universe hope,’

 

Pidge sat on the edge of the castle, [Y/n]’s head on her lap and the mice running about. ‘Pidge, there you are,’ Shiro says, walking over to her. ‘Why would you hurt my brother?’ she asks, looking up at him, then back down at the wolf on her lap. ‘You were friends,’

 

‘I did it to save him,’ Shiro replies. ‘What?’ Pidge asks. ‘My memory of the event came back when we were fighting the monster,’ Shiro explains, sitting beside Pidge on the edge. ‘Your dad was being sent off with the weaker prisoners to a work camp, meanwhile Matt and I were forced to fight in the gladiator arena. Matt was going to fight first, but he was scared, we all were, I pushed forwards and stole the sentries weapon then attacked Matt screaming for blood, they sent me out into the arena instead of him,’ Shiro says.

 

‘You saved him? You attacked him, so they would choose you instead,’ Pidge pulls Shiro into a hug, startling the animals on her lap. The mice ran onto her shoulder and [Y/n] watched on. ‘I’m so sorry I doubted you, thank you! Thank you so much!’ She says, holding back tears. ‘I can tell you really miss them, I know they miss you too, your brother and father would be proud of you, Katie,’ Shiro says softly. ‘Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,’

 

-X-

 

‘The monster fell from the sky! It was an epic battle, but Voltron was victorious!’ the king narrated. The group playing Voltron fell. ‘No, I said Voltron was victorious!’ the group stood up and the pair playing the robeast fell.

 

‘Thank you, your majesty, for that… wonderful production, it saddens me we must leave tomorrow but we must continue our battle with Zarkon and spread peace throughout the universe,’ Allura says. ‘Your highness, please accept this gift, this will allow you to contact us anytime you need help, Arus will be the first planet in the Voltron alliance,’ she adds, handing the king a communicator. ‘Hurah!’ He yells. His subjects yelled along.

 

[Y/n] trods down the stairs to stand with the boys. ‘We need to get something like that,’ Hunk comments. ‘Like what?’ Lance asks. ‘Y’know, like a cheer! Like a team cheer that we do!’ Hunk says. ‘Yeah, okay, how ‘bout uh, “I say Vol, you say tron” Vol-?’ Keith gives Lance a weird look. ‘uh, Vol…tron...?’

 

‘No! No-no-no-no-no-no, the cheer includes the instructions, “I say vol and you say”?’ Lance trails off. ‘Vol…tron?’ Keith shrugs. ‘We’ll work on it,’ Lance sighs, taking a sip from his cup, only to spit it back out. ‘Coran what is this?’ He asks. ‘Oh, this is nunvil, nectar of the gods,’ The Altean replies. ‘Tastes like hot dog water and feet,’ Lance groans. ‘Yeah, makes a wonderful hair-tonic as well,’ Coran adds, splashing his moustache with and making it puff up. Hunk, Keith and [Y/n] circled Lance before Keith pokes him and the blue paladin collapses.

 

[Y/n] follows Coran over to Shiro, who was glaring out towards the dark scenery past the castle doors. ‘Not feeling well?’ Coran asks. ‘Try some nunvil, settles your stomach and brightens your smile,’ the Altean adds. ‘I’m not sure we should be letting everyone wonder in and out of the castle like this, it doesn’t seem safe,’ Shiro says. ‘Oh, these Arusians won’t hurt anything, much,’ Coran adds, watching two float past, and crash, a floating plate. ‘Plus, it’s only fair to let them see inside the castle that’s been sitting on their planet for so long,’

 

‘But who knows when Zarkon will attack again? I’m going to do a perimeter check, just in case,’ Shiro walks outside. ‘What’s his problem?’ Coran asks himself. [Y/n] makes a noise in response. ‘Oh, I guess that would put someone on edge,’ She made another noise. ‘Yeah, I noticed his arm as well, it’s Galra tech,’ she made another noise. ‘What do you mean “you knew”?’

 

Lance walks up the stairs sniffling as Allura walks down, Coran hesitates. ‘Should we follow?’ He asks, looking towards [Y/n], who was already following the blue paladin up the stairs. She looked at him and growled, he followed behind quickly.

 

‘Mind if we join you?’ Coran asks as the pair approach an upset looking Lance. ‘How far away from Earth do you think we are, Coran?’ Lance asks. ‘Let’s take a look,’ Coran summons the 3D solar system map. ‘Earth is over here and we’re allllllllllllllllll the waaaaaay oveeerrrr-’

 

‘Ever notice how far away the planets are from each other, Coran?’ Lance adds. ‘Yes! Haven’t you been paying attention?’ Coran asks, still looking for Arus on the map. ‘Yeah, but I mean like, they’re really, really far away,’ Lance says. ‘Like, say Earth? It’s so far I can’t even see it! The blue oceans, the white clouds, green grass, I can’t see any of it,’ Lance groans.

 

‘You miss Earth, I understand, I miss Altea,’ Coran says softly. ‘I know we’re supposed to be brave paladins and defenders of the universe or whatever, but honestly? I just wanna go home,’ Lance sighs. ‘If I could go home, I would,’ Coran says. ‘I miss rain and splashing in puddles,’ Lance adds. ‘Rain?’ Coran asks. ‘Yeah, it’s water that falls from the sky,’ Lance replies simply. ‘Oh, we had that on Altea! Only it wasn’t water, more like rocks, razor sharp and boiling hot! They could knock a hole right into your head!’ Coran beams. ‘Sounds fun,’ Lance says sarcastically. ‘Yeah,’ Coran sighs.

 

[Y/n] bark, comfortingly. ‘Thanks,’ He smiles slightly, despite Coran being the only one to hear the wolf’s little speech. As they leave, a Galra drone floats in. ‘Hey Rover, wait where’s Pidge?’ Lance asks. [Y/n] hums, and sniffs at the robot, it didn’t smell right. The drone flashes red. ‘Coran, look out!’ Lance exclaims, pushing Coran out of the way as [Y/n] takes cover.

 

The castle shakes violently and the other paladins rushed to the control room quickly. ‘What happened?’ Shiro asks, helping Coran up while Keith comforts his wolf. ‘Not sure,’ Coran groans. ‘The crystal!’ Allura exclaims. [Y/n] barks as they enter the room further ‘Lance!’ Allura cries. ‘Lance? Lance!’ Shiro snaps, picking up the blue paladin. ‘We have to get Lance to the infirmary,’ Pidge says. ‘Without the crystal, the castle has no power,’ Allura replies. ‘He doesn’t look good,’ Shiro says.

 

‘Lion warriors! Our village is under attack, we need help!’ the king of the Arusians says frantically, running into the control room. ‘Let’s get to the lions,’ Keith says. ‘You can’t, they’re sealed in the hangars, there’s no way to get them out, we’re defenceless,’ Allura replies. ‘Will you not help us?’ the king asks. ‘We’ll help you, we just-’ Keith sighs. ‘This is bad,’ Hunk groans. ‘We have to get a new crystal to get the castle working again,’ Coran says. ‘But to get a new crystal we need a ship,’

 

‘The pod I was loading! We can use that! I left the bay door open,’ Pidge says. ‘I can use the scanner on the pod to see if there’s a Balmera nearby, Hunk, you come with me, I’ll need someone big to help me carry the crystal,’ Coran says, the pair following Pidge to the bay area. ‘A Balmera?’ ‘It’s where the crystal’s come from! I’ll tell you about it on the way,’

 

‘I’ll go see what’s happening in the Arusian village,’ Keith says. ‘I’ll go with you Keith, I brought this on the poor Arusians,’ Allura says. ‘I’ll tend to Lance and stay to watch over the castle,’ Shiro adds. [Y/n] runs to meet up with Pidge. At least that way, once Hunk and Coran leave she won’t be alone, but why was Pidge loading a pod?

 

‘It’s our first bit of luck, there’s a source not too far-’ Coran says, tapping at the scanner as Hunk pulls his helmet over his head. ‘-we won’t need a wormhole to get there, thankfully!’

 

‘I made some modifications to the shuttle, the first change is a cloaking device that I reverse engineered from the invisible walls on the training deck, the second is a tank of booster fuel than I mounted on the fuel line-’

 

‘Using that during a fight would turn the whole pod into a bomb!’ Coran cut in. Hunk made a weird noise and looked to Pidge in panic. ‘Okay, maybe you shouldn’t use that modification after all,’ she says sheepishly, pushing her glasses up her nose. Both boys glared at her for a minute. ‘You ready to hit it?’ Hunk asks. ‘Right, let’s go!’ Coran activated the shuttle and it takes off through the open doors. ‘good luck,’ Pidge says, giving a thumbs up. ‘Just us now huh?’ she hums, looking to Rover, then [Y/n] at her feet, to the mouse curled up in the wolf’s fur.

 

She leads them back to the main foyer to see Sendak inside the ship and Shiro out cold. ‘Voltron is ours,’ Sendak announced as another Galra and their sentries followed, two holding Lance and Shiro. ‘Oh no,’ Pidge murmurs before running.

 

Once in hiding, Pidge activates the communications through her headset. ‘Keith, can you hear me?’ she asks. ‘Pidge! Is that you? Where are you?’ He asks. ‘I’m inside the castle, Sendak has taken over and he’s preparing for launch, he’s got Lance and Shiro!’ she exclaims. ‘Pidge, listen,’ Allura’s voice came through. ‘If they’ve started the launch sequence, then we don’t have much time before lift-off to stop it,’

 

‘What do I have to do?’ Pidge asks. ‘You have to get down to the main engine control panel and disconnect the primary turbine from the central energy chamber, if you can do that, Sendak will have to reset the whole system!’ Allura explains. ‘That might give us enough time to find a way to stop him!’ Pidge runs around to find the room she was looking for.

 

Using her Bayard, she opened the elevator door. ‘Here Rover, [Y/n],’ she beckoned. Somehow the wolf was able to float (she had cuffs around her paws that acted like jetpacks, the same that the paladins had) and Rover was… Rover. ‘Okay, here we go,’ she mumbles, jumping from side to side, using her jetpack as thrust and slowly sinking into the elevator levels with Rover and [Y/n] by her side.

 

Once at the bottom, she opened the door again and ran towards the glowing thin in the middle of the room. ‘Okay Allura, I’m near the turbine, I think it’s started!’ she calls into the headset. ‘Then you’ll have to hurry, cross the catwalk to the main column in the centre-’ Pidge did as instructed. ‘Okay!’

 

‘Now, open the hatch, find the centre computer control hub and enter the following sequence-’

 

‘Wait-wait-wait-wait! Which one is it? All the labels are in Altean!’ Pidge exclaims. [Y/n] pushed past and used a paw to point at one. ‘You can read Altean?’ Pidge asks. The wolf barks in response, her tail wagging slightly. However, the connection cut out as the ship began to left off. Pidge looked at the wolf, then her Bayard. ‘Whatever,’ She jammed it inside the hatch causing an explosion and a force of light pushing the beings back.

 

The orb short circuited. Pidge groaned in pain but smile triumphally at her sidekicks. She ran towards the door and opened it, letting [Y/n] and Rover through before leaving it to close as she slipped herself through.

 

‘-There’s not much time before they get the ship running again, you must shut off the particle barrier so we can get it,’ Allura says. ‘You got it! Just tell me what to do,’ Pidge replies. ‘The particle barrier generator is beneath the main hole-’ Allura’s voice went fuzzy to the wolf as she ran alongside the green paladin. They came into a long hall with electricity zapping down the sides.

 

‘Pidge, have you made it to the generator room?’ Allura asks as she fades back into reality. ‘I’m in,’ she says. ‘This technology is so advance, I dunno if I can figure it out,’ Pidge adds. ‘Yes you can, the lives of your fellow paladins are at stake, you CAN’T give up,’ Pidge has a distant look on her face as she seems to remember something.

 

‘Okay, talk me through it Allura,’ she says. ‘Shutting down the barrier from this room can be dangerous, remember, the barrier is also a weapon, stay away from the energy arks,’ Allura replies. ‘Stay away from the giant lightning bolts, got it,’ Pidge repeats. ‘Now, what I’m going to need you to do is-’ Rover shoves Pidge to the side, narrowly avoiding shots from a sentry. ‘Pidge! Hello? Are you there!?’

 

[Y/n] jumps onto the sentry, jaws digging into the neck and tearing the head off before attacking the next. A swarm of about four or five came it.

 

‘Pidge! What’s going on!?’ Allura asks.

 

‘My only way out is two floors up? SERIOUSLY!?’ Pidge looks around the corner as [Y/n] continues to tear through the robot sentries. Pidge takes a run up, however is unable to hiss the shot of a sentry. The hologram faded and [Y/n] dug her paws onto the back of the robot. The sentries missed shot hit the lightning and it bounced back towards the newer sentries that seemed to be coming out of nowhere. Pidge, the real one, took a running head start, avoiding shots from the remaining sentries and shooting her Bayard up. It pulled her up on its own. ‘Woah, can’t believe that worked!’ her celebration was cut short by shots and she quickly scrambled away.

 

[Y/n] made a break to follow her but was shot down. One on the sentries grabbed her by the fur of her neck and took her to Sendak while the another followed Pidge and the last stood guard at the vent.

 

Pidge sliced through the vent door and kicked it in. crawling out into a large room. The training deck! She ran out but quickly took notice of only her footsteps. ‘Where’s the wolf?’ she asks shakily, turning to Rover. A sentry burst through the balcony overlooking the deck and landed in front of Pidge, shooting at her. She blocked with her shield. ‘The invisible maze, let’s see him get through this!’ she chuckles. She ran through, avoiding their shots and activates it once she was safely on the other side. The walls cut off the robot half way.

 

She opened a hatch in the ground and hopped through, praying to some god that wolf was safe. God knows what Keith would do to her if he found out she lost his pet.

 

-X-

 

The sentry that took [Y/n] lead her to Sendak. ‘What is this? I told you to go after the paladin, not his pet!’ Sendak scolded. ‘Scans show it appears to be a breed of cosmic werewolf that’s had direct contact with quintessence,’ the sentry replied. ‘Plus we can lure the paladin out with it,’ Sendak hums thoughtfully. ‘Haxus, take scans of the wolf to clarify,’ he commands. Shiro groans softly, and opens his eyes, coming to. He watched silently.

 

The other Galra, Haxus, does as he’s told. ‘Scans show the sentry is right, she’s at least a few hundred years old, and a levelled shock could reform her,’ he reads. ‘Do it,’ Sendak says. A sentry shoots an electric shock at the wolf and it howls in pain.

 

Shiro watches in shock as her body forms into one of a young girl. In human years she was probably fourteen. She’s short, only a few inches taller than Pidge is seems with [h/l] [h/c] hair [tied/pinned] out of her face and [pale/dark] skin. Her eyes were a dull [e/c] colour, most likely to brighten when she wakes up. She wore a frilly dress starting from her mid-shoulders and stretching across her chest to finish at her ankles. It was black, threaded together and patterned in purple. Her wrists and ankles had the cuffs she had in her wolf form and her collar was still around her neck. Beneath her collar bone was a patch of skin [dark/pale] skin that defied it’s natural colour, there were other spots of this across her body but that was the largest.

 

‘Interesting, keep her alive to run tests,’ Sendak commanded. One of the sentries dragged her over and left her to lay beside a passed-out Lance. Haxus soon left to go fix what Pidge had destroyed, checking in with Sendak about was did and didn’t work. Eventually Haxus didn’t respond.

 

‘Haxus! Report in!’ Sendak growled into the communicator. ‘Haxus is gone! And you’re next!’ Pidge’s voice rings through. [Y/n] moaned but perked up at the familiar voice. ‘You’ve slowed me down, but this ship IS MINE! You will turn yourself over to me immediately,’ Sendak walks over and grabs Shiro by his collar, leading him over to the communicator, ‘Never!’ Pidge yells. ‘Well then maybe your leader can convince you,’

 

‘What do you want?’ Shiro growled and Sendak dragged him. ‘Your friend wanted to hear from you,’

 

‘Shiro?’

 

‘Pidge! Pidge, don’t listen to hi-augh!!’ Sendak uses his prosthetic arm to shock and knockout Shiro. The man screaming in the process. ‘No!’ Pidge yelled. ‘You can make it stop, turn yourself in, his suffering is in your hands,’ Sendak growls, shutting of the communicator.

 

‘Shiro… are you okay?’ [Y/n] whispers after Sendak leaves them be. ‘Yeah… why didn’t you tell us? About…’ He trailed off, knowing she had caught on. ‘I… she… Keith’s mother, a close friend of mine, made it my mission to watch over him as he grew up when she left, she made me promise never to tell Keith of this war, hoping he wouldn’t get involved,’ She replies, sitting up. ‘So, you had to go into hiding,’ Shiro guessed. ‘Yep,’ she sighs.

 

‘What about those marks?’ she hesitates but there was no use lying now. ‘They’re scars, burn marks from when I… when I died… the service I work for sent me to a place called the quintessence field and after a while, I woke up again, fully healed and full of energy… I don’t really understand but I owed them my life, that’s when I started working for them, now apparently I can’t die of old age, I’ve been around for a while,’ she explains. ‘Feels good to talk again,’

 

Shiro was in shock. ‘You died a child!?’ he whisper-yelled in shock. ‘Fifteen in human years,’ she confirmed. They couldn’t speak more as Sendak approached them. ‘I’m impressed you managed to escape, perhaps it would be worth a trip to your planet to see if the rest of your kind have your spirit,’ Sendak says. ‘Of course, they will all end up broken, just like you, now that we have Voltron, every planet, every race, all, share the same fate,’

 

Sendak wandered over to the control panel as it lit up. He taped at it, then turned around seeing a small green person run into the hall behind him. He sent his arm towards her but she dodged and ran away. Sendak perused.

 

Pidge ran into the room behind him, sparing the girl she didn’t recognise a glance. ‘Shiro! It’s me-’

 

‘Look out!’ [Y/n] warned. Pidge felt large claws grip at her back and pull her towards the arms owner. ‘You really thought your hologram trick would work with me?’ Sendak asked as she struggled. Footsteps alerted him of others and he switched his attention to the red paladin and the princess entering the control room.

 

‘Stand back,’ he growls, holding Pidge up to them. A blue laser shot his back and he lost grip on her. Everyone turned to Lance, who passed out immediately after. [Y/n] cradled him as Shiro stood to attack, despite his hands being handcuffed behind his back. Once Sendak Deflected Shiro, Keith attacked with his sword. Sendak eventually attempted to fling him into a wall, but Pidge cut off his robotic arm before he could do that.

 

While the paladins fought Sendak, Allura tapped at the control panel an an attempt to stop the launch.

 

Pidge electrocuted Sendak and Keith went in with his sword, which Sendak stopped with his bare hand.

 

‘Keith, now!!’ Allura called. Keith kicked off Sendak and he was trapped within a barrier around the broken crystal. Pidge cut off Shiro’s cuffs while Keith helped Lance up, the boy slowly coming to consciousness in [Y/n]’s lap. ‘Lance, are you okay?’ Keith asks, holding him up with one hand as [Y/n] supports his back. ‘We did it, we are a good team,’ Lance replies, smiling at Keith. Keith gave a small, awkward smile back.

 

A small, exhausted sigh escaped [Y/n] and the boys turned to her. Her head started to pound. ‘Are you okay?’ Lance asks, before a similar headache takes him over. Both pass out. Once Hunk and Coran came back both were placed in healing pods and the new crystal was imported.

 

-X-

 

‘I remember Sendak said something about scans on [Y/n],’ Shiro says as they looked at the young girl next to Lance in her pod. Coran tapped his screen. ‘Ah, this,’ he says, gaining their attention. ‘it seems she’s a cosmic werewolf, that… actually explains a lot,’ Coran mused. ‘Cosmic werewolf?’ Keith asks. ‘Yeah, they died out long ago, so I guess the direct contact with quintessence is why she’s alive now,’ he replies.

 

‘She told me she was friends with Keith’s mother, and that both knew of the war with Zarkon, what else do you think she knows?’ Shiro asks. ‘We’ll ask her, but let’s treat her friendly, we can’t attack her out of the blue when she’s saved Pidge’s life, and probably Keith if she’s been there the entire time,’ Allura says. ‘I might finally know why my mother left,’ Keith says quietly with hope.

 

‘After a day in here, they should be fully healed,’ Allura says. ‘Pidge, we can’t thank you enough for all you did, I can’t help but fell… you were meant to be a part of our team, but I understand if you want to leave,’ Shiro says, all their attention turning towards the green paladin. ‘Dad used to tell me how close he was with his crew members, they were like family, now I understand what he was talking about, I’m staying with you guys, let’s stop Zarkon, for all of our families,’ Pidge says.

 

‘Good to have you back on the team,’ Keith says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode/s:
> 
> 2 - Some Assembly Required
> 
> 3 - Return of the Gladiator
> 
> 4 - The Fall of the Castle of Lions


	3. Chapter 3 How to Find your Balmera

One of the pods opened and Coran was the first to the medical bay to help whoever had awoken first. Everyone else was asleep. ‘Thank you, Coran,’ [Y/n] says softly. He helped her to regain her energy with food. ‘Can you tell me about what happened? How did you end up on Earth?’ Coran says. She gives him a sad look. ‘I guess… I can tell you, but you can’t tell Keith or Allura, they’d both probably hate me,’ Coran gives her a soft but confused look, edging her to continue.

 

So, she does. [Y/n] explains how Krolia landed on Earth searching for the blue lion and making it her mission to protect it with Keith’s father. She told him about the pair giving birth to Keith and naming him. She told him about the Galran soldiers that attempted to steal the blue lion and that Krolia left to protect Keith, making it her mission to watch over him. She explained their positions in the Blade of Mamora. And she told him of the destruction of her planet.

 

Coran was in shock. ‘K-Keith’s half-?’ [Y/n] nodded solemnly, ‘That’s why we can’t tell him, or Allura, she’d hate him and me, plus he’d probably hate me as well, he probably already hates me for keeping this a secret for so long,’

 

‘I wouldn’t be so sure,’ She tenses and Shiro walks in and takes a seat at the table opposite Coran with her at the head. ‘How long where you listening?’ she asks shakily. ‘I heard everything and I can see where you’re coming from, but you’ll have to tell Keith eventually,’ Shiro says softly. ‘Yeah… I know, just please can you two keep it a secret?’ Coran and Shiro look at each other, then smile softly at her. ‘Of course,’ ‘Absolutely,’

‘I can’t tell if he looks healthy or not,’ Hunk murmurs as the group except for Coran, Shiro and [Y/n] press up close to the pod Lance was healing in. ‘I think he’s breathing weird…’ Pidge murmurs. ‘Oh! C’mon!’ Keith goes to open it. ‘Not yet! Just a few more ticks,’ Allura scolds, slapping his hand away. ‘How much better do you think he’s gonna get if a few more ticks?’ Keith snaps. [Y/n] was playing boreally with the earrings Allura gave her, they acted similarly to her own, allowing contact between the ship and paladins.

 

‘What exactly is a tick?’ Pidge asks. ‘Oh, y’know… a time slice,’ Allura replies. ‘Y’mean like a second?’ Shiro asks. ‘What is a… second?’ Allura asks. ‘Like this,’ Pidge says, holding up an orange device that started counting down in seconds. ‘I’m not sure, I think ticks are bigger, Coran, do you have a ticker?’ Allura asks.

 

‘Right here princess!’ he says, holding one up. ‘I think ticks are a little slower,’ Hunk murmurs. ‘I can’t tell, we have to start them at the same time,’ Pidge says. ‘Okay, ready? Go!’ they started at the same time. ‘Yes, I think we’re winning!’ Hunk beams. ‘Winning what? The intergalactic time measuring competition?’ Keith asks. ‘Yes!’ Hunk growls. ‘You guys havin’ a clock party?’ Lance asks shakily, the much shorter figure of [Y/n] being his only support. ‘Augh, Lance you just ruined it, hey LANCE!’ Hunk hugs him, probably crushing a few bones.

 

‘What happened?’ Lance asks as Hunk puts him down. ‘We can tell you all about once you get something to eat, can you walk?’ Allura asks as [Y/n] steps off to the side. ‘Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date?’ Lance asks with a smirk. Hunk sighs, [Y/n] snickers and Allura growls.

 

‘Yep, he’s okay,’ Shiro

 

‘There he is,’ Pidge

 

‘Classic,’ Keith

‘You’d be Sendak’s prisoner right now if it wasn’t for Pidge,’ Allura says. ‘Well, you wouldn’t have survived the explosion if Hunk and Coran hadn’t gotten a new crystal and [Y/n] was there too, she was in wolf form, but still,’ Pidge says as Lance feeds the mice. [Y/n] shrugs. ‘I still can’t believe you’re an intergalactic-cosmic-space-werewolf-thing,’ Lance says. She shrugs again as Lance turns to the others. ‘Wow, thanks everybody, sounds like the mice did more than you though,’ He adds smugly, looking Keith in the eye.

 

‘I punched Sendak!’ Keith growls. ‘Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off,’ Lance replies sarcastically. ‘We had a bonding moment, I cradled you in my arms!’ Keith snaps in an almost offended tone. [Y/n] raised an eyebrow. ‘Nope! Don’t remember, didn’t happen,’ Lance replies, shaking his head. ‘So… what happened to Sendak?’

 

‘He’s frozen in a cryo-pod, we’re keeping him here in the castle,’ Allura replies. ‘Are you sure that’s a good idea?’ Lance asks. ‘He’s too dangerous to be set free, besides, we might be able to get information about Zarkon from him,’ Allura shrugs. ‘So, what’s the plan now?’ Lance asks.

 

‘We have to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people,’ Hunk says. ‘WOW! You are really hung up on this lady,’ Lance comments as the mice eat from his bowel. ‘No, it’s not like that, look, guys, when you see how Zarkon had treated these people and destroyed their home, they’ve been under his thumb for so long they don’t even know what it’s like to be FREE, It’s up to us to set this right, this is what being a paladin is all about, it’s time to man up,’ Hunk says.

 

‘Then let’s get moving, time to go defend the universe,’ Shiro says.

 

‘Wait, I have something to say first, I need to come clean and I’m afraid this may change how you all think about me, just to there are no secrets between us anymore, I can’t “man up”, I’m a girl, i-I mean, I can “man up” because that’s just a figure of speak and I don’t actually have to be a man to “man up”, I just have to be tough, but what I’m saying is-’

 

‘YOU’RE A GIRL!? HOW!?’ Lance yells in shock. ‘I was there when you spoke to Shiro, but I’m glad you’ve come out,’ [Y/n] says with a wink. ‘I’ve known for some time, but I’m glad you’ve shared it with everyone,’ Allura says. ‘Yeah, I figured,’ Hunk says nonchalantly. ‘Oh yeah, me too,’ Keith nods. ‘Wait… we were supposed to thing you were a boy?’ Coran asks. ‘Pidge, owning who you are is going to make you a better paladin,’ Shiro says.

 

Pidge sighs. ‘It’s good to get that off my chest, now let’s launch this castle ship!’

 

‘WAIT WHAT!? PIDGE IS A GIRL AND THE CASTLE IS A SHIP!? How long have I been out?’ Lance murmurs. ‘A day,’ [Y/n] replies, her arms behind her back innocently and she struts out the door with Lance following.

 

Allura stands in the control room and summons what seems to be colour coded chairs for the paladins. [Y/n] just stands at the control panel with Coran. ‘Activate interlock,’ Allura says. ‘Dynotherms connected,’ Coran replies. ‘Megathrusters are go,’ Allura says. ‘We are ready to depart planet Arus on your mark, princess,’ Coran nods.

 

‘Firing main engines for launch,’ The ship shook violently as it lifted from its seating place and took off towards the sky. The castle broke through the atmosphere and soared into the starry atrial plain of space.

 

‘Okay! So when we get there, what do you think? Do we just roll up and like, start blasting or do we land and have some sort of public address system? Like, Attention Galra, this is Voltron! Turn yourselves in!? No, blasting… right?’ Hunk asks. ‘Hunk, calm down, and yes, blasting,’ Keith says.

 

The paladins were fully suited in armour and sitting on a staircase between the control panel and the walk-in. [Y/n] seemed fine in her flowy dress that no one decided to question. ‘It’s our first big rescue mission, he’s exited,’ Shiro says. ‘Exited to see his new girlfriend!’ Pidge taunts. ‘She’s not my girlfriend! She’s just a rock than I met and admire very much,’ Hunk murmurs. ‘Denial is the first step in the process~’ [Y/n] winks.

 

A small sound came from Coran’s monitors that sounded like the castle alarm system. ‘What is it? Are we being attacked?’ Shiro asks. ‘No, it seems to be a distress beacon!’ Coran exclaims. ‘It’s coming from a nearby moon, apparently a ship had lost power,’ Allura says. ‘I wonder who it is,’ Pidge hums. ‘Whoever it is will have to wait, Shay has first priority, we can check back on the when we’re done,’ Hunk growls.

 

‘The paladin code, states that we must help all those is need,’ Allura says sternly. ‘I’m with Hunk on this one, I think it’s a bit suspicious that someone needs help right as we leave Arus,’ [Y/n] says warily. ‘See? Thank you! The cosmic-space-zombie-werewolf-thing even agrees!’ Hunk exclaims. ‘Excuse me?’ she huffs.

 

‘Haha! This is so cool! It’s like we’re space cops on space patrol!’ Lance chuckles. ‘Coran, do we have a siren we could turn on?’ Lance asks. ‘Uh, no, but we could record you making a siren noise and broadcast that to them,’ Coran suggests. ‘Perfect! Mrrrroooooo-’

 

Shiro covers his mouth. ‘Nope, not doing that,’

 

They land on the moon and approach the ship. A purple alien, a greenish-yellow alien and a robot welcome them. ‘Stay aboard and see if you can clear as many of our systems or that Galra energy’s crystal as you can, we’ll see who hailed us,’ Allura says. ‘Yes, princess,’ Coran nods.

 

‘You dunno how glad we are to see some friendly faces, most folks don’t wanna get tangled up with anyone who’s on the run from the Galra,’ the purple one says. ‘So, you guys are fighting the Galra?’ Lance asks. ‘Well, I don’t exactly think Zarkon is quaking in his boots at the three of us, but we do what we can,’ he replies. ‘I’m Rolo, this is Nyma and our cyber-unit; Beezer,’ he introduces.

 

‘Hi,’ Nyma says. Lance blushes, and drools. Beezer beeps and Pidge stared wide eyed. ‘Cool robot!’ ‘Hi, name’s Lance,’

 

‘Was your ship damaged in a fight?’ Shiro asks. ‘Yeah, we’ve really been through it with the Galra, parts are… hard to come by, luckily were able to land on this moon about a movement ago, if you didn’t pick up our distress signal, I dunno,’ Rolo replies. ‘We’re happy to help, I am princess Allura of Altea, and from now on you won’t be alone fighting the Galra, you’ll have the paladin’s of Voltron by your side,’ She says, referring to Hunk, Shiro and Keith as Lance and Pidge were busy and [Y/n] isn’t a paladin.

 

Rolo peers at them, then to the drooling paladins behind him and sighs. ‘Okay,’ Shiro groans. ‘I don’t think they’ve heard of us,’ Keith shrugs. ‘It has been ten thousand years,’ [Y/n] reminds almost icily. She didn’t like it here; the scent was weird.

 

‘Voltron? Five robot lions that combine into this big robot…guy?’ Lance says, making weird gestures. ‘Sounds impressive, I’d love to see it… or-or him… them,’ Rolo says. ‘Why don’t we just get to work on your ship? I’m sure… we all have places to be,’ Hunk growls. ‘Sure,’ Rolo shrugs, however his eyes linger on [Y/n] a bit too long.

 

‘Pretty much our hole flax and assembly is shot, I don’t know what kind of extra parts you carry in this rig of yours, I’ve never seen anything quite like it,’ Rolo comments, opening up the outer panel on the ship. ‘I’m sure we can get you back up and running, give Hunk a list of what you need, Coran can show you where to find it,’ Allura says. ‘Okay,’ Hunk moans. ‘We’ll go with you, wouldn’t want you to carry all that yourself, c’mon guys, let’s go,’ Rolo offers.

 

‘Thanks, but no thanks,’ [Y/n] says, cutting Rolo off from is path. ‘Uh, I don’t think so,’ Hunk growls. ‘You can just wait out here,’ [Y/n] adds. ‘Hunk, [Y/n], don’t be rude,’ Allura says. ‘Yeah! Mind your manners there are ladies present,’ Lance snaps, he finger guns Nyma. ‘Oh, I’m sorry,’ Hunk says sarcastically. ‘Oh, but does anyone remember what happened last time we let our defences down? Someone kinda set off a bomb!’ [Y/n] growls. ‘Remember Lance? You and [Y/n] were almost killed,’ Hunk adds.

 

‘Oh yeah,’ Lance murmurs, sinking behind Allura. ‘Hunk and [Y/n] are right, sorry but we have to be cautious,’ Shiro says, shouldering past Lance. ‘Hey, I don’t take it personal,’ Rolo shrugs as Beezer prints out a sheet of paper. She hands the strip of paper to Hunk. ‘That’s how it is out here, you gotta look out for your own, you’re doin’ a good job, big man,’

 

‘Yeah, thanks,’ Hunk replies sarcastically.

 

‘My planet was destroyed by the Galra, and I was taken captive, I managed to escape but… not before I lost something,’ Rolo says, showing off his prosthetic leg. ‘I know exactly how that feels,’ Shiro sympathises, clutching his robotic arm. Hunk heaves, pulling a cart out of the castle ‘Welp! I hope there’s some parts in here that’ll fit!’ he growls. Rolo stares at him. ‘Y’know, to get you ship moving?’

 

‘Great thanks,’ Rolo says with a four fingered wave.

 

‘So… what can you tell us about Zarkon’s forces? Where are they concentrated?’ Allura asks. ‘Well, his command ship sits right in the canter of the empire, he mostly calls the shots from their and has his minions do the work, depending on who’s closest, this is the territory of a real nasty bugger named Sendak,’ Rolo explains. ‘Oh, we’ve met,’ Keith says.

 

‘How far are we from the centre?’ Shiro asks. ‘We’re way out on the fringes,’

 

‘Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I think you guys are kinda keeping Rolo from working, it’s just that, we’re kinda in a hurry. A hero named Shay saved my life and I swore I’d return to do the same for her and her people, you understand?’ Hunk says quickly. ‘Sure,’ Rolo replies. ‘Sorry,’ he pats Hunk’s shoulder and rummages through the crate he brought out.

 

‘Hunk, we’re gonna get going soon, but I think Rolo might have some information that could be helpful to us,’ Shiro says to Hunk. ‘Not for nothing but I don’t trust this guy as far as I can throw him,’ Hunk growls. ‘I second that, and I could throw him very far,’ [Y/n] says, standing on her toes beside Hunk. ‘I’m thinkin’ of just leavin’ him with the box of parts and saying adios amigo-’

 

‘Hey bud!’ Rolo cals. ‘Wat wil deze klootzak nu?’ [Y/n] grumbles under her breath. ‘What was that?’ Hunk asks. ‘I can speak Dutch,’ She replies.

 

‘Sorry, but do you think you could hunt down a length of thermal pipe? About yay long?’ Hunk groans but goes back to the ship. ‘On the way!’ he calls.

 

Shiro approaches Rolo with [Y/n] following. ‘So, are there any more freedom fighters? Any kind of… organised resistance toward the Galra?’ He asks. ‘Only folks that haven’t been colonised yet, or the lucky few like us to manage to escape somehow,’ Rolo replies. ‘Well, we’re gonna change all that,’ Keith says. ‘That’s good to hear, but I gotta warn you, it’s pretty bad out there, you don’t know what you’re up against,’ Rolo says, eyeing [Y/n]. ‘Niet geïnteresseerd…’ she mumbles.

 

A small blast shoots into the sky. ‘Augh, Lance,’ Hunk groans. ‘Oh, let them have their fun, thanks y=to you this thing’s just about ready so we’ll be on our way soon,’ Rolo says assuring. ‘Too many light years on that guys I guess,’

 

[Y/n] was around a different side of Rolo’s ship. ‘Snooping around are ya?’ Rolo asks, shocking her. ‘S-sorry, I just got bored, I’m not really interested in fixing things like Hunk is,’ She replies. ‘It’s okay, doll, maybe after all this we can take you for a ride?’ Rolo offers. ‘Oh, uhm, n-no, no thank you, ga weg… I’m fine…’ Rolo continued to advance on her until she was pinned to the ship. ‘C’mon doll, it’ll be better than those guys~’ he purred. ‘Laat me de fuck alleen,’ she growled angrily. Rolo tilts his head. ‘What was that?’

 

‘To any passerby, Nyma would seem like your girlfriend, is she not?’ [Y/n] asks. ‘Do you think I’d let her go off alone with the blue one if she was?’ Rolo asks. ‘Yes?’

 

‘Hey, what’s going on?’ Hunk approach with an angry glint in his eye. ‘We’re just talking,’ Rolo responds coolly. ‘That doesn’t look like “just talking” c’mon [Y/n],’ She scurries past Rolo and goes to follow Hunk, but a hand on her wrist stops her. ‘Just where do you think you’re going?’ Rolo asks. ‘Laat me gaan, klootzak,’ She growls.

 

‘Rolo let her go,’ Hunk says in a warning tone. ‘What? Is she your girlfriend?’ he asks. ‘Yes dammit!’ Hunk snaps. Rolo drops her wrist and Hunk grabs the other, seething as he pulls her away.

 

Rolo goes back to working when suddenly he pulls out. ‘I think this thing is just about ready for a test fly, Beezer, come co-pilot for me, be back in a tick,’ Rolo calls as he and his robot go inside. Quickly they zoom away with a perfectly working ship.

‘How many ticks have they been gone?’ Pidge asks. ‘Three hundred and forty-two,’ [Y/n] replies. ‘I hope they didn’t break down again,’ Allura says. ‘Something ain’t right,’ Hunk groans.

 

‘Guys, hello!? A little help?’ Lance’s voice comes through their communication devices. ‘Lance?’ Shiro asks as everyone shoves on their helmets. ‘Lance, are you alright? Where are you? What’s goin’ on?’ Shiro asks. ‘Well, I’m kinda chained too uh-well-a tree,’ Lance stutters. ‘I knew it!’ Hunk growls. ‘And I think Nyma and Rolo just stole the blue lion,’ Lance adds. ‘I KNEW IT!’ Hunk yells. ‘Where are they?’ Shiro asks. ‘Uh… space?’

 

‘Augh, I never trusted those guys! Even from the beginning!’ Hunk continues to rant the entire time the group activate the castle and fly off in their lions.

‘We’ll never get through this asteroid field!’ Pidge yells through the coms. ‘Maybe I can just bust through?’ Hunk suggests. Failing to properly break any of the asteroids. ‘Nope, that was wrong, bad idea!’ he wailed. ‘Keith, you’re the only one who could possibly fly through this, we need you buddy, get in there and flush ‘em out,’ Shiro commands. ‘You got it, see you on the other side,’ Keith nods, flying through the asteroid belt while the others flew around.

 

‘Yeah! Haha, hey Lance, I got your lion back,’ Keith says. ‘Thank you, Keith, now can you come and un-chian me?’ Lance asks. ‘What’s that? U-uh, you’re cutting out, I can’t-I can’t hear you,’ Keith was grinning smugly. ‘Oh c’mon! I though we bonded!’ Lance groans. ‘Keith? Buddy? My man?’

 

‘Since your ship REALLY doesn’t work now, you’ll have to wait here for a rescue,’ Shiro says, standing before Rolo, Nyma and Beezer. ‘Thanks, for sparing our lives,’ Rolo says. ‘Now that these guys are dealt with, let’s get to the Balmera and save Shay and her family!’ Hunk growls. ‘You may b=not believe this, but I hope you do stop Zarkon, it’s a lifetime of fighting the Galra that… lead me to where I am today,’ Rolo says solemnly. ‘Mhm…’ [Y/n] rolls her eyes and they leave.

‘We’ll be arriving at the Balmera soon, liberating the Balmerans from Zarkon’s grasp will not be easy,’ Allura says. ‘So, what’s the plan? We go in there and just POW POW POW and free the prisoners?’ Lance asks. ‘What was that noise?’ Keith asks. ‘Laser guns,’ Lance replies smugly.

 

‘No Lance, I think you mean BCHOW BCHOW BCHOW BCHOWW,’ Hunk says. ‘That sounds like fireworks,’ Lance says, folding his arms. ‘Technically they’re more like; PCHEW PCHEW PCHEW,’ Pidge says. ‘Okay, enough with the bad sound effects, besides it’s more like BLAM BLAM BLAM!’ Shiro says.

 

‘What!?’ Keith snaps.

 

‘You’re crazy,’ Pidge says.

 

‘No way,’ from Lance.

 

And ‘Uh, wrong,’ from Hunk.

 

‘Paladins, focus,’ Allura growls. ‘Besides, we can’t just shoot at the Galra, this Balmera it’s like, alive and from what we’ve seen it doesn’t look very good,’ Hunk says. ‘Yes, it’s a monstrosity what the Galra have been doing to this grand beast,’ Coran says. ‘Stealing her crystals without ever performing the rejuvenation ceremonies to heal her,’ [Y/n] says, peering around Coran.

 

‘After seeing Shay’s people enslaved, it made me realise bow bad Zarkon really is, and we’re the only ones who can stop him,’ Hunk says. ‘Okay, so we can’t go into the tunnels guns blazing, plan B, we figure out how to draw the Galra up to the surface and battle them out there,’ Shiro says.

 

‘WAIT! I KNOW! If we attack all this big mining stuff on the surface, the Galra troops will have to come how to defend it, then we beat them up, head down into the tunnels, Voltron saves the day,’ Hunk beams. ‘But how will we know how many are left down in the tunnels?’ Keith asks.

 

‘We can track the Galra and Balmerans using Biothermal Life Indicator Point technology,’ Allura says, making a 3D model with the castles computer system. ‘Oh! B.L.I.P tech!’ Pidge beams, giving the hologram a closer look. ‘It’s an acronym?’ she shrugs, looking at Allura’s questioning features. ‘One of you will need to fly around the Balmera and drop sensors into the shafts on each side, then we’ll be able to see where the Galra and the Balmerans are,’ Allura explains. ‘There are already sensors built into your suits,’

 

‘I can do it! I just modified the green lion with the invisible mazes cloaking ability, I should be able to fly around unnoticed,’ Pidge says. ‘That’s their main power generator!’ [Y/n] says, pointing at something on Coran’s map, making the image expand. ‘If you take that down it’ll severely weaken their defences,’ Coran says with a nod.

 

‘We’ll stay in cloud cover and give tactical support, with the castle defences weakened from Sendak’s crystal, we won’t be of much help to you,’ Allura says. ‘I’ll take out the power generator, Keith, Lance, Hunk, you take out these big mining rigs around the area,’ Shiro assigns. ‘YEAH! Okay! Let’s do this! Let’s go kick some alien butt!’ Hunk exclaims.

 

‘You think the Balmerans will have a parade for us once we’ve freed everybody?’ Lance asks. ‘It’s not about the glory, Lance, it’s about freeing prisoners from Zarkon,’ Keith snaps. ‘No, I know, I know, but still-,’ Lance was cut off by his lion zooming out of its hangar. ‘Sigh,’ [Y/n] mutters, shaking her head.

 

‘This is it, get your heads in the game, remember the Balmera is a living creature, make sure you pinpoint only the Galra installations, not its surface,’ Shiro says over the coms. ‘Initiating cloak,’ Pidge replies. After a while she called in again. ‘All sensors delivered!’ Allura pulls up a holographic map of the Balmera.

 

‘Woah! Did you guys just see that? I got fire power!’ Keith’s voice rings through. ‘Hey! I want that!’ Lance pouts. ‘Oh no…’ Keith murmurs. ‘ 'Ight, we can’t let this thing hurt the Balmera!’ Hunk calls. ‘I think my lion knows what to do!’ Lance calls. ‘Haha! Aw snap, these rays are super cool, just like me~’

 

‘Great job, team,’ Shiro commends. It’s silent for a moment. ‘Where are all the troops? They’re not coming to the surface,’ Keith mumbles. ‘Yeah, I remember seeing a lot of Galra guys down in the mines,’ Hunk hums curiously. ‘We’ve located a hangar full of Galra fighters just below the surface,’ [Y/n] says. ‘Someone has to take those out before they can launch,’ Allura adds.

 

‘There’re luring us down, but we have no choice, Keith, Lance, you guys hit the hangar, Hunk, head to the prison to rescue Shay and the other Balmerans, Pidge and I will track down the Galra soldiers,’ Shiro orders.

 

‘Yes sir,’ Keith replies.

 

‘Ten four!’ Lance says.

 

‘On it!’ Pidge beams.

 

‘Let’s do this!’ Hunk yells.

 

‘They’re so positive,’ [Y/n] comments. ‘Especially for people heading into a war with no fighting experience!’ Coran beams. [Y/n] snorts and they go bad to monitoring. Well, Coran and Allura do, [Y/n] sneaks out of the ship and heads down to the group, landing softly and staying out of sight.

 

She slips into one of the mining holes and turns into her wolf form, finding it easier to jump down the layers of four paws. She forms back and watches a giant yellow lion land on the ground. Guess she was exploring with Hunk.

 

‘[Y/n]? What’re you doing out here?’ Hunk asks, as his lion puts up his shield. ‘Helping, I have a better sense of direction than you, don’t I?’ She replies. Hunk gets into some sort of motorcycle thing and she steps on behind him as he speeds off.

 

‘Allura, Coran, w-what’s my location? All the tunnels look the same I can’t remember where the prison is,’ Hunk asks over the coms. ‘You’re on the right path, turn right at the next tunnel, once you get there you’ll have to disable the energy doors, be careful it looks like it’s heavily guarded, and it that… [Y/n] with you?’ Coran replies. ‘Yeah, she’s helping… I guess?’ Hunk shrugs in response.

 

Once they got into a clearing, the Galra sentries shot at them. Hunk pulled the pod thing to a stop and opened the holo-roof-thing. [Y/n] jumped out, transforming into her wolf form mid-air and attacking sentries on one side while Hunk shot at the others with his Bayard. The sentries were taken out quickly. [Y/n] formed her normal form once she was sure none were hiding.

 

‘That was way too easy,’ Hunk says slowly. ‘I definitely don’t have a good feeling about this,’

 

He placed a torn off hand of a Galra sentry onto the access panel and the door opened. He peered inn to check for Galra troops and the pair ran inside after the coat was clear. They narrowly avoided the guard rotations, and ran in the opposite directions, [Y/n] more just following Hunk as he ran around. Using the robotic arm, he opened a prison cell.

 

‘Hunk, you have returned!’ one of the Balmerans says warmly. ‘I promised I’d be back, we’re here to help, where’s Shay?’ Hunk replies. ‘Our life may not have been perfect, but our family was whole, your arrival has left us imprisoned and torn apart, as soon as your attack started, they took her away to the core of the Balmera, for all we know, she could be gone for good,’ a different one says.

 

‘I don’t know why you’re so cold, but at least have hope, unlike you I watched my family burn and I refuse to have another planet, Balmera or not, suffer through what I had to, now get up! We’re going to find her,’ [Y/n] snaps, growling under her breath and walking away.

 

‘Paladins, and [Y/n], are you there? The Galra troops are moving down the tunnels, it looks like they’re going down towards the centre,’ Allura speaks. ‘They must be headed towards the core of the Balmera, that’s where they’re holding Shay!’ Hunk replies, turning and running past [Y/n] who’d frozen.

 

‘I don’t like this, I don’t like this at all,’ She murmurs shakily, watching Hunk run off. ‘They’re drawing us into an ambush, but we don’t have a choice if we wanna save Shay, we have to follow! Lance, Keith, get to the core, I think we’re gonna need everyone to get through this fire fight,’ Shiro says.

 

‘Copy that, we’re on our way,’ Lance replies.

 

‘Are you not going to make haste after Hunk?’ one of the Balmerans asks. ‘If they need outside help, then I’m gonna be here, the Castle of Lions can’t come in too close to the Balmera, so Allura or Coran can’t be of much help,’ She replies. ‘Now c’mon, let’s go free the rest of your people,’

 

‘Hey team, be careful, the Balmera is very unstable,’ Pidge advises. After a minute of freeing other Balmerans, a distant conversation feed picked up.

 

‘How could’ve possibly know we were heading here to save Shay?’ Shiro’s voice asks. ‘Rolo, those liars must’ve told Zarkon!’ Hunk’s voice concluded. ‘We have to figure out how to get out of here,’ Shiro says. ‘Wait! We have a cosmic werewolf in the tunnels and a giant castle-ship hovering in the sky! Allura? [Y/n]? Can one of you please come get us?’ Lance asks.

 

‘How do you expect them to do that, genius?’ Keith asks. ‘I dunno! Maybe they got teleporters or somethin’?’ Lance replies. ‘Even if we did it wouldn’t do any good, from the scans we have of the new Galra tech, they’ve managed to block the particles of teleportation, we can’t get it that way,’ [Y/n] advises. ‘We’re quite occupied at the moment! We’re completely surrounded by Galra ships and we’re receiving heavy fire!’ Allura replies, groaning midway through.

 

‘Paladins! You need to get out of there as soon as you can! You too [Y/n]!’ Allura says. [Y/n] block out the chatter. ‘They’re locked in the core of the Balmera, do you think you could lead me to it?’ She asks. Rax, the Balmera she snapped at before, nods and silently leads her through. ‘Allura, we’ll get there as soon as we can!’ Shiro promises.

 

A slight glow makes Rax pause for a second. He kneels down to the ground and a glow come from the contact of his claw with the Balmera. ‘It’s a message…from Shay!’ he exclaims. ‘She’s alive!’ another exclaims. ‘What’s she saying?’ [Y/n] asks. ‘The paladins of Voltron went to the core of the Balmera to save Shay, and now they are all trapped!’ Rax momentarily glares at [Y/n] who was already aware. ‘Then we are all doomed,’ the same Bulmeran glowers. ‘This is all my fault, I conspired against them, because of my actions Shay was imprisoned, the big yellow one was right, if we ever hope to be free, we must take action!’ Rax yells. ‘But how can we rise up against our Galra overlords?’

 

‘What choice do we have? They have stolen all of the crystals from our Balmera, our lives are worthless to them now,’ Rax replies. ‘But Balmerans have never fought,’ the other replies. ‘Never too late to change something to better the future,’ [Y/n] replies, almost emotionlessly. ‘You taught me that without family, we have nothing! The Galra have taken Shay! How can we do nothing while the paladins risk everything to save us?’ Rax snaps. ‘We must do our part!’

 

 ‘We must make haste,’ he says simply, calming down from his episode and leading them to the core. [Y/n] transformed and followed with much more ease than before. The transformation gave the Balmerans quite a shock, but they excepted this quickly as they followed to save their protectors and their family.

 

‘Paladins, [Y/n], the lions are in danger, you must get back to them immediately!’ Allura snaps through the coms. ‘Paladins, [Y/n], do you copy? There’s a battle cruiser locked onto us, if it fires with its ion canon, I don’t know if we could survive,’

 

‘We’re trying Allura, Shay’s pressing her hand to the wall which apparently sends vibrations to the other rock people, which then vibrate back or… something?’ Lance shrugs. ‘It’s called speaking Lance! That’s what your voice is, sound vibrations in the air!’ [Y/n] shot back as she formed her human form to run along them again. ‘Hand talking? I guess the answer is; Yes! We copy!’ Lance replies. Eventually they came to a Galra door that most likely lead to the core.

 

[Y/n] started tapping at the panel, coding a way to open the door, however the Balmerans had a different idea. They communicated with the Balmera and it crushed the door instead. ‘That works too I guess,’ [Y/n] shrugged. ‘Rax!’ a girlish voice, Shay, called happily. ‘We must make haste! We know a shortcut through the tunnels!’ Rax calls to them.

 

‘Allura, standby, we’re on our way up!’ Shiro says. ‘Paladins hurry! They’re taking off with the lions!’ Allura calls as each ride back to their lions. [Y/n] staying with Shay and Rax in the tunnels.

 

‘Guys, did everyone make it to their lions 9n time?’ Shiro asks. ‘C’mon Shiro, who do you think you’re dealing with? A bunch of ametu-?’ Lance asks before violently ramming his lion into a spike. ‘You really want me to answer that?’ Shiro asks as Lance steadies his lion. ‘No,’

 

The lions race into battle, blasting at airships with lasers (or head-butting them in Hunk’s case and using the new jaw blade ability in Shiro’s). All they could see from the ground was a mass of explosions in the sky.

 

‘Hunk watch out!’ From Pidge nearly made [Y/n]’s heart stop. ‘I gotcha covered!’ From Shiro calmed her a little. A sigh then ‘Thanks guys,’ From Hunk helped her breath again.

 

‘Paladins we need you immediately! Five more ticks and we’re finished!’ Allura yelled over the speakers. ‘Okay team! Let’s form Voltron!’ Shiro exclaims. ‘Yeah!’ they all yelled. ‘They’re gonna do it, Shay, Rax, this… this is Voltron,’ [Y/n] says. The pair watch over her shoulders at the transformation of the lions into a large robot. All marvelled.

 

Voltron shoved the battle cruiser upwards harshly, causing the cruisers aim to go off and the pilot to shut down the ion cannon. The castle ship fired a large blue-white laser at the battle cruiser, narrowly missing Voltron and cutting through the ship entirely. The ship exploded a minute after the laser cut-out, taking the many miniature ships around it to explode it as well.

 

‘YEAH! YEAH! WOOHOO!’ Hunk cheers.

 

‘Nice shot!’ Pidge complements.

 

 ‘Yeah! The parade’s back on!’ Lance chimes.

 

Voltron lands shakily on the Balmeras surface. A soft; ‘Mission accomplished,’ from Keith in the process. ‘And just in the tick of time! The castle defences are battered and will need to fully recharge,’ Allura says before the castle alarms (albeit muffled) sounds in the headsets of the paladins.

 

A large, flaming object crashed onto the surface of the Balmera, causing an uprising of dust in the area. ‘What the heck is that?’ Lance asks. ‘Trouble,’ Shiro replies. ‘I think it’s a robeast, like, the thing that attacked on Arus? They’re made of actually Galran people so it’s not going to be like the one from a while ago,’ [Y/n] says. ‘Brace yourselves,’ Allura advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode/s:
> 
> 5 - Tears of the Balmera
> 
> 6 - Taking Flight
> 
> 7 - Return to the Balmera


	4. Chapter 4 Here for You

The dust settled as Allura and [Y/n]’s voices rung in their ears. ‘Oh no,’ Pidge groans. ‘Please tell me there’s not a giant monster in there, PLEASE tell me it’s empty, or full of space candy! One of those two, either one is fine,’ Hunk groans. ‘I don’t think it’s a piñata, Hunk,’ Lance says sternly. ‘Do you really think it’s that same monster from Arus? If so we already know how to beat it,’ Keith says. ‘It’ can’t be, Zarkon isn’t stupid, he wouldn’t send the same monster, not without improvements,’ [Y/n] says. ‘IMPROVEMENTS!?’ Hunk cried.

 

Despite this, Keith summons his sword and Pidge creates the shield. ‘Hold your ground!’ Shiro yells as Voltron takes a fighting stance. The hatch opened and a giant lizard looking thing looks up at them., scanning them, then shooting a large green laser from its chest.

 

‘It’s not candy!’ Hunk yells shakily. ‘And it’s not the same monster, [Y/n] was right,’ Lance adds as the force of the laser on Pidge’s shield pushed Voltron back. ‘We need to draw its fire away from the Balmeras surface!’ Shiro yells as the creature jumps up and shoots them from above.

 

Voltron zoomed around, mostly avoiding it’s shot but still managing to get hit. It was blasting from its eyes as well as its chest. Not good. Another shot and Lance’s mistake in footing made Voltron disband and starts avoiding shots all together. The creature just shoots lasers from its arms, destroying whatever plan Shiro had formed. A shot from the castle caught the beast’s attention and it shot an eye-laser at the castle.

 

Keith shoots at its back but it still manages to take out Shiro coming in from a different angle. The others were yelling something about blind spots and it having a thousand eyes. Until it sent all lasers at the castle, destroying various parts that were probably important. Someone must’ve said something because they pulled back and the lions delved into the caverns.

 

‘What is happening?’ Rax asks. ‘There’s a monster up there that Zarkon sent to destroy us,’ Shiro replies. ‘A monster? Will Zarkon’s savagery never evate? Perhaps our people were never meant to be free,’ Shay says, curling into her father. ‘Shay don’t give up, Zarkon’s power grows with every planet he conquers but he’s weakened by every being that fights back,’ Hunk says. ‘Fight back? Against a monster like that? How?’ Shay asks. ‘I don’t know but we can beat it, tell her Keith,’ Hunk turns to the red paladin beside him.

 

‘Can we?’ he asks. ‘Yes we can, this is our first mission and we’re not going to fail, we can beat it, we just need some time to come up with a plan,’ Shiro says. ‘See? Told you we can!’ Hunk beams. ‘Thanks, Shiro,’

 

The ground shakes and the Balmera wails. ‘D’you guys feel that over there?’ Hunk asks over the coms. ‘Yeah, we feel it,’ Lance replies. ‘It’s that sound again! What is that?’ Pidge asks. ‘That great noise comes from the Balmera itself, our home crumbles beneath our feet,’ Rax says. ‘The Balmera is dying and I don’ think there’s anything your friend can do about that,’

 

‘Where is [Y/n]?’ Hunk asks. ‘Last I saw her she was here the Shay and Rax,’ Keith growls in frustration as the Balmerans shrug. ‘She made haste soon after the monster started its attack,’ Rax says.

 

‘Coran, Allura, are you there?’ Shiro asks over the coms. ‘Shiro, we’re here,’ Allura replies. ‘The Balmera-’ ‘We already know, our scanners show the life draining from the Balmera,’ Coran cuts in. ‘What about [Y/n]? Are they picking up her?’ Keith asks. ‘What happened to her?’ Lance’s voice asks. ‘She ran off,’

 

‘The scanners are picking up a slight movement of heat in the core… maybe she’s trying to get back to the castle?’ Coran guesses. ‘No, she’s… preforming the rejuvenation ceremony! She’s trying to save the Balmera!’ Allura exclaims. ‘Alone?’ Keith asks. ‘We’re up here, you’re fighting with Voltron and the Balmerans probably don’t know what the ceremony is after ten thousand years’ worth of generations passing,’ Coran says. ‘I thought that was just an Altean thing?’ Pidge asks. ‘Most species back in our time were friends, we learnt the ways of each other,’ Allura says curtly.

 

‘The life is draining from the Balmera… how does that happen?’ Pidge asks, changing the subject. ‘Removing crystals from the Balmera is like removing a vital part of the mighty beast, the Balmera needs time to regenerate itself to stay healthy, but the Galras greed may have cost this noble Balmera it’s life,’ Coran explains.

 

‘So, what’s gonna happen?’ Hunk asks. ‘If [Y/n] is unsuccessful, which is most likely, the core will collapse on her, destabilising the entire skeletal structure, anyone and anything remaining on the Balmera at that point will be crushed into dust!’ Coran exclaims. ‘How long ‘till it’s core collapses?’ Shiro asks. ‘Probably a matter of vargas, the mighty organism willingly gives itself to all, but not all return its kindness,’

 

‘Then our time is short, we’ll evacuate the planet, we need to get all Balmerans to the castle of lions BEFORE the planet implodes,’ Allura says. ‘Okay, that sounds like a good plan, but how on Earth do you plan of landing the castle with that monster-thingy on the surface?’ Hunk asks. ‘You’ll need a distraction,’ Pidge says. ‘We’ll engage the beast in our lions, with it distracted Allura and Coran will land the castle and load all of its citizens,’ Shiro says. ‘OR! We could loan Balmerans into our lions a few at a time and shuttle them to the ship? Y’know, no engaging ferocious laser eye guy, how long would that take?’ Lance suggests. ‘Quintents? Movements?’ Coran guessed. ‘We only have varg-hours!’ Keith snaps.

 

‘Look, we don’t need to beat this thing, we just need to bait it away from the ship, provoke and evade,’ Shiro says. Hunk hums. ‘Okay here’s the thing, I’m worried we’ll be really, really good at the provoking part and like, really bad at the evading part,’ he says warily. ‘But if this is what it takes, to save Shay and everyone on her planet, then I’m in,’

 

‘Can you contact the bother Balmerans, or maybe [Y/n]?’ Keith asks. ‘I can, but I know not what they’ll say, leave the planet? Our home?’ Shay asks. ‘It’s the only option,’ Allura says. Coran speaks to Allura privately. ‘Hey, how come we can’t contact [Y/n]? Those earrings Allura gave her are communication devices, right?’ Lance asks. ‘If she’s focusing on the Balmera, she might not have the energy or focus to contribute,’ Pidge replies.

 

‘-I’m coming down,’ Allura’s voice cuts in. ‘You’re coming down? That this will spot your pod and blow it to pieces!’ Pidge exclaims. ‘Let me worry about that, you just focus on keeping the creature distracted,’ Allura replies.

 

The lions fly up into the sky. Shooting the creature and leading it away. ‘Okay! We’ve provoked! Time to evade!’ Hunk yells, narrowly avoiding shots from the robeast. ‘Princess, we’ve lured the monster away, it’s time,’ Shiro says. ‘I’ll contact you all when I’m on the ground,’ Allura replies. ‘Be careful out there,’ Coran sighs as the hatch opens and she shoots out. ‘Is that Allura!?’ Lance exclaims. The beast spots her too. ‘We gotta protect the princess!’ Hunk yells, directing his lion towards the beast. The lasers it shoots electrocute him. Shiro and Lance attack after before it shoots its lasers once more.

 

Allura lands softly in the caverns where Shay and her family are. ‘I’m on the ground,’ She says. ‘Hurry! II don’t know how long we can hold this this off!’ Shiro grunts back, the ground shaking violently. ‘Shay! I’m going to need your help,’ Allura says. ‘Princess?’

 

‘Have you contacted the bother Balmeras?’ They give her a disappointed look. ‘What is it? What’s going on?’ Allura asks. Another walks up to her, holding a passed out [Y/n] in her human form, a dark rose coloured patch staining the purple of her dress and her skin. ‘[Y/n]!’ Allura exclaims. ‘All Balmerans give thanks for the kindness you and the paladins have bestowed upon us, but alas, we cannot take leave of our home,’ Shay says. ‘What!?’ Allura asks.

 

‘If our great Balmeras life cycle is over because of us, then our desire is to stay with it until the end,’ Shay explains. ‘But you’ll never survive,’ Allura says. ‘We contacted the others and all agree, it’s not right that you risk your lives for us,’ Rax says. ‘Please, away, we ask for no more guilt and shame upon us,’

 

‘It is our wish, the wish of all Balmerans,’ Shay adds.

 

‘No,’ Everyone looks at the stirring girl in the father Balmeras arms, well, she’d BEEN in his arms. She was standing on her own now, hair over her eyes and leaning against the wall, one hand still clutching at the wound in her side, the other wiping blood from her mouth. ‘We won’t give up on you,’ she continued.

 

‘She’s right, we won’t give up on any of you! No matter the circumstances,’ Allura says sternly. ‘But we do not ask this of you! Please,’ Shay retorts worriedly. ‘I’ve heard your words, now let us speak ours,’ Allura starts. ‘I want to speak to the Balmerans, can you send a message for me?’

 

‘There is no need to speak for you, you two have a unique power within, the Balmera will carry your words,’ the grandmother says slowly, pointing at the wall. Where Allura’s hand was and [Y/n]’s shoulder was a light blue glow. Allura pulled off and gasped in shock. ‘Speak your heart, child, all can hear you,’ she adds, pushing Allura’s hand back onto the wall.

 

‘Balmerans, this is princess Allura, you don’t know me, but I am here to help, both, [Y/n] and myself know what it is like to watch our home planet die, for I come from planet Altea, a planet that had long been destroyed by the Galra,’ Allura says. ‘And I from planet Kri-mel, burned and torn apart by Zarkon in front of my very eyes,’ [Y/n] adds. ‘But we refuse to give up and now you all have the same choice, you can decide now to devote your lives to making sure this never happens to another planet, I am eternally sorry for what has happened to the Balmera, but I beg you, do not let it die in vain, honour the Balmeras death by refusing to give up! Join us in our fight against the Galra,’ Allura watches as the old Balmeran places her hand on the wall as well.

 

‘Your words have touched our hearts,’ She says. ‘Thank you,’ Allura nods. ‘No, thank you, you’ve given us reason to hope again,’ she replies. ‘Everyone, head to the caves just under the surface,’ Allura says, helping [Y/n] limp out of the cavern. ‘What happened?’ she asks. ‘I’ll explain after,’ [Y/n] says shaking her head.

 

‘Princess, your speak must’ve worked, the Balmerans are moving towards the surface!’ Coran exclaims. ‘Coran, we’re just beneath the surface, triangulate my position, this is your landing zone,’ Allura commands. The Balmera groans again. ‘Yes, Allura, readying ship,’ Coran replies. ‘Castle of Lions coming in, paladins, how’re you holding up?’

 

‘I think we got him pretty distracted, are the Balmerans in position?’ Keith replies. ‘They’re making their way to the top,’ Allura says. Coran lands the ship right on the edge of a cavern. ‘Bring them out! Hurry now!’ Coran exclaims. The Balmera ground and wailed, few of the structures collapsing, causing rocks to crash into the tunnels. ‘NO!’ Allura yells.

 

‘It’s on the verge of collapsing! We have to go!’ Coran yells, running up to them and supporting [Y/n] in place of Allura. ‘But the Balmerans!’ Allura cried. ‘They’re trapped!’ Rax finished for her. ‘What can be done? Time is short!’

 

‘Every hit weakens the Balmera, have you evacuated yet? What’s happening?’ Hunk asks. ‘The Balmerans are trapped, just keep distracting that beast!’ Coran replies. ‘Uh, do you want us to distract it by DYING!? Because that’s what’s gonna happen!’ Hunk yells. ‘Guys, remember when I said we didn’t have to beat it?’ Shiro asks. ‘Yes, I remember that!’ Hunk replies quickly. ‘Well we might have to eat it,’

 

‘We’re lost! All are trapped with no chance of escape!’ Shay wails, crumpling down. ‘We can’t give up,’ Allura says, placing a hand on Shay’s. ‘But what can be done?’ A light blue glow caught their attention. ‘The Balmera, the ground beneath your mighty ship appears healed, it’s essence thrives, but how?’ Shay murmurs. ‘The castle!’ Allura exclaims. ‘Not just the castle, but you as well,’ the elder Balmera says. ‘It’s true,’ [Y/n] grin weakly. ‘Your Altean energy combined with the ships crystal has revitalised this part of the Balmera,’ Coran observes.

 

‘That’s it! Maybe we can perform the ceremony you spoke about, we can save the Balmera,’ Allura says. ‘What ceremony?’ Rax asks. ‘In the days of old, when Alteans were given the gift of crystals from a Balmera, we would repay its sacrifice by preforming a ceremony, a sacred Altean would infuse the Balmera with quintessence, in this way we have a symbiotic relationship,’ Coran explains.

 

‘The Galra have only been taking, it’s time we give back,’ [Y/n] says, shoving Coran away to touch the surface with her hand, Allura standing underneath the castle. ‘I can connect with the crystal on the bridge, and use the castles power as an amplifier,’ Allura explains. ‘When your father performed the ceremony, it was on a much smaller scale, I beg you, to heal an entire planet may take more energy than you possess, you may not live through it,’ Coran says softly.

 

‘I know you’re scared for me Coran, but I must try,’ Allura replies. The Balmerans followed [Y/n]’s lead, bowing down and placing their hands on the Balmeras surface or walls, focusing their energy towards its core. It was silent save for Coran’s gasp, [Y/n]’s laboured breaths and shooting from the creature and lions in the background. The ground thudded as Voltron narrowly avoided getting the castle shot and knocking all the creature’s eyes out. A sudden strong burst of energy passed through them, and they felt the Balmera strengthen. Keith decked the robot in the chest and it flew over the mining hole and landed on the other side. Not to stand again.

 

Allura fell to the ground in a weak stated, groaning in slight pain. ‘Princess, are you alright?’ Shay asks, cradling her and Coran helps [Y/n]. Allura groans and weakly looks up at them. ‘Did it work?’ she asks. ‘Yes, the Balmera lives, it thanks you,’ Rax replies. The paladins run up from behind but freeze as the robeast stands again, ready to attack. Blue crystals shot up from the ground, encasing the monster and stopping all movement from anyone for a few ticks.

 

‘No way,’ Hunk shudders. ‘The Balmera just saves us,’ Coran says in awe. ‘Look at the crystals!’ Allura exclaims. Small blue crystal grew from the ground up in patches. ‘OH! Who’s a good Balmera? You are! Who beast the big monster? You did! Yes, you did, yes you did!’ Hunk praised, rubbing the ground like you would a dog or cat. ‘Dude, what are you doing?’ Keith asks. ‘What? It’s alive! And it woves my scwatches,’ Hunk purrs.

 

As the sun rose atop the Balmeran horizon, [Y/n] fell out of a medical pod once more. ‘Y’know, we’re going to stop taking you on missions if your keep getting hurt,’ Keith says, catching her smaller frame. ‘Sorry,’ She shrugged. ‘Seriously though, what happened? You ran away from the Balmerans and then was found passed out in the tunnels bleeding with a giant cut in your hip?’ Lance murmured.

 

‘There was something down there, and I found it,’ she replies simply. ‘I wanted to heal the Balmera so I went down to the core and started to heal it from there. I heard something so I got curious and followed, then I was attacked and won,’

 

‘Attacked? By what?’ Pidge asks. From the sleeves of her dress, [Y/n] pulls out a small blueish-pink jellyfish looking thing. It floated in mid-air, around her like a pet. ‘It’s a native animal to my planet called a “ølmåįr ėwåtå’vį” which in English translates to “floating shift”, it’s an animal that is rarely able to be domesticated and usually don’t like people, they can shape shift which is how I got the cut,’ she explains. ‘Once domesticated, however, they become much friendlier with those their host trusts, they share feelings with their owner, it’s a spiritual connection that can’t be broken,’

 

‘It looks like a jellyfish,’ Lance comments. ‘What’re you gonna name it?’ Pidge asks. [Y/n] hums. ‘Tįff, it means “galaxy” in my language,’

 

‘Well, welcome to the team, Tįff,’ Shiro says, as the paladins spread about, talking to the Balmera and whatnot. ‘Hey, [Y/n]?’ She hums and looks across at the ever slightly shorter figure of Pidge. ‘Yeah?’ she asks softly. ‘I was wondering… could you teach me the language of your people?’ Pidge asks, almost hesitantly. ‘Sure, it’s a bit… okay it’s very different to English, I may be a bit difficult,’ [Y/n] replies. Pidge scoff playfully, losing her hesitant posture for a more confident one. ‘Puh-lease, it can’t be that hard,’ [Y/n] chuckles, ‘We’ll see about that,’

‘Pidge, please come down to the detainment room,’

 

[Y/n] was running a hand over the woven stitches in her dress. If felt weird and she couldn’t stop touching it knowing it was there, however Pidge walking in grumbling about something under her breath distracted her.

 

‘Okay guys, Sendak’s almost all hooked up, but look, I have to warn you, this technology was used to keep Altean memories alive, not to interrogate prisoners,’ Coran says warily. ‘Coran, we understand this isn’t what the technology was meant for, but if we can extract Sendak’s memories, we may gain valuable intelligence on Zarkon’s troop locations,’ Shiro replies. ‘Yeah! Then we can be like [knocks of Hunks head] knock! Knock! Who’s there? The avenging fury of Voltron, son!’ Lance exclaims. ‘Don’t do that,’ [Y/n] sighs.

 

‘Fascinating, so how exactly does this work? Pidge asks. ‘As the memories are extracted, they’re written bit by bit on individual molecules of the micro-storage strands,’ Coran replies automatically.

 

‘When I go, I want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship,’ Lance says dreamily. ‘The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper aeroplane,’ Keith replies. ‘OH YEaH!? Well the amount of information you have, Keith, could be…’ Lance pauses. ‘Yeah?’ [Y/n] and Keith give Lance questioning looks as he hesitates, then growls. ‘It’s less than what I have!’

 

‘Oh! Good one lance!’ Hunk praises. ‘No, no it wasn’t,’ [Y/n] says, shaking her head. Lance pouts and Keith chuckles at this.

 

‘So, this is how you incorporated king Alfor’s memory into the Castle of Lions?’ Pidge asks. ‘Precisely, but it’s never been attempted before on an unwilling participant,’ Coran replies. The tank off to the side starts to glow but nothing happens. ‘Uh, is this what’s supposed to be happening?’ Hunk asks. ‘Let’s give it some time,’ Shiro says. A few minutes passes and Keith left for the training deck, [Y/n] saying something about the mice and Tįff. A little bit after Pidge leaves to go to the lab. After her Hunk left to get food while Coran dragged Lance off to clean the cryo-pods.

 

Tįff and the mice dances around in front of [Y/n] in some form of entertainment as Keith slashed at the gladiator. She’d transformed into her wolf form so she could understand perfectly what they were all saying.

 

‘No! It’s like this!’ Chuchule snapped angrily, shoving her husband. ‘But baaaabbbbbeeeee,’ Platt moaned in an annoying tone. She seethed. ‘This is stupid,’ Plachu groans, off on one side. ‘C’mon big brother! Play with me!’ Chulatt says, jumping around the taller. [Y/n] chuckles softly, resting her head on her paws.

 

‘Lady [Y/n]… are you okay?’ Tįff asks. ‘I’m fine… it’s just late and I haven’t had a proper sleep since I was in the cryo-pod,’ She replies, tail flicking up and curling around her. The four mice ran over to her, dancing around in her fur. ‘Boys settle down, let her rest,’ Chuchule says. ‘Sorry mum,’ Chulatt replies while his older brother scoffs.

 

Plachu curls up next to [Y/n]’s front paw. Chulatt in the fur on her head and the married couple ran off to Allura’s room. ‘You should get some rest,’ Tįff says.

 

‘End training sequence,’ Keith’s voice says, however the gladiator he was fighting didn’t let up, catching the attention off the wolf. Keith backed up slowly as it approached him. ‘End training sequence, end training sequence, now!’ He barely managed to block the gladiators attack, making [Y/n] stand and startling the mice. ‘Sorry, but I don’t think it’s safe to be here right now,’ she whispers to them. The boys climb into her fur and Tįff floats beside her watching Keith and the Gladiator.

 

Keith runs out of the room so she follows, barely managing to get her tail past before the doors closed. Keith sighs, catching his breath and leaning against the door frame. [Y/n] nudged him in a silent attempt of comfort. He couldn’t understand her in wolf form. A light blue blade shot through the door and opened in so Keith and [Y/n] ran down the halls, fighting the thing off. Tįff managed to take the mice to Allura’s room.

 

[Y/n] switched into her human form as she and Keith rounded a corner. For some reason she could hear something counting down.

 

10...

 

9…

 

8…

 

7…

 

Banging on glass caught her attention next and she saw Lance screaming for help. Keith say too. 'Keeeiiiitthhhh!!!’ ‘What’re you doing in there!?’ ‘Look out!’  Keith narrowly missed the blade of the gladiator. ‘I need help because if you don’t get me out of here I’m gonna get sucked out into space!’

 

6…

 

5…

 

4…

 

3…

 

2…

 

While it was focused on Keith [Y/n] started pressing buttons of the panel to open the airlock.

 

1… Opening airlock

 

‘I’m getting sucked out into space!!’

 

Keith managed to beat her too it, shooting the Gladiator out of the airlock in time and catching Lance before he did too. The three caught their breath leaning against a wall once the airlock closed.

 

‘What were you doing in there!?’ Keith growled at Lance. ‘Who was that guy!?’ Lance shot back. ‘He was trying to kill me!’ Keith replied in a yell. ‘Well is he the castle because that’s who’s trying to kill me!’ Lance shot back. The three paused, then screamed as they ran to get Coran.

 

Once they found him they went to the Lab to find Pidge and Hunk on the floor. ‘How can you guys be taking a nap when this castle is trying to kill us!?’ Lance asks angrily. ‘Taking a nap!? We’ve been floating in zero G, do you know how scary that is!?’ Hunk yelled back. ‘That’s not scary! THAT’S FUN! I WAS ALMOST EJECTED INTO SPACE!!’

 

‘Well I got attacked by killer food and that’s the most horrifying thing you could imagen! It’s the stuff of nightmares! IT’LL HAUNT ME TO MY GRAVE!!’ Hunk snaps at Lance. ‘Well, I had a robot try to kill me!’ Keith adds. ‘I don’t care what you say, Coran, this castle has gone apples and bananas!’ Lance snaps, turning to the Altean behind him.

 

‘Oh, perhaps the infections from Sendak’s Galra crystal is worse than we thought,’ Coran murmurs. ‘Well, let’s get rid of it,’ Hunk says. ‘It’s too late, when Sendak plugged it into the ship it corrupted the entire system,’ Coran says. ‘Sendak… wait… has anyone seen Shiro?’ Keith asks. The group took each other’s silence as a “no”. They all ran to the detainment chamber where Sendak was being held.

 

‘Shiro are you okay!?’ Pidge asks as they run in. Sendak was nowhere to be seen and Shiro was panting. ‘Where’s Sendak?’ Keith asks. ‘I-I had to get him outta here-I was hearing his voice-he can’t be trusted on this ship!’ Shiro huffs. ‘It IS the ship!’ Lance snaps. ‘I got stuck in a cryo-pod, then the AIRLOCK! Keith and [Y/n] got attacked by a robot, and Hunk and Pidge got attacked by food! It’s been a weird morning!’

 

An alarm went off. ‘What?... How’s that possible?’ Coran mumbles. ‘What is it?’ Keith asks. ‘The castle is going to wormhole,’ [Y/n] shudders. The group ran to the source, Allura in the control room.

 

‘Allura, what’s going on?’ Coran asked almost immediately. ‘We’re going to Altea, we’re going home! My father is taking us,’ Allura replies calmly. The group attempts to approach her but Alfor’s face appears on the monitors, glaring at them all. ‘STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!’ he shouts. ‘Allura! Wake up!’ Shiro yells. ‘The crystal must’ve corrupted king Alfor’s artificial intelligence,’ Coran says. ‘It’s taking over!’

 

‘We’re headed straight for a star and it’s about to explode!’ Pidge shouts. ‘Allura! ALLURA! Wake up!’ Coran shouts, one hand of the barrier keeping them separated. Allura looks back at him curiously. ‘What you’re seeing isn’t real!’ Whatever Coran was doing, it worked.

 

‘That’s NOT Altea…’ Allura says. ‘When that star goes supernova, it will destroy the entire system! Allura you must reset the course and get us outta here!’ Pidge yells. She tries, but gets electrocuted and shoved through the barrier, Shiro catches her. ‘Father please, I beg you to turn this ship around! If we don’t do it soon we will all perish!’ Allura yells.

 

‘I know. That is my intention,’ Alfor replied monochromatically. ‘What? WHY!?’ Allura asks. ‘Don’t you see dear daughter? Zarkon can never be defeated, he’s been ruling for ten thousand years,’ Alfor says. ‘But we must continue to fight!’

 

‘Fight? For what? It is all over for Altea, you don’t have to live a lifetime of war, you can be with me, and the rest of your people,’ the AI says. ‘Father please! The paladins and I can still stop Zarkon! Somewhere in there, you MUST want that to happen,’ Allura replies. The AI glitched for a minute. ‘Allura, my AI had been corrupted! You MUST disconnect my power source- We can stroll across the blossom plain every morning, just like we used to, remember how much you loved that?’ He glitches. ‘I remember, I’ll see you soon father, I’ve got to get in the AI chamber and disconnect my father’s power source manually,’ Allura says, turning to the others.

 

‘But that means… losing king Alfor forever!’ Coran says. ‘Paladins, get to your lions, I need you to slow the castle decent into the star,’ Allura says, running off. ‘I can try to override the system to open the hangars,’ Coran adds. The lions fly out and push against the front of the castle in an attempt to slow down the ship.

 

[Y/n] bit her lip anxiously as the mice and Tįff came up from behind her. Tįff warbled in her way of speaking. ‘It’s a star about to go supernova, and we’re headed right for it,’ [Y/n] says shakily. The mice squeak in alarm and Tįff warbles questionably. Alfor’s AI glitches away and Coran sighs. ‘She did it,’ he says, more to himself than [Y/n].

 

A danger warning came up of Coran’s screen and Allura came in from the AI chamber. ‘Paladins, get to your hangars, we’re getting out of here,’ Allura says. They do as they’re told and Allura manages to turn the ship around and wormhole away just as the star explodes.

 

‘I’m so sorry about your father, princess,’ Shiro says, placing a hand on her shoulder. ‘We all are,’ Hunk adds. ‘Thank you, but that was not my father, the real king Alfor was a great man, and a great father, he may not be here with us anymore, but his dream lives on through all of us, and his legacy is Voltron,’

[Y/n] was walking to her room when she noticed a light shining from underneath one of the doors. She knocked on it. ‘Pidge… are you okay…?’ she asks softly. The door opens at she looks up at her. Pidge has dark circles under her eyes and they were puffy, like she’d been crying, her air was a mess and her glasses had been abandoned somewhere.

 

‘I’m fine,’ she says, her voice croaky. ‘What’s wrong dear? You know you can talk to me about anything… right?’ Pidge was quiet for a moment, then tugged [Y/n] in by her sleeve and dragged her over to her bed.

 

‘I’ve been… feeling this weird kind of fuzzy feeling recently, around… someone,’ Pidge starts. [Y/n] nods slowly. ‘And when I heard about how worried he was about… someone else, it started to really hurt and I don’t know why,’ Pidge explains. ‘And with this someone you feel fuzzy around, do you want to be by his side all the time, to fight by his side? To do things with him?’ [Y/n] asks.

 

‘Well, yeah, but… I’m not even sure which way he goes, like… he looks gay, but he doesn’t act like it! And I just-’ Pidge growls, hiding her face in her knees as [Y/n] chuckles quietly. ‘I think you’re just in love,’ [Y/n] says. ‘Love… I hate it,’ Pidge seethes. ‘Just give it a chance, Pidge, hang out with him more, get to know him, then see how you feel,’

 

Pidge nods. ‘Yeah, okay, yeah, that might work,’ She says sniffling. [Y/n] stands to leave but Pidge tugs at her sleeves again. ‘Do you think… do you think Allura has…’ Pidge mumbled something intelligible to [Y/n]. ‘Pardon?’ she asks. ‘I said, do you think Allura has…’ she mumbled again. [Y/n] blinked.

 

‘Are you on your period?’ Pidge nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact. ‘Is that why you’ve been so emotional just now?’ Pidge shrugs but it was most likely. ‘I’ll see if Allura has anything, do you use pads or tampons?’ Pidge squirmed uncomfortably. ‘…tampons…’ [Y/n] snorts. ‘You use pads, don’t you?’ Pidge squirmed again. ‘Yes,’ she managed to say. [Y/n] chuckled. ‘Okay b-r-b Pidge,’

 

[Y/n] walked to Allura’s room at the end of the hall and knocked. ‘Oh, come in,’ Allura says. ‘Hey, sorry to bother you,’ [Y/n] says, poking her head in. ‘It’s not trouble at all, what do you need?’ Allura replies, stretching her arms arm and settling the mice down for bed. ‘I was wondering if you have any pads…?’ [Y/n] says. Did…did Alteans use pads? She honestly couldn’t remember, they’re too similar to humans. She’s been on earth too long.

 

‘Are you menstruating?’ Allura asks. [Y/n] snorts. ‘Not me… Pidge,’ she replies. ‘Oh, I suppose that’s why she’s locked herself in her room, uh, yes, I have some here somewhere,’ Allura pulls open a few draws until she holds out a packet of them. ‘I have plenty more of these, so don’t worry, oh, and tell Pidge she can come to me whenever she needs more,’ Allura chuckles, handing it to her. ‘Thanks,’ Allura gives an understanding nod and [Y/n] leaves, coming back to Pidge.

 

‘She did, has plenty more, told me to tell you to go to her when you need more,’ [Y/n] says curtly. ‘Thanks… oh, and… don’t tell anyone… about this… or my… crush…please?’ Pidge murmurs.

 

‘Wålckėr zlįrrp tøhtėhn chlįrthmåch tøht’tøht, goodnight Pidge,’ [Y/n] leaves a stunned Pidge in her room to process. ‘WAIT!! I FORGOT YOU SAID YOU’D TEACH ME YOUR LANGUAGE! WHAT DID YOU SAAAAYYYYYYY!!??!?’ Pidge probably woke everyone up, but she didn’t care at the moment.

 

[Y/n] giggled, she was standing at the door to her room with Pidge still in her own door way and people coming out of their rooms confused. ‘That means “Your secret is safe with me”, goodnight guys,’ with that, she disappeared into her room.

A few varg-hours, a few hours later, the soft sound of her door opening woke her. She hummed, still half asleep with she noticed Keith in the doorway, missing his usual jacket, belt and gloves. Is he wearing… red lion slippers? Cute. ‘Nightmare?’ she asks, slightly coming to. He nodded, holding his own pillow close. He looked like a child.

 

“C’mere,’ She pushed herself against the wall and transformed into her wolf form, letting Keith sleep with her. ‘It was weird…’ Keith says. [Y/n] perks up curiously. Usually he didn’t talk about what they were. ‘Sendak had come back and he… he captured you, and the others… I-I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak…’

 

{Warning: Keith basically recalls his nightmare where he watched the others die horrific deaths and scares himself into a panic attack, if you’re sensitive to this, don’t read, skip past it to the next {BRACET THINGY} part, also [Y/n] transforms again mid-way to speak to him so yeah}

 

[Y/n] nuzzled into his neck. ‘a-and I couldn’t s-save anyone a-and-’ Keith sniffled, running a hand through his hair, but doing nothing to stop the tears slipping from his eyes. ‘h-he took Sh-Shiro first, s-s-skinned him alive,’

 

WHAT KIND OF TRĖI’VĮ (*) NIGHTMARE-

 

‘S-second was Hunk, h-he was starved- a-and w-was given t-this poison t-that made him l-laugh… s-so h was crying and l-laughing at the same time, u-until he suffocated o-or got poisoned I DON’T KNOW!’

 

‘A-and then it was Lance, h-he was chained up l-like a doll an-and Sen-endak s-slit his arms a-all the way ac-across his chest u-until he bled out,’

 

[Y/n] formed back, pulling Keith up into a sitting position. ‘Keith, breath,’ she wiped the tears from his eyes. But Keith just continued rambling on about how Coran and Allura where killed.

 

‘Then-then they saw y-you an-and kept you f-for tests and-and I could hear you scream an-and crying and I c-couldn’t do anything,’

 

‘Keith, breath with me okay? Beep breaths, you don’t need to keep thinking about it,’

 

‘Then it was Pidge… s-she was tied down t-to a table an-and they electrocuted her a-and cut her and- h-he cut open h-her stomach while s-she was alive and p-pulled out her organs a-and then he pulled out a b-beating heart…. Then I woke up,’

 

‘Keith. You’re not listening to me, breath,’

 

Keith clings tightly to her dress, face buried in her chest as he started bawling. Suddenly he quieted down, his breathing got quicker, he started fidgeted and his grip got tighter on her dress. ‘Keith? Oh trėį’vį- Keith, I’m going to touch you… okay?’ he made a whimpering sound.

 

[Y/n] touched his shoulder and he tense slightly, but for just a second. She pushed him back and held his hands tightly. ‘Breath with me… okay? In for five seconds,’ Keith followed her instructions. ‘Hold for six seconds,’ he was visibly counting the seconds it took him, but he was calming down. ‘Breath out for seven seconds,’ Keith was much calmer now.

 

{Okay that storm is over, also I am horrible at writing panic attacks… well that makes sense, moving on}

 

‘Now, think about the person that makes you fuzzy inside, someone that your love, or are close with, now think of everything you loved about them, keep thinking about that,’ [Y/n] leads Keith down and lets him curl into her stomach. ‘Thanks, you’re a life saver y’know?’ Keith asks with a weak chuckle. ‘Don’t, not right now,’ [Y/n] says. ‘Yeah… sorry,’

 

‘Now it is time to forget,’

 

Keith closes his eyes, listening to her voice.

 

‘Your burdens and fears,

Let go the things weighing you down,’

 

He feels himself calming down and being able to properly breath again.

 

‘Instead look towards the sky,

That’s where I’ll be,

Sun and moon,

Come back,’

 

He thought of his friends, how much he cares for them, even in how little time he’s known them all. They really have grown as a team.

 

‘Weep not little ones,

For I am here,’

 

He clung closer to [Y/n], the person who’d been with him his entire life, she’s always been there, no matter what.

 

‘Your worries become another wave,

In the sea,

So, wash away,

Close your eyes and sleep,’

 

Keith swallows his pride and opens his mouth.

 

‘Precious one so small,

So sweet,

Straight from the brightest star,

What a miracle,

You truly are,

I am blessed that you’re here,’

 

Keith isn’t alone in the world known universe, and even though it feels like he is, there’s always people he can turn to. He’s happy to have the amazing friends and family he has now. He wouldn’t trade them for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode/s:
> 
> 8 – Rebirth
> 
> 9 – Crystal Venom
> 
>  
> 
> (*) trėį’vį = fucking
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any questions comment below, I'm happy to explain anything if you don't quite yet understand.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes. [Y/n] can speak English, Dutch and Mūs-krį-mėl (her mother tongue). Okay.  I'm still working on finishing the words in Mūs-krį-mėl but I have a little list and most will repeat the more she speaks.
> 
>  
> 
> Good luck figuring out what these words mean btw.
> 
> Lullaby (and cover... idk if it is a cover or the actual song but it's called "Lullaby of the Sun and Moon") do not belong to be. I just like it.


	5. Chapter 5 Problems Come Back to Back

Everyone was piled around Pidge as she types away at her computer. Decoding and analysing. ‘Somewhere inside Sendak’s memories we should be able to find the inside information that gives us the key to take down Zarkon,’ Allura says. ‘I don’t think your father would approve of searching through an enemy’s memories,’ Coran replies warily.

 

‘I know, but we have to do everything we can to defeat Zarkon,’ Allura sighs. ‘Once we learn all his weaknesses we can just drive up to his front door and challenge him to a fight; winner takes the universe!’ Lance says dramatically. They stare at him silently for a minute.

 

‘Anything good yet, Pidge?’ Shiro asks, drawing their attention back to the monitor. ‘We were only able to salvage bits and pieces,’ Pidge replies, not taking her eyes off the screen. ‘We need something to work with, right now we don’t even have a decent map of the empire,’ Keith says with a sigh. ‘Who needs a map? After ten thousand years of conquering I could probably fire my Bayard in any random point in space and hit a Galra ship,’ Lance replies.

 

Shiro sighs. ‘If we could only find troop locations, or supply routes, small targets we could hit ‘n’ run, then we could start to free planets one by one,’ Shiro murmurs. ‘BORING! I want the big “Ka-boom”!’ Lance interjects. ‘Sure, if you want the space version of a Viking funeral,’ [Y/n] replies sarcastically. Lance glares at her.

 

‘Zarkon’s been building his empire for ten thousand years, we’re not going to tear it down over night with five inexperienced pilots and one support ship, hitting him where he lives would be a huge mistake,’ Shiro says.

 

‘Okay! I’ve crossed referenced Sendak’s memories with the info I got from the down ship back on Arus, most of it was a garbled mess but one thing kept repeating, something called a “universal station”,’ Pidge says. ‘Universal station, like, the kinda station that controls the entire universe?’ Hunk asks. Pidge pushed his head out of the way of her monitors. ‘Well, we are translating in from Galra so it could also be “galactic hub”,’ She says. ‘Or space base!’ Lance adds. Everyone stares at him again. ‘What?’

 

‘I’m pulling up the location of your universal-hub-station-base on our screens now,’ Coran says. An image of three planets comes up, but no base or station. ‘So, where is it?’ Lance asks. ‘I don’t know, our long-range sensors are unable to find anything at those coordinates,’ Coran says slowly. ‘Maybe he remembered it wrong?’ Keith suggests. ‘Or maybe we just stumbled upon a top-secret base in Sendak’s memories,’ Pidge counters. ‘Only one way to find out, let’s take a look,’ Allura says.

 

The ships blast away and to the coordinates Pidge found. It floats aimlessly for a while. ‘We should be close enough to get a good scan, but far enough away to avoid being noticed,’ Allura says, accidentally waking Hunk up from his nap. The ship circles around a planet and they saw a large Galra base. ‘There it is,’ Keith says.

 

‘It appears the gravitation between the two planets warps the electron emission spectrum enough to keep the planet off the deep space scanners,’ Coran observes. ‘So you can only see it if you really know where to look,’ Pidge murmurs.

 

‘This place must handle shipments from all over the Galra empire,’ Shiro says. ‘If this is just some big airport where shipments come and go, why is it hidden?’ [Y/n] asks. ‘There must me more to this than we’re seeing,’ Shiro replies. ‘Than we better go down there to take a look,’ Allura says. ‘We’ll need to enter here, the central control building,’

 

‘I’m sorry princess, did you say “we”?’ Keith asks, turning to Allura. ‘I’m going with you,’ she replies simply. ‘I’ve travelled between the Galra transportation hubs many times with my father before the war began, I know more about them than any of you,’ She continues.

 

‘Princess, I’d rather you stay here,’ Coran interjects. ‘I’m a part of this fight against Zarkon as much as anyone, I’m going, does anyone have a problem with that?’ Allura looks around the room, daring anyone to oppose her. The others just turned away and Coran turned to Shiro for comfort. Shiro shrugs. ‘Fine, suit up,’ Coran nearly faints and the others give Shiro questionable looks.

‘We’ll go in low, fast and hopefully undetected, coming around the dark side of the nearest planet should keep them from getting a visual on us,’ They used the green lion with her cloaking ability. ‘Thanks to Pidge’s modifications on the green lion we’ll have thirty seconds of cloaking,’

 

‘I can flood their shot range sensors with a radiation bust, that should buy you a dobash or so while they assume it’s cosmic interference, but after that it’s after you to be out of sight,’ Coran says.

 

Sneaking in was easy, but now they had to get past the guards. One yawned, clearly bored. ‘Psst, hey,’ Shiro whispers to him. He turns and Shiro decks him in the face before he can realise Shiro wasn’t supposed to be there. A few shots from Lance’s Bayard gets the other two guards out of service.

 

‘How’s it look out there?’ Shiro asks and Pidge types at her laptop. ‘All clear,’ Keith replies, looking out the front window. ‘This shouldn’t take too long,’ Hunk murmurs, plugging in a cord. ‘We’ll have all the information we need in a few minutes,’ Pidge says. ‘Hunk and I have made some improvements since the last time I tried to download Galra info, we should get a nice clean translation immediately, Hunk had a great idea about how to do it!’ she adds.

 

‘Yeah, yeah-yeah, you guys remember when we studied algorithms at the Garrison and Mr York told us that joke about the ghost learning symbolic logic and innumerably infinite sets?’ Hunk asks. ‘Boring,’ Lance replies. ‘Right-yeah-totally, it was boring, anyway- the joke goes-’

 

‘Guys, sorry to interrupt, but I think we got company,’ Keith says. ‘Zlėtch (*) Ivy…’ [Y/n] murmurs. ‘Think we should get outta here?’ Shiro asks. ‘We just need a few more seconds,’ Pidge whispers. ‘Stay low, we need this intel,’ Shiro replies. The screen overhead opens and everyone scrambles to hide under the monitors.

 

The Galran looks around, confused. ‘He’s still looking, I think he’s waiting for a signal or somethin’,’ Lance whispers. ‘Oh, I got it!’ Hunk crawls over to the disabled robot and flails around with the arms a bit on screen. The Galran took this and hung up communication. ‘Nice job Hunk,’ Lance says, high five-ing the Galra arm as Hunk held it up. ‘Thanks,’

 

‘Okay, download complete,’ Pidge says. ‘What’s it say?’ [Y/n] asks, beating Keith to it. ‘Nothing! This place doesn’t have any useful information, just a schedule of the ships coming in and out,’ she growls. ‘Well, I guess this mission was a bust,’ Lance shrugs. ‘Let’s get back to the castle,’ Shiro says. ‘Hold on, Pidge, do you know where that ship is headed?’ Allura asks.

 

‘Uhm, it’s scheduled… to be here for ‘bout half an hour then sent off to central command,’ she replies. ‘That’s got the heavier information we need, and I’m going to sneak aboard that ship and get it for us,’ Allura says. ‘What!? No way!’ Lance growls. ‘How’re you gonna get in?’ Keith asks. Allura takes off her helmet. ‘I’m going to walk right through the front,’ 

 

Allura’s skin turns purple and show grows a bit in height. ‘How the heck did you do that?’ Hunk asks. ‘The Alteans are a chameleon like people, that can blend in with the local populations, it’s the ability that’s made us great explorers and diplomates throughout our history,’ Allura explains.

 

‘So, can you turn into like, a balloon!?’ Lance yells. ‘How many colours can you be at once!?’ Pidge asks. ‘Aren’t you afraid you’ll rip your pants!?’ Hunk adds.

 

‘No, just one at a time, and I will need a change of costume, I can use his uniform as a disguise,’ Allura replies. ‘I can’t let you go in there alone,’ Shiro says. ‘Excuse me? I do not need your permission,’ Allura replied. ‘It’s too dangerous, I’m going in with you,’ Shiro says. ‘Me to!’ [Y/n] adds. ‘You two will stick out like a Shelferix(?) nose,’ Allura growled. ‘You’re going to need that nose princess, Shiro’s hand is made from Galra tech, it’s the only thing we have that will allow us to interface with their systems and gather intel, plus I can sniff out guards from across the ship,’ [Y/n] says as Pidge waves Shiro’s arm.

 

‘I can monitor the download remotely from here,’ Pidge adds. ‘Fine, you two can come,’ Allura sighs. ‘You guys better hurry up if you wanna get on and off before the ship leaves for Zarkon’s central,’ Hunk advises. ‘How are you gonna get Shiro on board?’ Keith asks and [Y/n] goes into her wolf form.

 

Shiro ends up shoved inside a crate while [Y/n] walks beside Allura in wolf form. ‘Halt,’ A guard says. Allura stops walking and two guards push something off the ship. The guard let’s Allura enter after. She sighs once she passes them but could feel them eyeing [Y/n].

 

They looked into a crowded hallway. Shiro growls suddenly, eyes closed tightly. ‘Shiro, are you alright?’ Allura asks. ‘I just remembered how I escaped from the Galra prison ship, listen, most of the ship’s personnel are sentries,’ Shiro says. ‘So?’ Allura asks. ‘When I was a prisoner I times their pattern,’

 

‘Do you remember it?’ Allura asks. ‘Let’s find out,’ He leads them down a hallway, just as guard’s pass. [Y/n] doesn’t move and the guards glance over her before continuing. Shiro and Allura moved again to keep hidden. Shiro kept leading then, running past and narrowly missing getting caught. [Y/n] was a distraction for most guards or they ignored her.  They kept running around until they found a control room of sorts.

 

Shiro knocked the sentries with his robotic arm quickly and they through them against a wall out of sight. ‘We only have a few minutes until the next patrol comes by,’ Shiro says. ‘Watch the door,’ He adds, looking up at Allura and then down at [Y/n]. ‘Got it,’ Allura replies for both. Shiro (and Pidge I guess) start scanning the information off of the front while the girls stood lookout. Something blocked Pidge from getting in properly.

 

‘What’s going on here?’ a voice asks. Allura whips around to block the guards view of Shiro. ‘Who are you?’ he asks. ‘It’s about time you got here, where is the rest of your squad?’ Allura asks, not breaking a sweat as she stopped him from looking around her. ‘Uh, what squad?’ the guard asks. ‘The squad that is to escort me and my associates to our ship,’ Allura replies authoritivly, referring to the wolf beside her and Shiro (without letting the guard see him of course). ‘Who’s back there, what’s going on?’ the guard tried to walk past but Allura blocked him.

 

‘We are part of Zarkon’s high command, our work must not be disturbed,’ She snaps. ‘Where’s chief information officer Plytox?’ he asks. ‘Uh, he’s in there, say hello Plyrox,’ Allura says almost hesitantly. Shiro does hesitate, then in a weird accent he says; ‘It’s Plytox!’

 

‘Oh, sorry, see?’ Allura asks. ‘Oh, vrepit sa, sir, I get his name wrong too,’ he whispered the last part to Allura then bent down to [Y/n] and hesitantly reached out to pet her. ‘Is he a cosmic wolf?’ the guard asks. ‘Uh, yes, I believe she is,’ Allura says. ‘Apologies, she’s very pretty, you must be special to have one, cosmic wolves haven’t been seen in decapeebs, in child stories I heard they were like luck charms or spirits that guided you, they were special to have around,’ he says. ‘Really? How interesting, have you heard the stories of cosmic werewolves?’ Allura asks. The guard stands at turns to her. ‘A few, they’re rarer than cosmic wolves and are like guardians to their masters or territories, I thought Zarkon destroyed their planet a few thousand decapeebs ago,’ the guard hummed. ‘Some must’ve survived,’

 

‘Must have,’ Allura says. The guard gives somewhat of a smile and then leaves. Allura turns to Shiro and they both sigh, letting out breath they hadn’t noticed they were holding. ‘Is all that guardian stuff true?’ Shiro asks. [Y/m] merely nods in response, preferring to sit in front on the entry way than face Shiro or Allura.

 

‘Uhm,’ the guard came back and Allura tensed. ‘Do you think I could get assigned to Zarkon’s unit? Nothing happens on this ship,’ he asks… almost sheepishly. ‘Uhm, well, I don’t know, what’s do you think girl?’ Allura looked at [Y/n]. She looked up at them, tilted her head, and looked back out to the hall, flipping her tail in an amused way. ‘Uh, what’s your bloodthirstiness level on a scale of one to five?’ Allura turns back to the guard. ‘One being; “no thanks, I’m full” and five being; “unquenchable,”?’ she adds for clarification.

 

The guard hums thoughtfully. ‘If I’m being honest, about a three,’ he replies. ‘We can work on that,’ Allura says, a bit too quickly, not that the guard noticed. Suddenly alarms blared from around them and both hummed questionably.

 

‘Fugitive prisoner 117-9875 detected, remain where you are, security alerted,’ A robotic voice says from the void.

 

Allura backs into the room with her hands up as the guard aims his gun at her. [Y/n] walks calmly in to the room and sits in front of Allura and Shiro silently. The guard stares for a minute and sighs. ‘Follow me, I’ll get you out,’ he finally mutters. Both, Shiro and Allura, were taken back, but a chipper bark from [Y/n] and the sudden wagging of her tail made them decide it was a okay to trust this guard. So they followed him.

 

Eventually they passed sentries and they started chasing. ‘Pidge, fire up the green lion, we’re coming in hot,’ Shiro says over the coms as they avoided lasers and the guard helping them shot back.

 

‘Secure hatchets, all personnel take positions for departure,’

 

‘Quiznack,’ the guard cursed, encouraging them to run faster. ‘The escape pods are up here!’ he calls, roughly turning a corner.

 

‘Formulating navigation, all crew assume hyper speed positions,’

 

The sentries kept chasing as the guard shoots at them. Allura pulls off the helmet causing the guard to stumble in shock, but he kept leading them reguardless (I’m going to die alone… not regrets tho). ‘Hurry! We can’t leave once the ship enters hyper speed,’ Allura yells.

 

The could feel the ship moving beneath them as it rose to the sky ready to blast away. Once they found the room the escape pods were stored in, Shiro attempted to close the door, however, one of the sentries stopped it mid-second. Allura uses unknown strength to push the doors together and the guard helps, very little but probably more than Shiro would’ve. Shiro programmed the escape pod while this was happening.

 

Shiro comes up underneath hem and used his robot arm to meld the doors together. The lights in the hall flickered on. ‘It’s about to take off, get on!’ Allura yells. ‘I’m not leaving you!’ Shiro yells back. ‘You have to!’ Allura says as the doors of the pod begin to close. [Y/n’ sighs through her nose and looks at the Galran guard. Then, with little hope of actual success she brushed against the trio and in a flash of [f/c] they were inside the pod. [Y/n] pants and lies on the floor as the sentries bombard the room, shooting at the pod. ‘NO!’ Allura wailed.

 

The guards inspected [Y/n], then lead her to a cell that cancelled out the teleportation or other powers she might’ve had, not that she even seemed to have the energy to move. Most of it was a blur and she quickly fell asleep.

 

The slowing momentum of the ship woke [Y/n] up, and a few minutes later druids and a witch approached. She’d reverted to her normal form in her sleep, but no doubt security cameras had caught sight of this.

 

The witch seemed momentarily started at the young girl but collected herself quickly. ‘Come with me,’ she says, eerily softly. The platform the witch, Haggar, led her to started to lift and eventually came to a stop where [Y/n] could only assume the giant person in front pf her was Zarkon.

 

Haggar approached him, [Y/n] following, the magic guards right behind her. ‘Princess [Y/n] …’ Zarkon says. The girl’s heart nearly stops. It’s been so many years since she was addressed by that. It felt… unnatural. [Y/n] stops walking, the guards behind her walking into her, she however remained steady. ‘You destroyed Krį-mėl, my home, my people!’ She yells angrily.

 

‘That’s not true,’ Zarkon replies, turning to face her. ‘We tried to save your planet, however we were being shot at and the enemy hit a sensitive part of your planet causing an explosion,’ he explains, somehow emotionlessly. [Y/n]’s eyes widen. ‘Tell me child, how did you survive?’ Haggar asks. ‘I had direct contact with the quintessence field… same as you,’ she replies curtly.

 

‘Voltron… is going to put an end to your empire,’ that came out more as a statement than someone lashing out but [Y/n] didn’t want to fall into silence again. ‘No, it will only make me more powerful, king Alfor knew that as well as I, that’s why he led me to believe he destroyed it so long ago, but now your new paladins will come for you, and they will deliver Voltron to me and with it the key to unimaginable power,’ He replies.

 

Zarkon sent [Y/n] back to her cell, which she gladly accepted over the conversation with Haggar or Zarkon. The barrier somehow cut off her ability to turn wolf so she just curled up on the stone floor and attempted to sleep. Someone walked by. She opened her eyes and shot up in shock once she recognised him. ‘Thace!?’ she exclaims. ‘Sh, I’m here under cover, okay? Your friends are attacking soon, okay, trust me,’ he says, handing back a small purple blade [Y/n] hadn’t noticed she was missing. She nods briskly. ‘Of course,’ Thace smiles, then leaves. The sounds of shooting outside proved his statement to be true.

 

A while of listening to explosions and lasers later a loud thus was hear and Hunk came in after blasting a hole in her wall. ‘Hunk!’ she calls. ‘We’re going to get you out of here,’ he says. ‘What’re you doing here? Tell me you didn’t bring Voltron to Zarkon’s central command,’ a realisation hit. ‘Where’s the black lion?’

 

Now that the cell wasn’t blocking out the signal of her earrings she could hear pained grunts from a certain black paladin. ‘We have to save Shiro!’ she yells, running past with Hunk following. ‘Hunk! Did you get her?’ Lance asks. ‘Yeah, but there’s been a change of plans,’ Hunk replies. The pair ran until they found themselves in a hangar, watching Shiro get beat up by Haggar.

 

‘Which one’s the real one!?’ Hunk yells. She stares intensely, focusing her magic once more until she sees it. ‘HUNK FIRE!’ she yells, pointing at the witch moving in for a shot at Shiro. Hunk fires his Bayard directly at Haggar, which she quickly blocks with a shield, then she teleports away as Shiro attempts to punch her, he fell on impact, clutching the glowing wound on his hip.

 

‘We’ve got to get out of her,’ [Y/n] says, helping Shiro up and leading him towards the door. ‘Where’s the scary lady?’ Hunk asks nervously. ‘HUNK!’ the yellow paladin hums and follows her, not wanting to be left behind. They got Shiro back to the black lion and [Y/n] stayed with Hunk in the yellow lion until they got onto the castle, where she quickly got off and headed to the front with Coran and Allura.

 

‘Alright paladins, time to get out of here,’ Allura says, placing her hands on the staffs that make the ship go. ‘Hello? What’s going on? I don’t see a wormhole?’ Hunk calls. ‘The Galra barrier is jamming our ability to create one!’ Coran wails. ‘Calm down, we’ll be fine! Just wait a tick,’ [Y/n] says. Allura and Coran turned to look at her. ‘I have a friend inside the system, he’s gonna get us out, okay?’  she adds. They continue to look at her but turn back to the front quickly when they notice the incoming ships. ‘THEY HAVE US COMPLETELY SURROUNDED!!’ Coran yells.

 

Suddenly the purple barrier around the central command flashes and disappears. ‘What just happened?’ Pidge asks. ‘Who cares? WORMHOLE!’ Hunk yells. So they do, however the usually blue wormhole glitches a pink colour.

 

‘Coran? What’s happening?’ Shiro asks. ‘The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised! It’s breaking down!’ Coran replies. ‘What does that mean?’ Lance asks. ‘It means we have no control over where we’re headed!’ Coran snaps.

 

A realisation hits [Y/n] again and she runs into the closes hangar, Pidge’s ‘Close the hangar doors!’ yells over the coms. It was too late. The open hangar doors allowed the lions to be thrown out of the castle. ‘Oh Quiznack,’ [Y/n] murmurs, able to hear the screams off her friends until she too was whisked out into the wall of the wormhole.

Quiet murmuring was all [Y/n] could hear as she woke up. Her groan of pain alerts the people around her and they fell silent as she tried to sit up. A hand gently pushed her back onto the table and an unknown voice says something blurred out by the ringing in her ears. Eventually her sight settles in the light shining too brightly in her eyes above her and the ringing in her ears quiets down a little. She looks over at the creatures that’s rescued her.

 

She seemed about the height of a human adult. She also looked like a raccoon from Earth. She has black, short, jadedly cut hair falling over the right side of her face with light blue and aqua streaks in it. Her fur was a light grey colour with darker grey rings around her long tail and eyes. Her eyes alone were a bright aqua colour and her outfit matched with blue and aqua colour scheme. It was a sweater-dress thing that barely covered her ass (probably because of her tail) but also had a heart shaded hole in the front, exposing her cleavage. She kinds reminded [Y/n] of Keith.

Beside her was a pale, blue furred cat-person-thing. She has dark blue hair tucked into a black beanie and a tail to match, falling just to her knees. She wore a black shirt the sleeve slipping down one shoulder and a pair of bright, ocean blue shorts. She had bright pinkish-purple eyes and a matching hoodie wrapped around her waist.

 

Across the table was a white fox-like girl. He ears, fingers and tail were tipped in a lavender color. She had long brown hair falling to her waist with her bangs curling to the left side on her face ties in a ponytail. She wore a light blue tress with a red jacket over the top. Her eyes are ruby ref with eh left having a purple gradient rising from the bottom.

 

Next to her was a dark grey furred cat. She has orange bangs falling down her face lined with red and yellow while her ponytail was green blue and purple. She wore a pastel pink dress, shorter than the girl beside her’s and a pastel purple jacket, a bright blue scarf wrapped around her neck. Her eyes were a rose coloured and what the Quiznack? She doesn’t have a mouth??

 

‘Are you feeling okay?’ the fox-one asks. ‘My head is pounding,’ [Y/n] replies honestly. The raccoon holds out a pill and a glass of water. ‘Here,’ she says gravely. ‘Thanks,’ [Y/n] quickly swallows the pill down. ‘Do you remember your name?’ the fox one speaks up again. ‘[Y/n],’ she replies simply. ‘My name is Iris, this is Midnight,’ she refers to the cat beside her. ‘This is Tri,’ she refers to the raccoon. ‘And that’s Lily,’ the cat-thing.

 

‘It’s nice to meet you,’ [Y/n] says. ‘Hardly, we’re barely getting by without being caught by Zarkon or his goons,’ Tri growls. ‘Well, regardless, any meeting of a friend is welcome meeting,’ Lily says, giving a slightly strained smile. ‘If we can consider you an ally,’ Tri adds. ‘Friend,’ Lily corrects. Tri rolls her eyes and glares at nothing. ‘Indeed, I’m part of the Voltron force, fighting against Zarkon’s rein,’ [Y/n] says. ‘Volton? That’s just a child’s tale,’ Tri retorts. ‘Not anymore,’ Tri hums raising an eyebrow, but leaves it at that.

 

‘Can you walk?’ Iris asks softly. ‘I dunno… maybe?’ [Y/n] slides off the bench and stands up wobbling on her feet. She steadies herself against the wall then walks around slowly. Midnight claps happily and Lily flicks her ears and smiles softly. ‘We should introduce you to the others,’ Iris says. ‘Others?’ [Y/n] asks.

 

A white furred cat-like character peeks her head in through the door. She has dark pink hair tied in a ponytail with bangs over her right eye. Her eyes were pastel pink and she wore a hot pink dress with two bright blue stripes across the torso that was way too short with sleeves starting at her shoulders.

 

‘Dolly and Verruca finished making lunch is the girl-’ she pauses ‘Oh, hello, my name is Charlotte, I’m Midnight’s younger sister,’ she beams. ‘I’m [Y/n],’ Charlotte smiles brightly, like a child. ‘Come! Meet the others!’ she says, taking [Y/n]’s hands and dragging her out. She leads her around what looked like a house (guess she was in someone’s bedroom before).

 

On Charlotte’s exposed back there was a tattoo in blue of a butterfly with what seemed to be sparks around it.

 

Someone with green skin and blonde hair was the first she saw in the kitchen. They had one sunny yellow eye and wasn’t wearing a shirt. Instead she wore a black vest and denim shorts. ‘That’s Verruca!’ Charlotte beamed.

 

The other was a yellow chicken looking character with shy blue eyes. She wears a blue dress with short sleeves starting from her shoulders, her bra straps visible. On her back she has light yellow wings. Her dress exposes her back, curling around her to sit just under her feathers of a tail and leaving room her wings in the process. ‘That’s Dolly!’ Charlotte adds.

 

Verruca briskly nods and Dolly… smiles? She had a beak, it’s hard to tell. ‘It’s great to see you’re up and about miss…?’ she says, shaking [Y/n]’s hands energetically. ‘My name is [Y/n],’ she replies shakily. ‘We’ve made lunch, you must be hungry,’ Verruca says handing her and the others a plate. It looked like a sandwich does on Earth.

 

‘Thank you,’ [Y/n] says, sitting at a nearby table and digging in, almost immediately gagging. She opened the sandwich to see the meat inside looked like some type of living worm. She paled. ‘It doesn’t look great but it tastes good!’ Charlotte says. [Y/n] decided she wasn’t hungry and just places the sandwich back on the plate silently.

 

A young rabbit looking person came out of some room. She’s wearing a sleeveless purple dress with a pink collar and tie with matching purple fingerless gloves that came up to her shoulders. Her bangs and eyes were brown and she had an undercut. ‘This is Anamelia, she’s our youngest,’ Iris says. ‘There’s another but he’s only usually up at night,’

 

‘How long was I out for? And where am I?’ [Y/n] asks. ‘Well, you were probably out for a few vargas, this is a colonised Balmera of rebels, it’s hidden from monitors and no Galra come around here so it’s the best base we got,’ Iris explains. ‘Interesting… we were unaware of this,’ [Y/n] murmurs to herself softly, tapping at the table anxiously.  She felt an emptiness for some reason, she was lighter than usual.

 

‘If you’re a friend, I guess you can have your knife back,’ Tri says, only now just coming into the room. She was holding a familiar purple blade. ‘Oh, thank you,’ [Y/n] replies, taking the object from her and securing it where it was before underneath her dress. She’d learnt this hid it when she transformed. She didn’t bother to question it.

 

‘Midnight examined it and apparently it’s made of luxite, it’s a very rare substance, how’d you find it?’ Tri asks. ‘It was given to me when I “awakened” the blade, it’s easier explained by the Blade of Mamora than me,’ the other girls visibly stiffened at the mention of the blade. ‘You’ve heard of them?’

 

‘Briefly, aren’t they a team of Galrans?’ Tri asks, narrowing her eyes. [Y/n] and Tri eyes each other through their peripheral vision cautiously, waiting for the other to attack. ‘It’s true, only one of Galra blood can awaken a blade, but the Blade of Mamora are an elite team of fighters that support peace, they’re against Emperor Zarkon,’ [Y/n] says with a sigh. ‘There are Galrans disloyal to the central command? That’s an interesting theory,’ Verruca says to herself. ‘It is,’ [Y/n] twitched anxiously.

 

‘What are you?’ Tri asks after a moment of collective silence. ‘Half cosmic werewolf, half Galra,’ she replied. ‘You’re- but- I thought- aren’t they- what?’ Iris stutters. ‘If you’re saying cosmic wolves or werewolves are a myth, Voltron and the Blade were assumed to be a myth too,’ [Y/n] says. Iris stares at her with wide eyes. ‘A cosmic halfling…’ Tri murmurs. Midnight suddenly slams her hands on the table and her chair screeches as she pushes it back to stand.

 

‘Y o u ’ r e   t h e   p r i n c e s s   a r e n ’ t  y o u ?’ Her voice was scratchy as if she hadn’t spoken in a while or strained it and it sounded like an echo that you couldn’t pin point. Another silence washed over the table. ‘O n l y   t h e   p r i n c e s s   o f   t h e   K r į – m ė l   p l a n e t    a n d   t h e   p r i n c e   o f   t h e   G a l r a n   e m p i r e   w e r e   G a l r a   h a l f l i n g s ,’ She continues. ‘Congrats, you figure me out,’ [Y/n] replies sarcastically. ‘B u t   y o u r   p l a n e t   w a s   d e s t r o y e d . . .   h o w ’ d   y o u   s u r v i v e ?’ She asks. ‘Simple, when the Blade found my scarred body and they took me to the quintessence field, the direct contact with raw quintessence brought me back to life,’

 

‘Holy quiznack,’ Tri murmurs. Again, silence as the rebels stared into [Y/n]’s soul. ‘Well this was fun,’ [Y/n] stood and went to leave. When she was halfway out the door, a small hand on her wrist stops her. ‘Are you really a princess?’ Anamelia asks, looking up at her with large brown eyes. ‘I am… despite the destruction of my world,’ she replies. ‘Well… we could be your people, if you want…’ she says softly.

 

[Y/n] turns around sharply to face her, eyes wide. She’s not quite sure what got over her, but she felt a wet substance fall down her face. Anamelia looked shocked. ‘D-don’t cry! I-I’m sorry! I-I-’

 

‘Ann, I think you made her happy,’ Iris whispers to her. ‘I-uh… d-do you want a hug?’ Anamelia asks. [Y/n] bit her bottom lip as it trembled, suppressing the urge to cry. Anamelia hesitates but hugs her waist. [Y/n] broke. She sobbed, holding this child she’d just met like she was an old friend and breaking down in her arms.

 

‘You’ve got a lot of pent up emotions, huh?’ Anamelia asks. [Y/n] coughed and hiccupped as Anamelia shushed her softly. ‘S-s-sorry i-I gu-guess I ne-eded t-to let th-that out [sniffs] I-I’m okay now,’ [Y/n] hiccupped but Anamelia let her go anyways. ‘Welcome to the team, princess,’ Tri says, a playful smirk tugging at her lips. [Y/n] sniffles but smiles in response. ‘Yeah, thanks,’

 

After [Y/n] managed to calm down, Midnight asked to see her wolf form. Turning was slightly difficult and caused a headache to form but the look of adoration and surprise on the girls faces more than made up for it. Tri eased up on her, probably from pity but it was appreciated anyways, Midnight was asking questions about her culture and Anamelia and Charlotte were being a general nuisance of children. The others watched like pound elder sisters from the side at the quartet ([Y/n] included).

 

Eventually another came out. [Y/n] learnt from Midnight he preferred male pronouns. He has dark grey fur and lighter grey hair falling just past his shoulders. He wore a greyish-blue hoodie with a dark blue shirt underneath, denim jeans and a black shocker. His eyes were a bright red and he had bat wings and ears. He introduced himself as Exlipse. Like someone tried to say “Eclipse” but they were on drugs.

 

Exlipse was like a chill version of Tri. The cool older brother that Charlotte and Anamelia could turn to. Charlotte was the second youngest at thirteen, Anamelia was eight, Iris, Verruca and Tri were fifteen, Dolly and Lily were fourteen, Exlipse and Midnight were sixteen, they were all so young. [Y/n] pitied them and the paladins, for getting involved in a war at such young ages.

 

A little while after Exlipse woke up, the group had dinner together, they caught Exlipse up on [Y/n], then Midnight ushered Anamelia to bed, an hour later followed by Charlotte. She ended up not being able to sleep once everyone else went to bed so [Y/n] crawled onto the roof for some air.

 

‘It’s a bit late to be out here alone y’know,’ Exlipse says. ‘I’m not alone, you’re here are you not?’ [Y/n] replies sassily. Exlipse chuckles dryly. ‘Whatever you say princess,’ They sit in silence, staring at the glittering stars that neither remembered the names of.

 

‘What’s Voltron like?’ Exlipse suddenly asks. ‘Why?’ [Y/n] mumbles. ‘I dunno, I’ve heard the legend all my life,’ he shrugs. ‘Well, he’s this giant robot formed by five mechanical lion, Black piloted by Takashi Shirogane, Red piloted by Keith Kogane, Green piloted by Katie Holt preferably Pidge, Blue by Lance McClain and Yellow by Hunk Garrett,’ she explains. ‘They’re all different people but they work together to form Voltron, they all trust each other,’

 

‘They sound like good friends, I bet you miss them,’ he says softly. ‘I do… I’ve known Keith for the entirety of his life, I was there when he went through the hardest moments of his life, you can tell how much I miss him,’ Exlipse snorts. ‘What are you, his mom?’

 

‘No, but she was a good friend of mine, I watched over him for her when she was force to leave,’

 

‘That’s dark, sweet lord,’

 

‘We also have princess Allura and her royal advisor Coran from planet Altea to help us,’ [Y/n] adds. ‘Does princess Allura know you’re also a princess?’ Exlipse asks. ‘I don’t think any of them know,’ she replies honestly. ‘Net even that Keith kid you spent years with?’ he tests. ‘I was in wolf form for that duration of time, I couldn’t even speak to him,’

 

‘Damn… what about this Blade of Mamoria place?’ Exlipse asks, changing the subject. ‘Mamora, it’s a secret collection of Galran soldiers, there’s not really much more to say despite the blade being connected to the life force of its owner,’ [Y/n] shrugged. ‘Cool, if only we had something like that,’ Exlipse shrugs. [Y/n] snorts, unclipping the blade from its position on her leg and showed off the glowing blade to Exlipse.

 

‘What is it with the Galra and purple?’ Exlipse asks. ‘It’s a dark colour so it’s hardly noticed, especially inside the Galra ships that we infiltrate,’ She explains. ‘Ah, so you’re technically a spy?’ he asks. ‘I guess, I mean I spent twenty years AWOL so…’

 

‘Do they know you’re still alive?’ Exlipse asks. ‘One was posing as a guard at Zarkon’s commanding base and he saw me so not anymore I guess,’ [Y/n] replied. ‘Cool… they’re like a family, right? They all look after each other?’ [Y/n] huffs. ‘If anything, that’s what you guys do, it’s been nice to hang out with you,’

 

‘Yeah, we’ve all been through a lot together… I guess that’s why Tri’s so hard on strangers, she doesn’t want her new family to get hurt again,’

 

‘Again?’

 

‘They didn’t tell you? You’ve been spewing out your story, a little unfair they haven’t told ours,’

 

‘It’s okay, you don’t have to,’

 

‘I think it’d be good to talk about it,’

 

‘Okay,’

 

A sound of a distant explosion cut over a statement Exlipse was going to make. The pair stared as rock visibly was blasted into the sky and a ring of bright light followed. ‘What’s that?’  [Y/n] asks. ‘It happens every new movements here, when you get caught in the ring of light it shows you a vison of the future or past,’ Exlipse explains. The light passed through them.

\---  
A young-looking Midnight wearing a tattered brown dress was being held back by druids as she angrily screamed something incoherent. A druid holding a small form of red fur and pink hair walked briskly by, not caring too much at the struggling cat. The pair holding Midnight’s arms dragged her off, scolding her for yelling.  
\---

The scene fades away and [Y/n] looks over to stare at Exlipse with wide eyes. ‘I-I’m so sorry,’ She stutters, unsure of what to say. ‘It’s fine, you didn’t have anything to do with it,’ Exlipse replies. ‘I know… you you’re all so young, to have something like that happen to you-’

 

‘One of the druids said it was something to do with some ‘magical ability’ we had, despite never showing signs of it, I’m pretty sure they kept experimenting on Ren after she died and they took her away,’ Exlipse says. ‘Ren… is that Iris’ twin sister? The girl in the vision?’ [Y/n] asks. ‘Yeah,’ Exlipse nods.

 

{Y/n} pulls her knees to her chest while Exlipse lies back with his hands supporting his head. ‘The girls… they all deserve more than what we got stuck with,’ Exlipse says. ‘You all deserve more than that, don’t exclude yourself,’ [Y/n] retorts. ‘…I’m not going to let harm come to what is mine,’

 

‘So, they belong to you now?’ [Y/n] asks jokingly. ‘Well, Lily is,’ Exlipse shrugs. ‘Really? You and she are a thing? That’s cute,’ [Y/n] chuckles. ‘Thanks,’

\---  
‘Princess Brįså? It’s time to get up~’ A cheery voice singsong-ed. Said princes groans, hiding under her covers. ‘Nooooo,’ she moaned groggily. ‘Princess, please, the King and Queen want you up and ready to visit planet Altea,’ the voice adds, nudging her. She sits up and huffs. ‘What business do we have in Altea? We hardly communicate with the other species on our own planet, let alone others,’

 

Brįså had [pale/dark] skin with [light/dark] [h/c] hair falling to her waist tied in a braid, messed up from sleeping. Her eyes glimmered a bright [e/c] tone and she had a black marking [˛°∆∞∆°¸] on the back of her shoulder blade.

 

The girl waking her up has strawberry blonde hair ties in a low ponytail and flung over her shoulder. She had pale skin dotted in the colour of her hair. Her eyes were a pretty pearl colour and she wore your classical maiden outfit.

 

‘Come now, my princes,’ the maid says, ushering Brįså out of bed and behind a changing board. ‘Casual or no?’ the princess asks. ‘Semi,’ the maid replies. ‘She wore a simple dress that still held some air of elegance. ‘Take me to mother and father, Såįyå,’

 

Såįyå does as requested, leading Brįså to the throne room. She had uneventful breakfast with her parents then they set off to Altea. ‘Ah, welcome back to Altea, to what do we owe the pleasure?’ Alfor asks. ‘We’re here to visit the new princess,’ Brįså’s mother, Lėūrønå, replies. Aurae smiles softly at this, walking over and showing off the small child in her arms. ‘We’ve named her Allura,’ Alfor says. ‘A beautiful name for a beautiful child,’ Brįså’s father, Rønån comments.

 

Witty banter is spoken between the adults, quickly joined by Zarkon of the Galra so the teenage princess wanders off on her own. Eventually she comes across at Galra man roughly her own age. He looked like a guard cadet.

 

‘May I help you?’ he asked rudely. ‘I’m just exploring,’ Brįså replies. ‘On the castle grounds?’ the cadet asks. ‘Better than stalking a princess,’ she replied curtly. He looked mostly apprehensive, but surprisingly didn’t say anything of it. ‘Sorry ma- princess, king Alfor and queen Aurae have requested stronger defenses for the first few pheebs of princess Allura’s life,’ he says. ‘What’s your name?’ she asks. ‘Kullas,’ the cadet replied. ‘May I ask yours?’ she giggles softly. ‘Brįså, I am princess of planet Krį-mėl,’

 

Kullas’ eyes widen in realization. ‘Quiz-uh, oh, ehm, yes! Your family has come to meet princess Allura, right, now I remember! We should get back to the others,’ Brįså considers him. ‘Nah, come with me,’ she drags him off into the forest.  
\---

[Y/n] shoots up on the couch, her sudden movement seeming to startle Exlipse who presumably brought her back in. A tear ran down her face as she shudders. ‘Mother… father…?’ she breathed slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode/s:
> 
> 10 – Collection and Extraction
> 
> 11 – The Black Paladin
> 
>  
> 
> (*)  Zlėtch = royal
> 
> "Royal Ivy" is basically a deity in her wold like God or Jesus is for us.
> 
>  
> 
> A – Å / å
> 
> E – Ė / ė
> 
> I – Į / į
> 
> O – Ø / ø
> 
> U – Ū / ū
> 
> All “c” or “k” sounds are spelt with a “ch”
> 
> Translate your names and comment them below!


	6. Chapter 6 The Blade of Marmora

‘What… was that…?’ Exlipse asks hesitantly. ‘That’s… how my parents met…’ [Y/n] trailed off slowly. ‘I thought you said those light rings only happened every few movements?’ [Y/n] asks. ‘That’s how it usually is…’ Exlipse murmured. Another boom passed them by.

Brįså was cradling a small bundle of blankets to her chest as she stared out on her kingdom. In the distance she could hear Kallus ordering soldiers around and training cadets for the royal guard.

 

‘My queen, it’s time to feed [Y/n],’ Såįyå says softly. Brįså attempts to breast feed her but the baby wouldn’t let her. Brįså sighed angrily. ‘She IS half Galra… maybe they do things differently?’ Såįyå suggests with a light-hearted shrug. ‘Yeah, maybe…’ Brįså holds [Y/n] close and transforms into her wolf form. The baby turns with her. ‘She can transform…’ Såįyå trails off as Brįså attempts to feed her baby in this form. It worked.

‘I don’t want to see any more of that,’ [Y/n] moans, holding her hands over her ears and slamming her eyes shut. She was shaking slightly and suppressing the urge to cry again. ‘Hey, sh-sh it’s okay, it’s okay to cry,’ Exlipse says, joining [Y/n] on the couch and rubbing circles on her back. After a minute, [Y/n] calms down and stops shaking.

 

‘You must miss your parents a lot,’ he murmurs. ‘Of course, I do, it just- I don’t like to think about it, I prefer to live thinking of the future, or the present, I hate living in the past,’ she mumbles. ‘Well, sometimes the best thing to do is let go of these memories, remember your parents for the good people they were and don’t let negativity shadow them, and make new memories with your friends, moving on is what your parents would want you to do right?’ Exlipse asks.

 

[Y/n] turns to her slowly, holding back another wave of tears. ‘Thanks, Ex, that really helps,’ She replies. ‘No problem,’ Exlipse says, giving a soft smile.

 

‘Guys, what’s going on? It’s still dark outside…’ Anamelia murmurs, rubbing her eyes groggily as she came out of her room. ‘It was just a… nightmare… Ann, go back to sleep,’ Exlipse says. Anamelia looks between the elder pair, then climbs onto the couch and snuggles up with [Y/n], yawning. ‘Don’t worry princess, I’ll-[yawns]-I’ll protect you from the shadows,’ Anamelia seemed to snooze off imminently after resting her head against the elder’s stomach but she didn’t mind. ‘Goodnight, my little protector,’ [Y/n] snickers light-heartedly and Exlipse smiles.

 

‘Get some sleep princess, you’ll need it,’ he says. [Y/n] merely nods, lying back down on the couch cushions with Anamelia in her arms. [Y/n] focused on the breathing of the young girl on her stomach, soft and steady, and tried to copy this pattern. She lost air quickly and just went back to being vaguely aware of her breathing instead of sleeping. She stared up at the ceiling with Exlipse left. There was some reason he was the nocturnal one (other than being a bat). Another flash of light passes through the room.

‘I-I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!’ Anamelia (maybe? She seemed slightly younger with longer hair) cried, she had tears pouring from her eyes and seemed heavily bruised, but otherwise okay. ‘j-just come back! Please!’ she yelled. From the chain around her ankle, Anamelia was shackled to the ground and couldn’t chase the blur of a being she was yelling at.

 

The blur paused momentarily. She also seemed rather young, maybe a teen or young adult by her voice. ‘Goodbye Anna, this is what mother wanted for you,’ before she disappeared completely. Anamelia screamed. Not in fear, however, it was a more agonizingly painful scream. If you didn’t know better you’d think she was having her body torn apart.

[Y/n] flashed back to reality, blinking a few times to focus on the ceiling once again. It was bright outside now. It was morning, or at least dawn. Anamelia was still asleep in her arms but she was shaking and there were droplets on her stomach. Anamelia had seen the vision too and was crying in her sleep.

 

Unsure if she should wake the child or not, she hugged her tightly and whispered to her comfortingly. Anamelia did calm down, shivering every now at again but breathing properly with the odd sniffle and with a much calmer expression. Once [Y/n] was sure Anamelia was asleep she stood up, stretched and went outside to do… something. She needed to move around, to do something, she couldn’t just sit around.

 

‘You’re awake,’ Exlipse says. He was sitting on a low branch in a nearby tree. [Y/n] walks over. ‘Yeah, saw some disturbing vision with Annie though,’ she replies, hoisting herself onto the branch and seating herself beside Exlipse. ‘You saw that to huh? I never really pried into Ann’s life, but I remember her saying she had an adopted older sister,’ Exlipse says.

 

‘From the visions I’ve seen, Shannon quiznacking hated Ann with a burning passion, because of Ann replacing her or something, anyways, their father left for work and never came back and their mother got sick, so Shannon had to look after Ann. Ann was your usual child, asked for a few things, cried or whined about not getting something and was a typical nuisance in that kind of “cute” way. I think something inside Shannon snapped because she took Ann to the Galra base and handed her over for something, the Galra weren’t willing to accept Ann until scans came through with that “secret power” that we apparently have,’ Exlipse explains.

 

‘Y’know… that “power” isn’t some lie, I can sense the power too,’ [Y/n] says. Exlipse looks at her, ruby red eyes scanning her for any sign of her statement being a joke. ‘It’s like a strong hit of quintessence comes from you all, it’s very intriguing,’ Exlipse averts his eyes to the forest again. ‘Sure,’ [Y/n] humed. ‘Hey, what’s this planet called anyways,’ she asks. ‘Krexenit, I think,’ he says with a shrug. [Y/n] nods.

 

They sat in silence for a minute before a sound of snapping could be heard. They were both taken back when the branch they were sitting on fell and they collapsed on the grass below them, it covered them in this weird blue glow. ‘Trėį’vį kån (*),’ [Y/n] moaned, rubbing her head and smudging the blue substance. ‘What IS this?’ Exlipse asks, holding a glob of the blue substance in one hand. [Y/n] sniffs at it.

 

‘Smells like Iåvįn, it’s a chemical substance used for healing on Krį-mėl, I wonder how it got here,’ she mumbles the last part to herself. ‘I guess the healing thing it the reason I feel like I wasn’t just dropped from a quiznacking tree,’ Exlipse murmurs.

 

‘What’re you two doing?’ Tri asks. ‘I dunno ‘bout her but I’m keeping this, it’s quiznacking amazing,’ Exlipse says, collecting some of the Iåvįn before decided to get an actual contain from inside. He yawned and Tri ushered him to bed. Tri was staring at [Y/n] curiously. ‘Have they always done that?’ the raccoon asks suddenly.

 

‘Pardon?’ [Y/n] asks, looking over to her. ‘Your earrings, they’re glowing,’ {Y/n}’s hand shot to the earrings and they were boiling hot. She jumped up, shaking her slightly burnt hand to cool it down. ‘What?’ Tri asks, narrowing aquatic coloured eyes at [Y/n]. ‘Hold that thought,’ [Y/n] replies, managing to climb a different tree and get onto the roof like she had the night before. Once she was high enough, she could hear it.

 

‘[Y--- --- -ou th---? --- --- --ar u---?’ Allura’s voice, even despite the muffled sound and the static in the background. Had her communicators broken when she landed? ‘I can hear you Allura, where are you?’ she says, despite the odd look Tri was giving her from the ground.

 

She needed to get higher… maybe a tree?

 

‘-----! Wh--- --- --u? Th- ----ners ar---t pi----- ------ng up!’ Allura sounded desperate. [Y/n] closed her eyes, unsure if her plan would work, and breathed slowly, keeping herself calm. She felt a familiar buzz of movement around her, and in an instant, she was plummeting back toward the ground. ‘Allura, listen carefully, I’m on a planet called Krexenit,’ she says, slowly enough to be heard, but fast enough that she could focus herself on teleporting again. She landed on the ground up right, but the momentum made her fall flat on her back.

 

‘Do I… WANT to know?’ Tri asks, raising an eyebrow. ‘I made contact with princess Allura and she’s gonna be here when she figures out where this planet is,’ [Y/n] says. ‘Woah, what? What if they bring the Galra here? We’d have to find a new place to live! We can’t fight and entire fleet of ships!’ Tri snaps angrily. ‘Voltron can! Trust me, Allura can help you,’ [Y/n] says, standing once more.

 

‘Fine,’ Tri groans. ‘Thank you, now I’m gonna clean this Iåvįn off and collect some for myself,’

 

[Y/n] collected a few jars (because she can) and while she was doing that, Iris had woken up and made breakfast for everyone. [Y/n] was yet to see Exlipse eat but he was rather pudgy so she thinks he’s fine. It was some version of pancakes, it tasted nowhere near the same as Earth but it was proper food compare to the worm from before or the “food goo” back on the castle.

 

Dolly, Verruca, Anamelia, Charlotte and Tri dug in happily at the table, [Y/n] stood at the bench with Iris and Midnight. Lily was either still sleeping or with Exlipse. ‘Tri tells me you invited princess Allura here, to go home?’ Iris starts.

 

[Y/n] hums at looks at her curiously as Midnight snaps her head up at the chance of meeting another princess. Wait… how was she eating? Midnight not-so-discreetly “opened her mouth” (the skin fucking tore apart) and kind of eat the plate of food in one go before closing her mouth again. [Y/n] blinked and pretended she didn’t see that as she eat her own.

 

‘No, I don’t really have a home to go back to, we’re freeing planets and making alliances to defeat Zarkon and the Galra empire,’ She replies. ‘Ah, right, but you’ll be leaving us? Anna has taken quite a liking to you,’ Iris continues. ‘Do we all have a different nickname for her?’ [Y/n] wondered outload. ‘Uhm, we will be fighting Zarkon directly… but I guess we could find some way to contact you guys,’ she says. ‘Our communicators don’t work too well out here,’

 

‘I see… could we help you in this war, in anyway?’ Iris asks. The clatter on plates in the dining room stopped as the others and Midnight froze. ‘You want to get involved?’ [Y/n] asks cautiously. ‘I want to avenge my sister, she was killed by the Galra,’ Iris says simply. ‘B u t ,   y o u   c a n ’ t   p o s s i b l y   t h i n k   w e ’ d   l a s t   a g a i n s t   t h e m !   E i g h t   t e e n a g e r s   a n d   a   c h i l d ?   L i t e r a l   p r i s o n e r s   o f   t h e   G a l r a   e m p i r e ? ?’ Midnight exclaims. ‘With the backup of the Balmerans and the Voltron force,’ [Y/n] adds.

 

Iris’ expression remained stern. ‘I mean- you’ll have to ask the princess about actually fighting, my intuition just tells who’s trust worthy,’ [Y/n] shrugs casually. ‘We have our own sets of skills and abilities, it’s better than sitting here and waiting for them to attack,’ Iris says. ‘R i s ,   I   g e t   w h e r e   y o u ’ r e   c o m i n g   f r o m ,  I ’ d   d o   t h e   s a m e   t h i n g   i f   i t   w a s   C h a r l o t t e ,   b u t   c h a r g i n g    i n t o   a   w a r   i s    a   s t u p i d   i d e a ,’ Midnight says, placing a hand on the white fox’s shoulder.

 

‘Actually, I’m with Iris, I don’t like sitting here and waiting, I wanna fight back,’ Anamelia. ‘YOU will be nowhere near a war, if I have any say in it!’ Tri snaps at her, before sighing. ‘-however, I do feel they have a point,’ she adds. ‘I’ll follow my sister, I don’t like the idea of running into battle, none of us have experience with a weapon,’ Charlotte says. ‘I don’t wanna see any fighting, it’s augh, it’s horrible,’ Dolly says, shaking her head. ‘I… I dunno-honestly, I mean, sure, it’d be great to end this war, but what then? It’s not like we have anywhere to go after.’ Verruca says.

 

Exlipse and Lily come out of their room, holding hands, Ex looks tired while Lily looks somewhere in between. ‘We’ve discussed the issue between ourselves and decided we’d like to fight in this war as well,’ Lily says. ‘It’s four against three with two odds,’ Exlipse says, leaning against Lily tiredly. ‘One oddity, it’s not like I can choose whether you girls go to war or not,’ [Y/n] shrugs. ‘Isn’t it five against three?’ Tri asks. ‘Anamelia doesn’t count, she’d too young,’ Lily says. ‘Hey!’

 

‘Quiznack, uhm, I guess it’s my choice,’ Verruca murmurs. ‘No, it’s either we fight in the war or we fight ABOUT fighting in the war, either it’s a tie or no,’ Tri replies with a growl. ‘Being in a war doesn’t necessarily mean you’ll be on the front lines, there’s always mechanics or something,’ [Y/n] shrugs.

 

Before the group could decide a loud sound alerted them of the presence of a ship landing nearby. The group goes outside and [Y/n] is happy enough to see the Castle of Lions letting a ram down. The group inside (Shiro was missing) the castle walk off and look questionably at the group behind [Y/n].

 

After introductions were spout around, Iris proposed her idea to Allura. ‘We’re currently undecided whether we should actually fight or not, [Y/n] says there’s more we can do than actually fight?’ Tri asks. Lance had attempted to flirt with her, but a hard glare made him back up before he’d said more than ‘Hey,’.

 

 ‘Well, yes, there’s also spy work to collect data, but you’d still need skill for that, I suppose, with the threat of going onto Galra ships anyways, and there’s also engineering, fixing up the ships and then there’s piloting, watching the defenses of your ship etcetera,’ Coran replies. ‘But I don’t think I’d let such a young child into a war like this,’ he adds, eyeing Anamelia who was frowning. She didn’t like people talking about her like she wasn’t there.

 

‘We could give them a pod off the Castle so they can leave this planet at least, maybe some weapons and what-not,’ Coran suggests. ‘They need to learn how to handle weapons properly in a fight, we can’t just send them on their way,’ Allura retorts. ‘We do have the training deck,’ Keith says. ‘Yes, but we can’t stay here, and I doubt we can just leave them here after this,’ Pidge counters.

 

After a while they settle on letting them keep a pod, a communicator, and a few weapons. They could train themselves and fight when ready. They also made note to leave their planet before attempting to use the communicator (Tri didn’t really know how to explain her teleporting so she didn’t).

 

‘I guess we’ll you ‘round then? Good luck out there, [Y/n]’ Tri says. The girl nods respectfully in response. Lily gives a small smile, [Y/n] suddenly wished she talked with her more. ‘You’re pretty cool, princess, I’ll need to talk to you some more,’ Exlipse says. [Y/n] pales slightly as Allura gives a questioning look but says nothing. Iris smiles, Midnight was probably smiling Charlotte had her ears pressed back, but was forcing a smile anyways, Midnight was massaging her shoulders, and Anamelia looked really upset.

 

She hugged [Y/n] tightly, burring her face in the elder girl’s abdomen. ‘I’m gonna miss you,’ she says sniffling. [Y/n] smiles down at her and kneels down to her height. ‘I’m gonna miss you too, kid, but remember, not matter what happens, keep living, okay?’ Anamelia looks confused but nods. ‘Okay,’

 

‘Good girl,’ [Y/n] ruffle Anamelia’s hair and boards the ship, waving her new friends goodbye.

Shiro was groaning, eyebrows furrowed like he was having a bad dream. It was weird, watching from outside the pod. ‘Is he okay?’ Hunk asks, voicing [Y/n]’s thoughts. ‘Sometimes the healing process can cause involuntary brainwave reactions,’ Allura replies, looking up from the panel she and Coran were working at. ‘He… looks like he’s havin’ a bad dream,’ Hunk says again. ‘He just got blasted by a space witch and mauled by giant lizards, what dream could be worse than that?’ Keith asks solemnly.

 

‘Hey what happened to the guard that I left with Shiro and Allura?’ [Y/n] asks. ‘He’s in the prison-’ ‘The castle has a prison?’ ‘-yes, we didn’t really know what to do with him since he can’t exactly go back to the empire,’ Allura finished. Before [Y/n] could say anything, Shiro groaned a little, then, he slowly opened his eyes, everyone piled round the pod to help him out.

 

After Shiro regained his energy, he had Pidge scan his arm for coordinates as he spilled out a story he remembered while in the pod. In turn, [Y/n] explained her story about the girls back to him, Keith told him what happened on the desert-rock planet, Hunk and Lance explained what happened on an underwater planet and Pidge showed off these space caterpillars she found on a dead planet.

 

‘I’m not finding any coordinates I here, are you sure this wasn’t just a dream?’ Pidge asks, pausing her hyper speed typing to give Shiro a questioning look. ‘I’m positive, someone helped me escape,’ Shiro says. ‘And he was Galra?’ Allura asks bitterly, [Y/n] flinched however, only Coran seemed to notice. ‘YES,’ Shiro replies sternly. ‘You know you cannot trust them,’ Allura counters.

 

‘We trusted the guard, that worked out fine,’ [Y/n] cut in. ‘That was different,’ Allura says. ‘What? You prefer my judgement over Shiro’s?’ [Y/n] asks. ‘We didn’t have time to think these decisions through,’ Allura snaps.

 

‘King Alfor must’ve trusted them once, Zarkon was the original black paladin, wasn’t he?’ Shiro cuts in. Everyone stands stunned, save for [Y/n], who was acutely aware of Zarkon’s role of as the black paladin. ‘That was a long time ago,’ Allura says, regaining her composure.

 

‘Wait, what?’ Lance asks. ‘Didn’t you see how he stole the black lion right out from under Shiro? Or that he could do all that cool stuff with his Bayard? Shiro’s Bayard? Y’know, the black one?’ Keith tests. ‘Why didn’t you just tell us the truth about Zarkon?’ Shiro asks, looking up at Allura.

 

‘I wanted to protect you from the dark history of the paladins, so that you’d have a chance to bond with your lions of your own, you are the black paladin now, not Zarkon,’ Allura replies. ‘Yeah, well, the black lion may have a different take on the matter,’ Shiro says grimly.

 

‘Wait a second, I think I see it now, some repeating numbers in all this Galra code, let me extract it,’ she taps a few keys on her keypad and a blue holo-screen comes up with information written in Altean… or Galran. ‘There are coordinates! They lead here, the thaldacon system,’ Pidge exclaims. ‘Then that’s where we’re headed,’ Shiro says.

 

‘Shiro, are you sure you can trust this?’ Keith asks. [Y/n] tilts her head. ‘I mean, after all the Galra have done to you, they too your arm!’ he adds. ‘it’s worth the risk, someone helped me escape, if we can locate some more allies in our fight against Zarkon, especially ones from his own side, we might just find a way to take him down,’ Shiro says. ‘We can check to location, but I do not like this, the Galra are not to be trusted,’ [Y/n] swallowed the lump in her throat.

 

While the ship flew to these coordinates, [Y/n] found herself walking towards the castle prison, in the first cell, staring blankly at the wall was the guard that’d helped them from before. His helmet was off, most of his armor presumably confiscated. He’s bald, with glowing yellow eyes and a tad of facial hair on his chin.

 

‘Hello,’ she greeted, gaining his attention. He looked up at her confused and [Y/n] didn’t give him the chance to reply. ‘You won’t recognize me, but I’m the wolf from before, my name is [Y/n], it’s nice to meet you sir-?’ he’s quiet for a minute. ‘Just Thalok is fine ma’am, and I’d say the same if I wasn’t in a cell, how did you know I’d help?’ the guard- Thalok -asks.

 

‘That’s what cosmic werewolves were known for. The Galra are known for being violent, but the way you spoke to Allura about being re-assigned gave away you’re a softie,’ [Y/n] replies. She placed a hand on the lock panel and the cell opened. Thalok stepped out cautiously.

 

‘If you please, I would like to talk,’ [Y/n] walked towards the door and paused just before she disappeared from view. ‘Come,’ she beckoned. Thalok followed, albeit slowly, cautious of the other paladins or the fact he didn’t have a weapon. ‘Something is going to happen here Thalok, and it’s your chance to prove you can be trusted free upon this ship,’ she says. ‘What’s that? I don’t have a weapon,’ he says warily. ‘All you need to do is slow the intruder down so the paladins can catch him, I’ll make sure they don’t hurt you,’ she says. ‘Intruder?’

 

Red alarms start blaring throughout the castle. ‘The paladins are coming, according to Allura he’s on level five, I’m right behind you,’ she says. Thalok seemed hesitant but nods. ‘Vrepit sa,’ he salutes, running off.

 

[Y/n] followed him briskly and inwardly laughed at Coran’s (unhelpful) commentary. ‘Careful! He’s faster than an angry cladmurl(?)’ Coran comments as Thalok and [Y/n] turn a corner to see Lance shooting at someone in a purple and black uniform. Lance get momentarily distracted by Thalok but ignores it due to [Y/n]’s trusting look. The blade wielding intruder jumps past Lance (‘But he can jump like a spritely(?) colvanhefer!(?)’ Coran adds) and Thalok runs past Lance to attack. Though without a weapon he was left to defend for himself. ‘Coran you’re not helping!’ Lance growls. ‘Oop! Someone’s as mad as a wet chewpuff(?)’ Coran says.

 

Thalok and Lance alone were absolutely horrible when this guy was flexible as hell. ‘Coming your way number five!’ Coran calls. ‘Hey Coran, let everyone know my pal Thalok over here is helping us?’ [Y/n] says over the coms. ‘But he’s Galra!’ Allura says. ‘So?’

 

‘He’s dragging Pidge away!’ Coran says over the coms as Lance and Thalok turn a corner. ‘Oop, Hunk failed the team guys!’ Coran called as Hunk follows the group to chase the masked intruder. ‘Right, it’s up to Keith now!’ Coran calls.

 

As the three round another corner after the intruder, they’re hit with Keith who was flung by said intruder. Shiro and he attacked, however they froze before damage could be done. [Y/n] caught up to the group by this point, having been walking instead of running. The intruder backed off, so Shiro followed suit. The intruder pulled off his hood and his mask disappeared. ‘Ulaz?’ Shiro asks.

 

[Y/n] remembered back to one of the “dreams” she had on Krexenit about this specific scene. She knew it was Ulaz and that no one would get hurt. ‘Well, you tried,’ [Y/n] says, shrugging at Thalok. ‘You’re trust worthy to me,’

 

Before Ulaz could turn to her, Allura pinned him to the wall angrily. ‘Who are you!?’ she snaps. ‘Stop! It’s him! This is the Galra who set me free,’ Shiro says, pushing Allura back. ‘You’ve come,’ he says.

 

Allura has him in hand (and for some reason) feet cuffs. Allura demanded Thalok be cuffed as well. [Y/n] gave him a shrug. ‘I don’t think this is necessary,’ Shiro says. ‘They’re both on our side,’ [Y/n] says blandly, tilting her head. ‘I will not have some quiznacking Galra soldiers on the bridge of my ship!’ Allura growls. ‘If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead already,’ Ulaz says. ‘That doesn’t help your situation,’ [Y/n] deadpans. ‘I was just doing what [Y/n] told me to do,’ Thalok murmurs.

 

‘Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust?’ Allura asks, ignoring both [Y/n] and Thalok. ‘I’m not trying to win your trust, I’m trying to win a war, and because of Shiro, and now [Y/n] as well, we are closer than we’ve ever been, our gamble on Shiro paid off batter than we could’ve ever imagined,’ Ulaz says.

 

‘When you released me, you also mentioned that there were others working with you,’ Shiro says in a questioning tone. ‘Yes,’ Ulaz says. ‘The Blade of Mamora,’ [Y/n] nods. ‘You know of them?’ Allura asks, raising an eyebrow. ‘I trained alongside them, I am a member of the blade,’ [Y/n] replies curtly.

 

‘Others? Are they here?’ Hunk asks. ‘Hunk, can you try not to act so scared around our chained-up prisoners? It makes us seem a little lame,’ Lance says, turning towards the yellow paladin. ‘I am alone on this base,’ Ulaz says. ‘What is this “base” you’re talking about?’ Allura asks. ‘Shiro’s coordinates just lead us to this wasteland,’

 

‘The base is hidden,’ [Y/n] says matter-of-factly. ‘Now that I know Shiro has come, you are welcome to our outpost,’ Ulaz says. ‘It lies dead ahead,’

 

‘Behind all the zanthorium clusters?’ Pidge asks. ‘No, right in front of it,’ Ulaz replies. ‘In a hidden pocket of space time,’

 

‘Coran! Are you hearing this?’ Allura calls. ‘I am picking up some anomaly on the screen, suppose it could be a cloaked base,’ Coran replies. ‘Just head straight for the zanthorium cluster, you will see,’ Ulaz says. ‘You think you’re going to get me to destroy our ship, just because you say so?’ Allura asks. ‘We came out here to find some answers, are we going to turn back now?’ Shiro questions. ‘You know I trust you Shiro, but this doesn’t feel right,’ Keith says. ‘And you know I hate to agree with Keith, but it’s a big fat ditto for me,’ Lance adds.

 

‘The Galra could’ve implanted fake memories of the escape in your head,’ Pidge says. ‘Oh, c’mon that would be so evil, which- of course they are, but they’d have to come up with some molecular level storage unit which- his hand… does have- but! To be linked up to memory it would need direct passageway to his brain which…yeah!’ Hunk trails off.

 

‘Stop getting your panties in a twist, I’ve known Ulaz and the Blade of Mamora for hundreds of years, they’re not going to kill you,’ [Y/n] deadpans. ‘Ulaz freed me, without him we wouldn’t be here,’ Shiro says sternly, meeting Allura’s icy gaze. They stared each other down before Allura cracked.

 

‘Fine. Slow and steady, Coran,’ she ordered. ‘Head for the zanthorium cluster,’

 

‘Yes, princess,’ Coran replies. ‘Beginning approach… Impact eminent in five… four… three… two-!’ Coran gasped and the castle shook rapidly, like it was going through a wormhole. ‘Wow, that’s something,’ Coran whispered, probably to himself the coms were still on. ‘What is it?’ Allura asks. ‘I’m putting it up on the screens,’

 

‘Amazing, they’re folding space,’ Pidge exclaims. ‘It’s like a space taco, or a space calzone, or a space-time soup dumpling and we’re the soup!’ Hunk drooled. ‘Hey is there a cafeteria on this thing?’

‘Welcome to the Blade of Mamora, communications base, thaldacon,’ [Y/n] says. ‘Now, if you’ll free me, I need to send a message to the leader ship,’ Ulaz says, standing up. ‘They need to know I’ve made contact with Voltron,’ Thalok seemed to echo the word, stunned but utterly quiet. ‘Go with him and keep an eye on him, I’m staying here,’ Allura say, turning to Shiro. ‘Ooo! Can we come?’ Hunk asks. ‘I wanna see how they make the space pocket!’ Pidge beams. ‘You guys go ahead, I’ll hang back and protect the princess~’ Lance says, grinning at nothing in particular. Allura scoffs.

 

Everyone (Ulaz, Keith, Pidge, [Y/n], Hunk and Shiro) piles into the cockpit of the red lion and drove down to the base. ‘This is the gravity generator that created the space time fold that hides the station, it was created by a reclusive genius engineer names Slav-’ ‘You’re all gonna hate him,’ {Y/n} chuckled under her breath. ‘-his technology allows the Blade of Marmora to remain hidden while we work to take down the Galra empire,’ Ulaz finished, ignoring the interruption [Y/n] made.

 

‘Zarkon would do anything to get his hands on this technology,’ Ulaz says. ‘So, there are Galra out there that aren’t loyal to Zarkon?’ Keith hums. ‘We thought expanding the Galra empire would bring stability, we learnt too late that tyrant doesn’t seek stability, only power,’ Ulaz says.

 

The base was cool. Glass windows with a great view of the stars and it was empty as Ulaz had said. ‘With our members working on the inside, planning coordinated attacks with Voltron, we may finally have a chance,’ Ulaz says as Keith walks up from behind. ‘So, you have agents working within Zarkon’s ranks?’ Hunk asks. ‘How do you think you got away from Zarkon in that last fight? You think those shields around Zarkon’s command center went down on their own? We’ve got people risking their lives in this war, just like you,’ Ulaz growls.

 

‘If you have people on the inside, can they tell me where my family is? They were taken the same time Shiro was,’ Pidge says, gaining the Galran’s attention. ‘I knew others from Earth were captured, I never saw them, but I have some records of Galra prisoners here,’ Ulaz replies curtly. ‘I can transmit them to your ship,’

 

‘What’s that weapon you carry?’ Keith asks. ‘It’s a ceremonial blade that each member of our order carries,’ Ulaz replies, showing the blade off to Keith before looking over to [Y/n] questionably. ‘I haven’t us mine in what- twenty years,’ [Y/n] shrugged. ‘But you have one?’ Hunk asks. [Y/n] unclips it from her thigh and flips it a few times, before activating it to its full length. ‘Yep,’

 

Keith bit his tongue as [Y/n] clipped it back to its hiding place. Suddenly red alarms flashed and a siren blared with something appearing on Ulaz’s screen. ‘Oh no,’ the Galran murmurs. Something was headed right for the base. ‘You were tracked!’ Ulaz hisses. ‘What? US?’ Pidge asks. ‘If Zarkon knows we’re here, it’s because YOU ratted us out!’ Keith growls, glancing at a mildly shocked looking [Y/n] from the corner of his eye.

 

‘It’s another one of Zarkon’s robot-beast-Robeasts!’ Hunk yells. ‘We have to get back to the ship,’ Shiro says. ‘Shiro, wait, these are instruction on how to reach the Blade of Marmora headquarters, before you go there, find out how Zarkon is tracking you, if you lead him there our entire underground network, everything we’ve spent centuries building, will be lost,’ Ulaz says.

 

The others all pile back into the red lion and head back to the castle. ‘I knew he could not be trusted!’ Allura yelled. ‘It wasn’t him,’ Shiro replied. ‘How can you be sure?’ Allura quips. ‘It doesn’t matter now! What should we do!?’ Coran yells. ‘Why don’t we just wait here in the space clam and wait for it to go away?’ Hunk suggests. ‘Everyone get to your lions but don’t launch, we’ll wait to see what this thing does, I don’t wanna risk fighting it if we don’t have to,’ Shiro says.

 

[Y/n] makes her way to the common room Thalok is still there, handcuffed and all. ‘Damn, dude,’ She murmurs. She deactivates the hand cuffs and drags him back to the prison area. Thalok momentarily fears she’s going to stick him in there, or worse, however she gets him his gun back and then drags him up to the control room with Allura and Coran, neither could complain at the moment.

 

‘He’s drawing in the zanthorium clusters!’ Coran exclaims, as the robot inhales them? Okay. It used the energy gained from these clusters to shoot a beam right at the other clusters. ‘I think he knows we’re here,’ Hunk murmurs as the monster gets alarmingly close to the rift. ‘Hold,’ Shiro says.

 

The robot shoots at the pocket, hitting, then narrowly missing the actual castle. ‘Direct hit! He definitely knows we’re here!’ Coran yells. ‘Get the particle barrier up!’ Allura yells. Coran does so and quickly the shooting stops as the robot absorbed more zanthorium clusters. ‘He’s bringing in another attack!’ Coran yells. ‘He’s pulling us in as well! Paladins, I think it’s time to launch!’ Allura says warily. ‘Form Voltron!’ Shiro yells.

 

Voltron pushes out of the pocket and decks the robeast, causing it to shoot upwards and cause a few clusters to explode. Something hits the gravity generator and the pocket disappears. ‘We’re exposed, the space fold has been lowered!’ Allura snaps. ‘Well, there goes Ulaz,’ Coran says as a ship blasts away. ‘I knew we should never trust a Galra,’ Allura seethes. ‘Uh, hello? Right here, ma’am,’ Thalok says. She glares at him.

 

Voltron continued to fist fight this robeast outside. At one point the robeast started sucking them in like the ammo clusters around it, however this ended with a jaw blade to the face. The second time the robeast attempts to suck them in, it’s shot by something in the distance.

 

‘Is everyone alright?’ Allura asks. ‘Alive? Yes, alright? No,’ Lance replies. The few in the castle groaned as zanthorian clusters exploded against the sides of the barrier and the robot sucked it in. Voltron blocked the beam with their shield then pushed the robeast around into a cluster and they watched it explode on impact. However, their “victory” was shot lived at the beast somehow managed to survive.

 

‘Hang on!’ A new voice ring through over the coms. ‘Ulaz!?’ [Y/n] and Shiro call. ‘I’m going to take it down from the inside,’ he says. ‘Ulaz, no! Let us handle this!’ Shiro yells. ‘Voltron is too valuable, the universe needs you,’ Ulaz drives his ship into the robeast and has it implode on itself by opening the space pocket.

 

‘Ulaz!’ [Y/n] yelled, launching forward as if it’s help. Thalok catches her shoulders and holds her down while she hides her eyes under her bangs. ‘He did it!’ Hunk praises. ‘Ulaz saved us,’ Keith breathes. ‘He’s… gone,’ Shiro says.

 

‘Are you happy?’ Allura humed in confusion as she turned to [Y/n]. ‘Pardon?’ she asks. ‘re you happy?’ [Y/n] asked against slowly and bitterly. ‘There’s another Galra out of your way,’ she hissed, shoving Thalok aside and leaving an attempt to hide the tears cascading down her face. Thalok gives Allura a pointed look before following.

 

Thalok was given a room (right next to [Y/n]’s) and he was residing there while she curled in on herself, having already assured him she was fine. A soft knock could be heard on her door, regardless, it opened. Keith stood there, missing his jacket and holding a very familiar knife.

 

‘[Y/n]… can I talk to you about this?’ he asks, holding it up. ‘Sure,’ she breathed, shrugging helplessly. ‘Where did it come from?’ he asks. ‘It was given to T- your father by… a friend,’ Okay… so that was half the truth… but whatever. ‘What’s it made of?’ he asks. ‘Luxite, it’s a metal that acts similarly to the lions, if you can awaken the blade you can unlock its abilities,’ she replies. ‘Awaken?’

 

She pulls out her own blade then shows it to Keith as it transforms into the longer sword version. ‘Oh, only you can manipulate it to do that?’ Keith asks. ‘Me and anyone else who can awaken it, usually it’s a family thing, like, if I can awaken my kids or grandkids could too as well,’ Keith nods slowly.

 

‘Do you have to be Galra for it to work?’ she hesitates. ‘Yes… only one of Galra blood can awaken the blade,’ she says slowly. ‘Are you a halfling?’ Keith asks. Again, she hesitated. ‘Yes, my mother was Queen Brįså of Krį-mėl and my father was Kallus of Daibazaal,’ [Y/n] chuckled bitterly. ‘Such a cliché love story huh? A princess and a knight?’

 

Keith took a second, but paled. ‘You’re a princess?’ he asks. ‘Yessiree,’ [Y/n] replies. ‘So, you’re a HALF GALRA PRINCESS and you haven’t told anyone else?’ Keith asks. ‘The Blade know, Lotor knows-’ ‘Who the fuck is Lotor?’ ‘Zarkon’s son, he’s half Galra, half Altean,’ Keith looked really shocked and confused but the door opened again.

 

Interestingly enough the blue paladin stood at the door. When he saw Keith, he hesitated. ‘Should I come back later- or-?’ Keith shakes his head. ‘Nah, it’s fine, I’m done here for today,’ Keith says, leaving.

 

‘What can I do for you Lance?’ [Y/n] asks as the blue paladin takes Keith’s spot beside her on her bed. ‘I feel weird, and not a good weird a weird, bad weird that makes me wanna curl up in a ball and cry, y’know?’ Lance asks. ‘About what specifically?’ [Y/n] asks. ‘The idea of going home an….’

 

‘What was that?’

 

‘And… Allura…’

 

‘Ahh, I see,’

 

‘What?’

 

‘Well, first off, you’re homesick, you want things to go back the way they were right?’

 

‘Uhm… yes?’

 

‘And you always wanna be around Allura, like, it’s not to flirt, you actually want to protect her the best you can?’

 

‘Uh… yeah?’

 

‘You’re in love my duckling,’ (she’s been on Earth 20 years. She knows what the fuck a duck is)

 

‘Love? No that can’t be…’

 

‘Oh Zlėtch Ivy, you’ve never been in love before!’

 

‘No..?’

 

‘HOW? You’re a seventeen-year-old hormonal little trėį’į (*)!’ [Y/n] rambles on in Mūs-krį-mėl. ‘Okay…? Look, I dunno what you’re saying but I think this has helped,’

 

‘You’re lying to leave because I’m freaking you out?’

 

‘Yes,’

 

‘Okay, seeya, actually try to hook up with Allura please! I ship it!’ she called after him.

 

A little while after Lance left, her door opened once more. Now [Y/n] was trying to sleep and was more than a little annoyed someone had woken her up. ‘[Y/n], I wish to speak with you,’ Allura says quiet but stern.

 

Ah trėį(*) …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode/s:
> 
>  
> 
> 3 – Shiro’s Escape
> 
>  
> 
> (*) Trėį’vį kån = fucking hell
> 
> (*) trėį’į = fucker
> 
> (*) trėį = fuck


	7. Chapter 7 Tracker

‘Let’s hurry up with these repairs, Zarkon could be here at any moment,’ Shiro says. ‘Okay, panels up,’ Hunk replies. ‘Now what?’

‘Very simple, just loosen the blaxums on the somoflange,’ Coran says through the coms. ‘Could you be more specific?’ Hunk asks. [Y/n] wanted to get this over with. She was tired and her hair was annoying her. No, she didn’t need a helmet. ‘Sorry Hunk, he means the poklones on the agroclams,’ Allura says. ‘No that doesn’t help,’ Hunk deadpans. 

‘Easy Hunk, I got this!’ Lance messes around with random parts of the panel and makes everything flash red. ‘Uh oh, that can’t be good!’ Lance wails. ‘No! Not the smalters the poklones,’ Allura snaps. ‘No! No! It’s the blaxums!’ Coran yells. ‘What are you talking about?’ Keith asks. Pidge scans the device, presses a few buttons, twists a few cogs and pushes the top in. ‘There, fixed,’ she says.

‘Well done Pidge,’ Allura complements. ‘The tech on this ship never ceases to amaze me it’s so mathematically elegant! It’s fit is a hundred times more frictionless than any exoskeleton we have on Earth, it’s beautiful!’ Pidge says, stars in her eyes as she looks at the panel. ‘It’s not a sunset Pidge,’ Lance says. ‘You’re right, a billion sunsets just happen every day, some genius engineer actually build this!’ Pidge retorts.

‘Kinda looks like a big delicious curly fry,’ Hunk says as Pidge pushes in back into the ship. A small blue asteroid looking thing hits his helmet and the others look about them. ‘Alright we’re prepared for this, remember your rouge projectile training from the Garrison, first we need a temporary shelter, then-oof!’ Shiro sputters, confused when something collides with the back of his head.

‘Oops! Sorry Shiro, I was trying to hit Keith,’ Lance says quickly, before getting hit by one himself. ‘Like that?’ Keith asks with a smirk. ‘Yes! SQUISHY AESTEROID FIGHT!’ Hunk yelled, joining Lance’s team while Keith and Shiro teamed up, [Y/n] stayed with Pidge. Pidge hums, picking one out of the air. ‘I don’t think these are asteroids,’ she murmurs. ‘Coran I’m gonna need a containment unit,’ she calls.

‘Just a tick!’ he calls back. ‘They appear to be some sort of hyper resilient spore,’ Allura says. ‘This bioluminescent pulsing doesn’t seem natural,’ Pidge adds. ‘It appears programmed, I think it’s a code,’ she places it into a sphere-shaped drone. ‘Code? From who?’ Hunk asks, getting decked by a glowing blue orb. ‘I don’t know- I mean, it doesn’t make sense, you can’t program a spore,’ Pidge murmurs. ‘Well if anyone can figure it you it’s you Pidge,’ Shiro says, getting decked.

‘Before that, everyone needs to come in for decontamination,’ Allura says. The group gets blasted with water, blasted with more soapy water, almost get drowned was they rinsed the soap odd, and aired off, Pidge holds onto [Y/n] who holds into Keith so they wouldn’t hit the wall from air pressure.

[Y/n] was lying in her room, casually watching Tįff float around and transform to make impressions of the others when ‘Guys! Check this out!’ Pidge’s voice blasts over the speakers. She meets the boys in the green lion’s hangar where Pidge was typing away as usual. ‘Oh! I’ve seen this experiment, but question; why do we need to get electricity from a potato?’ Hunk asks. 

‘What? No! No, I was able to crack the sporesecode,’ Pidge replies. ‘Like… mores code?’ [Y/n] asks. ‘Yeah! I ran the bioluminescent pattern through a variety of code breaking sequences, including this home-made virtual (something) machine-’ Pidge gets off topic quickly while the others just give her curious looks. ‘Pidge!’ she shudders. ‘What’s it say?’ Keith asks. ‘Oh! Yeah, “Under attack. Galra. Help.” And then there are coordinates,’ Pidge says.

‘It’s a distress signal, good work Pidge, get those coordinates in the castle-ship navigation system,’ Shiro says, turning to Coran. The group stand in the control centre of the ship as it flies to a planet. ‘The signal came from Olkarion, home to the Olkari, a proud class of engineers, builders of vast cities that could change shape at the whim of their creators,’ Coran says. ‘They had a seemingly magic ability to manipulate solid metal, with just the wave of their hand they could build a computer in a block of steel,’ Allura says.

‘Woah,’ Pidge means. ‘An Olkari once gave me this,’ Coran has, holding out a floating cube. ‘What is that?’ Lance asks. ‘Uh hello? It’s a floating cube? Haha, this guy, and watch. My name is Coran and I am a gorgeous man,’ the cube copies him. 

‘Why would a city of literal tech wizards use spores to send a distress signal?’ Keith asks. ‘Who cares? When do we get to see that city?’ Pidge asks. ‘Actually, Pidge, the distress signal isn’t coming from the city, it’s coming from… the forest!’ Allura seems startled. Pidge groans in disappointment. 

The lions fly down to Olkarion to search through the forest. ‘Why doesn’t anyone send a signal from a cool place? I hate the outdoors, nothing but sunburn and poison oak,’ Pidge growls. ‘I like it out here, it’s quiet,’ Keith replies. ‘What was that?’ Hunk asks suddenly. ‘Uhm… are we being attacked?’ Keith asks. ‘I dunno, but something’s dragging my lion to the surface,’ Shiro replies. ‘Yeah, something’s pulling Blue down to,’ Lance adds. 

‘Are those… wooden mech suits?’ Hunk asks. ‘Are you kidding me? We got taken down by a bunch of tree people,’ Lance moans. [Y/n] snorts over the coms. ‘Those would be the Olkarion,’ she snickers. ‘Oh,’

‘We come in peace!’ Shiro says as the leader walks up to them. Pidge gets out of her lion and says something to them waving a small container above her head, the Olkari seem to rejoice. The Olkari let Allura and Coran land their ship (however only [Y/n] goes along with the paladins) and explain their situation to them.

‘When the Galra attacked, only a few of us escaped the cities. We were forced to flee into the forest,’ the leader, Ryner, explains. ‘How long have you lived like this?’ Shiro asks. ‘Many decapeebs, but as you can see, our people are resilient, we never stopped evolving, instead, we adapted out skills to the environment,’ she explains.

‘Coran was right, Ryner, you really are the most incredible engineers in the universe,’ Pidge complements as a bug like droid zips past her. ‘To be able to switch from precision machinery to a bunch of sticks!’ she exclaims. ‘Nature’s designs are superior to any we could devise,’ Ryner replies. ‘No offense, but I’ll take my computer over a tree any day,’ Pidge says. ‘I second that,’ [Y/n] says. 

‘You guys can talk science later, let’s assemble Voltron and get rid of these Galra invaders,’ Shiro says. ‘It’s not that simple I’m afraid, the Galra have our leader, Lubos-’ the other Olkari echo his name. ‘-if you attack, who know what they’ll do to him,’

‘Well then we’ll just have to rescue him,’ Shiro replies. Ryner beams happily, ‘Thank you, paladins,’ she pauses as she looks over at [Y/n]. ‘-and princess,’ 

‘Thank us once we come back with your king,’ Keith interjects, before anyone could correct Ryner or ask questions. ‘How are we supposed to get inside?’ Hunk asks. ‘I have a little trick up my sleeves,’ [Y/n] says. ‘As do I, follow me,’ Ryner says.

She leads the group into another part of the forest. ‘Uhm, Ryner? Where are we?’ Keith asks. ‘This is the armoury,’ she replies. They watch an Olkari turn what looks like a flower into a gun. They stare curiously. Ryner places a hand on a nearby tree and a glow runs up the trunk and across a branch to a pod, that drops from the branch and opens to reveal a suit of armour.

‘Can I… get one of those?’ Keith asks. ‘Of course, you can each have one,’ Ryner waves a hand over a flower and it opens to show head pieces. She hands them out the six in front of her. ‘Now, the key to operating it is understanding that the nanocellulose responds to electrical impulses from the neural pathways connected through this,’

‘Do what now?’ Lance asks. Hunk licks his. ‘Hm, make my tongue itchy,’ he comments. ‘That’s your interface?’ Pidge asks. ‘Of course, all commands need to come as binary coded messages,’ Ryner replies. ‘So… like this?’ Pidge places a hand on the trunk and closes her eyes. The front of the head piece glowed and a beam shot from her hand like it had with Ryner’s, creating a similar pod-beast-thing of armour.

‘Yes! Excellent!’ Ryner praises. ‘I think mine is just a tree,’ Lance deadpans. A thud is heard next to them to show [Y/n] managed to summon one herself. ‘Honestly… Pidge being able to summon one isn’t surprising, the green lion is the spirit protector of the forest,’ she hums. ‘You must have a deep connection with nature,’ Ryner says, turning to Pidge.

‘Not really, my allergies and pale skin don’t mix with outdoor living,’ Pidge replied. ‘Pidge is our resident tech expert,’ Shiro explains. ‘Well, that explains it, like the Olkari you understand that at the deepest level, the trees, metal, you, me, we’re all made up of the same cosmic dust, all arranged by the laws of mathematics,’ Ryner says whimsically. 

‘Does this mean I should start gardening?’ Pidge asks. ‘It means we’re gonna have to give the boys a ride,’ [Y/n] replies. 

‘This way, to the edge of the forest, to save our king,’ Ryner’s voice says over some sort of communication unit inside the pod-beasts. They pulled up and twin scans showed up on their screens of the Galra base. ‘Their headquarters are impenetrable from the ground, but there is one way in, a small opening in the roof, it goes all the way down to an open courtyard,’ Ryner explains.

‘That’s quite a drop,’ Keith replies, leaning over [Y/n]’s shoulder. ‘But there you will have total access to the building-’ ‘What kind of quiznacking design is that? Are they TRYING to get broken in to?’ ‘-the hard part will be getting onto the roof undetected,’

‘That won’t be a problem,’ Shiro says. ‘Hey-hey! What’s that? Is that part of the building?’ Hunk asks. ‘My Lubos! It can’t be!’ Ryner exclaims. ‘Hey, that looks like the cube Coran gave me!’ Pidge says, holding the cube up to the visual chat. ‘I haven’t seen one of those in many decapeebs, we used to play with them as children, but this… only king Lubos could’ve designed one that size!’ Ryner exclaims.

‘Why would he do that?’ Keith asks. ‘They must have forced him to reveal his designs and reconstruct it as a weapon, from the looks of it, I’d say it’s almost finished,’ Ryner ends bitterly. ‘Okay we need to act fast, everyone back to base, I have a plan,’ Shiro says. 

-X-

‘First, we’ll need to get to the top of that tower, since the green lion has stealth capabilities, Pidge, you’re the dropshur, you’ll take Keith, Hunk, Thalok, [Y/n] and me to the roof then drop back to a safe position,’

The green lion launches into the air, activating its cloaking modification. It flies over the forest and to the roof of the tallest tower, letting said passengers off then pulling back. The group use their jetpacks to slow their fall, Thalok being gifted his Galra uniform back, and drop a sensor to scan the building.

‘After the drop, we’ll use a sensor to scan the building for any Olkari biorhythms,’

Pidge sends a map of Lubos’ position to the visors of the boys and [Y/n] and they follow that path. They managed to avoid sentries, around the first corners and were a little startled how close he actually was as he was right behind the next door.

They heard wailing from the other side and Thalok opened the door for them. They snuck into the room as the wailing continued. They were more startled to see he was watching a movie of some sort. ‘Betrayal!’ more sobbing. ‘She loves you!’

‘King… Lubos?’ Shiro asks, stepping forwards. The king and another Olkari that stood by handcuffed turned to him in confusion. ‘Yes? Who’re you?’ he asks, dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief. ‘The jesters I requested?’

Thalok was hidden behind Shiro in the sense he’d scare off the king. Hunk and Lance were at the ready with their Bayard, [Y/n]’s weapon forming a shot gun and Thalok clutching the handle of his gun carefully. ‘Uhm… we’re here to like… rescue you?’ Lance replies. 

He hums and frowns at them, pressing a button on his chair. A wall beside the, opens to show a large compartment as the lights turn on. Sentries quickly lined up with their guns at the ready with a huge Galra approaching them. ‘You could’a just said “no thanks”!’ Hunk growls.

‘Looks like someone came to rescue you Lubos,’ the Galra says, eyeing Thalok and [Y/n] curiously. ‘You turned your back on your people to save your own skin,’ Shiro glares at the king. ‘I’m doing this FOR my people, they wanted to fight the Galra, but they’re too powerful! The Galra could destroy us!’ Lubos replies. ‘So you helped enslave your people to build some super weapon?’ Lance asks, aiming his Bayard.

‘Don’t make ME the bad guy! He forced me to do it!’ Lubos retorts, pointing accusingly at the Galra. ‘Did he force feed you too?’ Lance growls. Lubos stares at Lance, hesitating to answer. ‘You’re no king,’ Keith says, running forwards. Lubos tries to make a run for it but the other Olkari blocks him, shoving his into Keith who gets him in a headlock, Bayard to his throat.

‘Okay! We’re walking outta here! Anyone tries to stop us and Lubos gets it!’ Keith growls. ‘Woah! K-Keith!’ Shiro stutters. ‘That came outta nowhere!’ Lance says. ‘La-Sai? What’re you doing?’ Lubos asks, looking at the other Olkari. ‘You betrayed our people, I can’t live this lie anymore,’ he replies with a glare.

‘You don’t want me to hurt your genius engineer, right?’ Keith asks. ‘Oh, be my guest, his work is done, the cube is complete,’ the Galra says, smiling… or was he smirking? It’s hard to tell with his underbite. ‘WHAT!?’ B-but! I thought we had a deal! Lubos yells. ‘GUARDS! Put them all out of their misery, thing the girl to me,’ 

The sentries got ready to shoot, but a large beam through the wall cut them off. ‘Your ride is here!’ Pidge calls happily as the green lion hovers outside the hole in the wall. ‘Engage the cube, take down the lion!’ the Galra says and the sentries shoot and the paladins, La-Sai, Lubos, [Y/n] and Thalok board the green lion. Hunk shoots back as Green pulls away.

In the distance, the cube thing glows and starts to rise. ‘The cube is operational, we’ve got to get back to the other lions and form Voltron!’ Shiro yells. ‘On it!’ Pidge calls, directing Green away and into the sky over the forest. 

Once green lands, Keith shoves Lubos to the floor as the other Olkari gasp and murmur his name. ‘What’s going on?’ Ryner asks. ‘While your country men starved, king Lubos was well taken care of by the Galra, we willingly helped them build that cube, willingly helped enslave his own people,’ Shiro says. The Olkari murmur and marvel quietly. 

‘I know you’re devastated, but it’s time to be strong and use your Olkari spirit to fight alongside Voltron and take back your planet!’ Shiro says. Ryner turns to the king, still on his knees with his head hung in shame. ‘Lubos, how could you?’ she asks. ‘I…I was only trying to-’

‘ENOUGH! WE MUST FREE OUR PEOPLE!’ Ryner yelled. A chorus of assent rose from the Olkari people. The paladins found their respective lions and soared into the sky, forming Voltron while the Olkari formed all sorts of weapons from plants and attacked the sentries in the city wile Voltron fought the cube. ‘You’re going to stay with me~’ Thalok gave Lubos a toothy sneer as the former king cowered away and [Y/n] stood by, a smirk playing on her lips. She could hear the team through her earrings.

‘Alright team! Let’s take that thing down!’ Shiro yelled like the leader he was. The Cube thing shot at Voltron. ‘Form shield,’ Shiro says, Pidge does so just in time to block the beams from the cube. ‘Let’s see how tough this magic cube is,’ Keith says, rearing the red lion in to blast it. It fired back. ‘Did it just absorb our lasers!?’ Pidge asks.

‘No! Guy it’s using your attacks against you! Don’t attack!’ [Y/n] growled over the coms. Shiro told Hunk to use his blaster, despite [Y/n] and Pidge’s warnings against it. The cue retaliated the same attack right back at them. Voltron gets knocked off their feet and land on the ground. They fly over the forest as the cube follows to attack. 

‘So how do we beat it?’ Hunk asks. ‘Well maybe if we form our sword, we could slice right through the centre thinking… point… piece?’ Lance suggests. ‘Can’t be any worse than what’s happening now,’ Keith replies. ‘Let’s do it, form sword!’ Shiro calls. Red and Green form Keith’s sword and slice the cube in half. It duplicates.

‘Not good! Not good!’ [Y/n] says. ‘What’s happening?’ Thalok asks, apparently done with tormenting Lubos for now, who was handcuffed to a tree. ‘The quiznacking cube can duplicate, does… does it have a motherboard?’ [Y/n] asks. Voltron slices the halves into quarters. ‘GUYS! DON’T DO THAT IT’S MAKING IT WORSE!’ [Y/n] calls angrily.

The four cubs formed a circle around Voltron and fired simultaneously. Voltron blasted higher into the air to avoid shots, only to be blocked by a quarter, then shot by another. Voltron disbanded, the five lions flying around the cubes in an attempt to avoid getting shot.

Lance attempted to freeze one but it shot the laser back at him. Keith melted the ice. Two quarter ganged up on Pidge and shot her down. ‘Pidge! Trįė, Thalok, watch Lubos okay? I’m gonna make sure she’s okay!’ the Galran nods as [Y/n] runs into the forest. She eventually finds a broken-down Green. Soon after, Ryner and another Olkari approach.

‘Pidge, can you hear me?’ Ryner asks, a hand on the lion’s side. ‘That’s not important right now,’ Guess Pidge’s communicators weren’t working if only Ryner can hear her. ‘We need to get your lion back up and running, I think we can heal your lions body, but you must bond with its spirit if it is to fly again,’

‘Pidge, dunno if you can hear me but if you can, Voltron had many abilities you and the others have yet to unlock, you may have bonded with Green, but bonds can always grow stronger, delve deeply into Green’s spirit, see through her eyes,’ 

‘Remember what I said, the lion, you, the Olkari, you’re all made of the same essence,’ Ryner adds. [Y/n] was forcing herself to ignore the pained screams from the boys as they asked for Pidge to come back. She placed a hand on Pidge’s side, much like with the Balmera or as Ryner was currently and closed her eyes, focusing her energy on Green.

Suddenly the lion stands and roars, [Y/n] and Ryner back up as Pidge flies her into the sky. ‘Guys! Hang on!’ Pidge yells. They all yell her name happily as she blasts past their still lions, quickly maneuver around the cubes. ‘Woah, Pidge! What’s goin’ on? You’re booking!’ Hunk yells. ‘I’m not sure, but I feel more connected with my lion than ever, I know what I have to do!’

Green summons a canon on her back and fires a shot at one of the cubes. Large vines shot from the sides of the cube and it fell from the sky. ‘Woah! How’d you do that?’ Lance asks. ‘That’s right! Circle up everybody, get some’a this!’ Pidge yells, blasting the remaining three cubes with the same result. ‘Ha, vines. Now that is NOT how I imagined how a giant cube of death would go down,’ Hunk comments with an amused tone. 

‘I want to thank you all, you helped us get our home back, and for that, we will never be able to repay you,’ Ryner says, even giving Thalok a grateful once over. ‘Just promise when it’s time to face Zarkon, we can count on the Olkari for help,’ Shiro replies. ‘Now and forever,’ Ryner nods, shaking hand with Shiro. 

‘And you,’ she adds, turning to Pidge. ‘The spirit of the Olkari resides in you, the bond between you and your lion has grown stronger than ever,’ Pidge smiles. ‘Without you or [Y/n] I’d never have been able to unlock my lions hidden power,’ she says.

Aboard the ship once more the group stands around Pidge. ‘Nice job Pidge,’ Shiro praises. ‘Y’know it’s weird, I’ve always been a tech junkie, that’s how I connected with the world, but for the first time, I feel connected to everything, I guess it’s like Ryner said; we’re all made up of the same cosmic dust,’ Pidge shrugs.

‘So, that means we’re all related, this ship, those stars, the Olkari, even the Galra,’ Keith smiles, turning to the side. ‘Uh oh, I think Keith just blew his own mind,’ Hunk says smugly. The group laughs. ‘Well, that was a productive trip!’ ‘You didn’t do anything!’ [Y/n] snapped playfully. ‘Neither did you, look at all these cubes they gave me,’ 

Coran hold up one and it multiplies as it rises above their head. ‘Coran, Coran the gorgeous man!’ Coran sings. The cubes echoing his song. ‘Ah, sounds pretty good,’ again, the cubes copy him. Hunk makes a farting sound with his lips which, again, the cubes echo. The others laugh, mostly at Shiro’s disappointed Dad look when the alarms started blaring.

Allura gasped. ‘Woah!’ Hunk yelled. ‘What’s that?’ Coran asks. The cubes echoed him. Zarkon’s commanding ship appeared behind them. ‘Oh no…’ Coran murmurs, only to be echoed. 

‘Zarkon!’ Allura yells, Coran summoning his cube back to one and shoving in his… pocket? I guess. ‘How did he find us?’ [Y/n] asks. ‘His commanders must’ve radioed him from Olkari,’ Keith says. ‘Or his guard,’ Allura growled, glaring at Thalok. The Galran just shakes his head “no” ‘We need to wormhole, now!’ Shiro says. ‘Everyone to your stations, we need to put distance between us and Zarkon! This could be the fight of our lives,’

Thalok follows [Y/n] to the front control panel with Coran while the others take seats and Allura pilots the ship. They were shot at by Zarkon’s fleet. ‘That’s sure a lot of fighters,’ Hunk moans aloud. ‘Allura, can you evade these fighters?’ Shiro asks. ‘We can’t have them following us through the wormhole,’

‘I can try!’ Allura replied. They pulled up the particle barrier and zoomed out of the way of the shooting. ‘Keith, Lance, let’s lay down some covery fire,’ Shiro commands, purple blue and red drones coming out to fire at the ships. ‘Lance! Incoming! Twelve o’clock hot!’ Pidge calls. ‘Got it!’ he replies. ‘Hey!’ Keith blocked him. ‘Sorry, gotta be quick,’ the teen replied. ‘How’s THAT for quick?’ Lance retorts, making his drone ram into Keith’s. Keith growled and the pair kinda fought with their drones.

‘Knock it off you two, stay in your zones!’ Shiro says. ‘Yeah Keith!’’ Lance shouts. ‘Keep calling out those fighters Pidge, Hunk, how’re the defences holding?’ Hunk rubbed his eyes. ‘I dunno… ten percent? Fifteen maybe? Everything’s a blur, I’ve been up too long, I have tired eyes,’ Hunk groans. 

‘I know we just came off an intense battle, but we gotta stay focused, just until we jump,’ Shiro says. ‘And when is that?’ Keith asks. ‘They’re still too close!’ Coran calls. ‘We need to gain more speed!’

‘I’ve got an idea, hold on!’ Allura says. [Y/n], Coran and Thalok hold the outline of the pedestal as the ship zooms forwards, nearly knocking the trio off their feet. ‘Augh, Allura! What’re you doing!?’ Pidge asks. ‘I’m going to use this moon’s gravity to put distance between us and Zarkon!’ she replied. Everyone groaned and [Y/n] slipped, having to hang onto Thalok instead. ‘WE’RE CLEAR TO WORMHOLE!’ Coran yells over the force.

Allura opens one and flies the ship through it, closing before any troops could follow. ‘We got away from Zarkon but how come we’re still on alert?’ Lance asks. ‘Coran, what’s going on?’ Shiro asks. ‘Trįė, a teleduv malfunction,’ [Y/n] says, pointing at one part of the consol. ‘We’re going to exit this wormhole a lot sooner than we planned,’ Coran says warily. 

‘Woah! Where are we? Looks like some kinda ice berg graveyard,’ Lance murmurs. ‘Coran… what’s the status?’ Allura asks, heaving. ‘Checking that now, we didn’t make it to our exit point but we’re several galaxies from Zarkon’s fleet- Allura!’

The princess collapsed. ‘Oh no you look exhausted! You must rest, you’ve been exerting way too much energy,’ Coran says. ‘I’ll go check on the main turbine and figure out what’s going-W-waah! Oof!’ Coran stumbles into a wall. 

‘Woah, are you alright?’ Lance asks. Coran groans. ‘I’m fine, I’ll tell ya what, I probably stepped on a slippery spot, on the ground there, s-someone, please, wipe that up there!’ Coran yells. ‘You’re sweating, you might have a case of the slipperies,’ Allura pants. ‘What? No! That’s an old person virus, I’m not old, I’m young, well, young-ish,’ Coran murmurs. 

‘What’re the slipperies?’ Lance asks as the group looks down at Allura. ‘It’s a common Altean virus that occurs… later, in life, it’s not harmful and usually only last a couple of days but… it causes one’s body to secrete extremely slick fluid,’ the group groans in disgust and Pidge runs off to vomit on a contain off to the side. 

‘Yes! It is gross, so it’s a good thing I don’t have it!’ Coran snaps defensively. ‘Coran, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about,’ Allura says. ‘I’m not embarrassed cause I don’t have it! And now I’m actually going to LEAVE because I have to fix the main turbine,’ Coran attempts to walk away but the fluid makes him walk on the spot. He curses as he ends up sliding down the hall.

‘Alright, since Zarkon has no idea where we are this is the perfect time to focus on our next step,’ everyone groans. ‘Maybe we can find that secret group… the Blade of Marmora, Pidge, where are those coordinates?’

‘W-wait, hang on, I’m so tired by brains not working,’ she moans tapping at her holo-keyboard. ‘Yeah, neither is mine,’ Lance sighs. ‘Besides, Ulaz said not to until we found out how Zarkon tracked us to thaldecon,’ [Y/n] adds. ‘Hello all, I’ve checked the engines!’ Coran says, appearing on the main screen. ‘That was fast,’ Pidge says. 

‘Well I slipped right down-oof! I mean hurried down! Anyways, the good new ism the Galra fighter took minimal damage, I flushed the turbine and it’s fine, the bad news is, the teleduv, or “wormholer” as you Earthlings call it, is in bad shape, several scaultrite lens stones of the magnifying beam generator are cracked, as you know, the magnifying beam generator uses a crystal to convert Altean energy into usable fuel, that supplies the power needed to wormhole, well anyway, I need to remove the cracked lenses and readjust the trajectory temporarily until we can replace them, I’ll also need to divert power to make up for the lost energy, anyway it’s going to take a least a quintent,’ 

Hunk manages to hold back from vomiting. ‘Alright, we’ll hide the ship and get some rest while Coran come up with the work around, tomorrow we’ll be sharper and refocused,’ Shiro says.

Keith and Lance went to the pool, those poor souls, Pidge, [Y/n] and Thalok went to help Coran, Allura went to bed, Shiro decided to do whatever Shiro wants to do, and Hunk decided to bake. Pidge brought up the slipperies and was quickly banished from the engine room while Coran was there. 

‘Do you have any spare scaultrite lenses?’ [Y/n] asks, poking a head into the teleduv to see the damage. ‘Uh, no?’ Coran replied, pressing buttons on his keypad. ‘Bad move, the commanders always have a full case to reload if necessary,’ Thalok says. Coran hums, ‘I suppose that’d be a good idea,’ he says to himself. 

‘Hey Coran… how come you’re okay with… y’know… me?’ Thalok asks. ‘Well, it’s not like you started the war, besides I follow the same line of trust [Y/n] does. Prove I can trust you and I will, the princess is just stubborn, she’ll come around eventually though,’ Coran replies, slipping on himself.

They felt the castle shake and they all groaned, holding a different part of the castle. Allura opened up the communicator. ‘Coran, are you there?’ she asks. ‘I’m here! Over here,’ he replies, sliding around, [Y/n] and Thalok end up holding him in place. ‘Zarkon is back! What’s our status?’ Allura asks. ‘Uh, wormhole-ing would be a problem, the lenses haven’t been readjusted,’ [Y/n] replies. ‘I don’t know if the teleduv would have enough power!’ Coran finishes. ‘Do everything you can!’

Coran goes over to another area, in an attempt to do something, despite slipping all over the place. Once he’s finished however, he comes back. ‘The turbines up! Still working on the wormhole-wah!’ he slips and lands on his butt, only to bounce up and land on his head. How does that even happen?

‘Uh, guys, I think I’m realising now that I do, in fact, have a case of the slipperies, I’m sorry I yelled at you Pidge, we may need your help after all,’ Coran says. ‘I’m coming down!’ she replied. She came down and started pressing buttons along with Coran. [Y/n] and Thalok didn’t know what they were supposed to do so they left to the control room to man Coran’s pedestal. 

‘Okay buddy, you’re mine!’ Lance says. ‘Hey, what’s going on? I lost control of my defence drone,’ Lance says. ‘I got you covered uh? I don’t… got you, oh, there must be a system failure,’ Keith says, pressing a few buttons on his panel. ‘What are you two doing!?’ Allura growls from her place. ‘NOTHING!’ {Y/n} shot back. 

‘Nope! That was us! We’re diverting power from nonessential systems to the wormhole generator working,’ Pidge says. ‘Shooting bad guys is pretty essential!’ Lance snaps. ‘We lost secondary controls, thermal regulators offline, oh no, there goes the particle barrier!’ Hunk calls. ‘Okay, try it! You should be able to make one very small jump, I hope,’ Coran says.

A blue circle appears in front of them. ‘The wormhole is open!’ Shiro yells, the ship directing through it and closing just before any ships could follow them. They ended up in some sort of storm planet. 

‘Zarkon keeps finding us… it’s like… he knows how to track us down, maybe he planted some kinda tracking device,’ Shiro murmurs. ‘Well, it is nothing on the ship, the castle would’ve detected any tracking devices,’ Allura replies. ‘Until we find out exactly how he’s doing it, we should assume he could show up at any minute, so stay alert,’

Hunk was already snoring, fast asleep and [Y/n] was leaning over Coran’s control panel ready to fall asleep herself. ‘AHH! What’s going on!? W-what’re you guys do- what’re you lookin’ at?’ Hunk suddenly stuttered, standing up. ‘You woke yourself up snoring,’ Keith replies. ‘My bad…’ Hunk murmurs.

‘Coran, what’s our status? Any good news?’ Shiro asks, bringing up the communicator again. Coran was sliding around on the floor like he was figure skating. ‘Actually, there is a bit of good news! I’m finally getting used to these slipperies, my mucus glads are working at an incredible rate!’ Coran beams. ‘Any good news about the teleduv?’ Shiro asks.

‘I’m afraid not, the last jump overloaded the lens stones, now even more of them are broken, going to try so readjustments to change the mean trajectory, until then, wormhole-ing away would be impossible,’ Coran replies.

‘Hey, there’s a giant, metallic storm ahead of us, I think we can hide in the eye of the storm, it should give off enough interference so we can’t be tracked!’ Pidge says. ‘It’s worth a shot,’ Shiro replies. Allura flies the ship into the storm and lets it sit in the middle, or the eye.

‘Brilliant Pidge, we’re essentially invisible to any radar, radio waves, universal scans or any other known technology,’ Allura praises. The alerts blare regardless. Above the storm, Zarkon’s commanding ship is visible. ‘No…’ Allura says slowly. 

‘Okay! I dunno how he found us but it defiantly wasn’t with normal instruments!’ Pidge says. ‘It’s me,’ Allura says quietly. ‘It’s been me all along, that’s how they found us on planet Arus,’ the shooting from Zarkon’s fleets distracted everyone. ‘It doesn’t matter, princess, we’re in this together and we’re gonna get out together,’ Shiro says. ‘Uh, how!? We’re trapped!’ Hunk calls. ‘We need to form Voltron, and go through the storm,’ Shiro replied.

‘The storm!? What’re you, nuts!?’ Lance cries, standing from his station. ‘YEAH! W-w-w-w-w-what is- why would we DO that!?’ Hunk adds, also standing. ‘It’s risky, I know, but it’s our only chance, we have to go through the storm, then lure Zarkon’s ship away, giving Allura some time to get into open space,’

‘Then what?’ Allura asks. ‘Then we wormhole away, Coran, remember how you said getting this castle to wormhole is impossible? Well I need you to do the impossible,’

The paladins zoom out in their lions and form the giant mechanical defender. ‘Team, let’s draw those fighters out,’ Shiro’s voice cackles over the coms. Voltron flies around with the fleet following behind. ‘I think it’s working, they’re following us,’ Keith’s voice rings out. Once Voltron and the fleets are you of sight, Allura gets ready to take off. 

‘How’s it looking Coran?’ she asks. ‘In order for this to work each lens stone will need to take an equivalent of five beams, there’s no way it can hold that kind of power, the whole thing will explode!’ Coran replies. Voltron flies out of the storm and Zarkon’s ship moves to follow them. ‘Coran! Here we go!’ The ship takes air, quickly zipping behind Zarkon’s command ship. 

‘Voltron is in trouble! [Y/n]! Shoot!’ Allura yells. She taps a button on the panel and the castle shot at Zarkon’s ship, the tractor beam released Voltron. ‘PALADINS NOWS YOUR CHANCE! GET OUT OF THERE!’ Allura yells over the communications devices. Voltron disbanded and the lions went to their hangars as the castle zoomed away.

‘Why haven’t we wormhole-d yet?’ Keith asks. ‘Because we can’t! We’re missing several scaultrite lens stones, they’ve shattered, gone! Don’t exist! Sloven-day-ho! That’s Altean for “gone”,’ Coran replies. ‘Wait, did you say scaultrite? I’ve seen that somewhere before, I think Hunk was making some terrible cookies from that stuff,’ Pidge says. Hunk audibly growls over the coms.

Apparently, they needed the paladins to hold the “cookies” in place, to they did that extremely unsafe activity while Allura attempted to wormhole. ‘IT’S NOT WORKING!!’ Coran thundered. ‘Coran! What’s happening? Zarkon’s right on top of us!’ Allura says. Thalok shrinks to the castle floor holding his head, murmuring to himself. ‘The stones aren’t reflecting properly, I need something to shine them up!’ Coran looks about him curiously. ‘Dude, you’re quicknacking covered in mucus, use that,’ [Y/n] deadpans. ‘Ah! Good eye [Y/n]!’ Coran praises. ‘Hit the wormhole in ten ticks!’ he adds.

‘Ten,’

‘Hey Thalok?’

‘Nine,’

‘Are you okay?’

‘Eight,’

‘Thalok?’

‘Seven,’

‘No… I don’t wanna face Zarkon’s wrath…’

‘Six,’

‘Thalok? Whatever you’re seeing it’s not real,’

‘Five,’

‘Lelnav… I miss her so much…’

‘Four,’

‘Thalok?’

‘Three,’

‘My children… my wife… I miss them all so much,’

‘Two,’

‘But they’re gone, they-they refused Zarkon, h-he killed them,’

‘One!’

The project worked. Allura managed to create a wormhole and disappear through it before Zarkon’s beam could reach them. Allura left her pedestal as [Y/n] comforted Thalok. 

‘I know what it’s like to miss your family, I miss my mother, father and sisters every day, but I keep living, I keep living for them, just like they wanted me too, and I know Lelnav wants you to keep living for her. Voltron is determined to take down Zarkon, to end this war and suffering, we will avenge your wife and kids, okay?’

Thalok looks up to her shakily. He nods slowly. ‘Okay…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode/s  
> 4 - Greening the cube  
> 5 - Eye of the storm


	8. Chapter 8 Two Join to Become One

‘There’s no point in debating it any further, Zarkon is clearly tracking us through me,’ Allura says. The others snap their denial at her quickly. ‘Why would that be so hard to believe? Zarkon’s forces showed up on Arus only after I awoke,’ She retorts. ‘She’s got a point, I would absolutely travel across the galaxy to find you,’ Lance says.

‘It’s not you princess Allura, it’s me,’ Keith says, the group turn to him questionably. ‘Because…?’ Hunk asks. ‘I just think- I mean Zarkon must’ve… imprinted on me during our fight or something,’ Keith replies. ‘Zarkon wants the black lion, if anything he wants Shiro,’ [Y/n] says quickly. ‘Look, the fact is, we don’t know how Zarkon is tracking us, it could be through he black lion, every time Zarkon gets close to it, Shiro has to fight him for control,’ Pidge adds.

‘That’s only when Zarkon is nearby, no paladin has ever been able to connect with a lion over a vast distance,’ Coran shoots her idea down. ‘So what’re we gonna do?’ Hunk asks. ‘Look, it doesn’t matter how he’s tracking us because we’re gonna take the fight to the Galra soon enough,’ Shiro says. ‘They’ve been chasing us from galaxy to galaxy, the last thing they expect is for us to come after them,’

‘The hunter becomes the hunted hm? Awesome! That’s the tagline from like six of my favourite movies,’ Lance says. ‘As it happens, I took our list of recent Galra attacks and analysed it for both commonalities and anomalies among the attack sites, I was hoping to create an algorithm that would, within a statistically acceptable margin of error, provide a list of targets rich Galra environments, colour coded of course because what are we? Animals?’ the others stare at her curiously as the holo-map appears. 

‘Cool!... What is it again?’ Lance asks. ‘It’s a Galra finder,’ Hunk replies. ‘Well… “finder” suggests that it locates the Galra where as it would be more accurate to say that my model predicts their likeliest-’ she saw their confused looks. ‘-fine! It’s a Galra finder,’

‘Soooooo, where are the Galra?’ Hunk asks. ‘The closest ones are right here, on a planet called Taujeer,’ Pidge replies. [Y/n] visibly shudders and wraps her arms around herself at the name. ‘Then that’s where we’re headed, everyone should get some sleep, tomorrow we’ll find that Galra fleet and take it out,’ Shiro says.

Everyone leaves to go to their rooms. Tįff warbled questionably, sensing her mistress’ discomfort. ‘I dunno, Tįff, I just hate... bugs, like-’ she shudders again. ‘-it’s hard to explain,’

-X-

The next morning, everyone piled into the control room with Coran already at the control panel. ‘We should be entering Taujeer’s orbit pretty soon,’ Coran says. ‘Raise the particle barrier, scan for Galra,’ Shiro looks behind him at the cadets. ‘Where are Keith, Allura and Thalok?’ he asks. ‘It appears one of the pods launched in the middle of the night,’ Coran gives a soft look over to [Y/n] standing behind him, staring at the screen with an unreadable expression. 

‘Wait a minute, Allura and Keith? In the middle of the night? You don’t think they’re… sittin’ in a tree?’ Lance asks. ‘Thalok is with them and we’re out in space, so I highly doubt it,’ Hunk replied casually. ‘Contact the pod,’ Shiro says calmly. ‘Yes! Contact that pod!’ Lance agrees from his station. 

‘Princess! Keith! Where are you?’ Coran calls. ‘Exactly where we should be, far away from the castle,’ Allura replies. ‘What? Why?’ Shiro asks. ‘We must know if we, or Thalok, are the ones Zarkon is tracking,’ Allura says. ‘They’re isolating the variable, well, isolating three variables,’ Pidge murmurs. ‘In English please?’ Lance asks. ‘In order to test a hypothesis-’ ‘I said in English!’ ‘They left to test a theory, Lance,’ [Y/n] sighs, resting her face in her hands as she leaned over the pedestal.

‘Pidge is right, if Zarkon finds you despite my absence, we will know with total certainty that we are not the ones he is tracking,’ Allura says. ‘Splitting up the group makes us far more vulnerable, come back to the castle immediately,’ Shiro was oddly calm despite the fact he was probably very worried. ‘I’m sorry Shiro, I cannot do that,’ Allura replies. ‘If Zarkon does find us I can pilot us to safety, we’re in wide open space with plenty of room to manoeuvre, plus we’d be able to out run him, Pidge added that booster rocket,’ Keith’s voice cuts in.

‘That thing is still on there?’ Coran mumbles to himself. ‘We need both of you back here now-!’ the alarms blared, cutting Shiro off. The ship rocked violently and Coran flailed about trying to steady himself while [Y/n] just gripped the console tightly. ‘What’s goin’ on?’ Shiro asks.

‘We’re in some kinda debris field!’ Hunk explains. ‘I believe it’s coming from Taujeer! Correction, I think it IS Taujeer!’ Coran yells. ‘Coran, what’s going on-?’ Allura’s voice cut out. ‘Some kind of radiation from the planet is interfering with communications,’ [Y/n] reports. ‘Move the castle away from the planet and re-establish the link, everyone else get to your lions,’ Shiro says.

The four lions fly out of their hangars and blast towards Taujeer while Coran pulls the castle itself away. ‘Oh thank zlėtch Ivy,’ [Y/n] sighs, sitting herself in Keith’s chair to relax. ‘You suddenly seem happy,’ Coran comments. ‘I’ve been to Taujeer before, on one of my missions with the blade, it was the quiznacking worst experience I’ve ever had,’ Coran hums. ‘Didn’t you die in the explosion of your planet?’ He asks. ‘Yeah but like- I’d rather death over insect-worm-things any day,’

‘So uh, what happened between you and princess Allura? She’s kind of been avoiding you since we picked you up from that Krexenit planet,’ Coran says. [Y/n] sighs loudly through her nose. Quite frankly she’s gotten tired of telling her background story. 

‘Do you know anyone by the name of Brįså or Kallus?’ She asks. ‘The queen and king of the Krį-mėl planet? Of course, the queen came to visit when Allura was born, that’s when she met Kallus, a foreign princess and a Galran guard,’ Coran says, as if reliving a fond memory. ‘Well… they’re my parents, they had three halfling daughters, myself, Kelnir and…’

‘And Løūvė, she had an intrapartum death, I remember, I can’t believe I didn’t connect the dots,’ Coran murmurs. ‘Well I can’t blame you, it’s not like we really left our planet much,’ [Y/n] shrugged half-heartedly. ‘Yes… well, when we heard about Løūvė, Alfor and Zarkon visited to give their condolences, a little after Honerva got sick and this horrible war began,’ Coran says.

‘Is that a… Galra… ship?’ [Y/n] asks suddenly, peering monochromatically out the window. A purple beam shot from said ship to the ground as it passed the castle, going for the lion. ‘It seems so,’ Coran says casually. ‘Wanna leave it to the paladins?’ Coran hums. ‘Sure,’

A minute later; ‘Coran, we need you here now, attack the Galra cruiser!’ Shiro says, from their monitors, Coran and [Y/n] could make out Zarkon’s command ship. ‘We’re on our way!’ Coran replied, readying the castle with the particle barrier. ‘Zlėtch Ivy damn it,’ [Y/n] curses. ‘Keith, Allura, are you there?’ she asks over the coms in her earrings.

‘We’re here [Y/n],’ Allura says. ‘What is it?’ she asks harshly. ‘Zarkon is definitely not tracking us through either of you or Thalok,’ she replies moodily, fed up with Allura’s attitude. ‘He’s not?’ Keith asks. ‘How do you know?’ Allura asks suspiciously. ‘Because you’re out there and a Galra fleet just showed up here!’ Coran bellowed. ‘We need you know!’ [Y/n] snapped. ‘We’ll be there in two doboshes,’ Allura says, ending the communication channel. 

The pair fly the castle into the Taujeerian atmosphere and caught sight of the Galra cruiser, shooting multiple shots front the particle barrier of the castle at their ship. ‘Way to go, [Y/n], Coran!’ Shiro praised. A single line of battle induced words hung lowly in the air between the par. ‘We need Voltron!’ Pidge’s voice echoed a little.

‘Oh, if only there were another who could pilot the Red Lion,’ Coran sighs, before suddenly getting an idea. ‘[Y/n], pilot the castle-’ ‘WHAT!?’ ‘-I’ve got a lion to bond with!’ He runs off to Red’s hangar and [Y/n] watches over the castle cameras as he enters in a weird costume. ‘Finally, Alfor, I will walk in your footsteps! Oh, Red Lion, I am unworthy to be your Paladin, but since you have chosen to bestow this honour upon me, Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, I humbly accept,’ [Y/n] blinked in surprise as Red growls and stands ‘Oh, Yes!’ Coran bellowed, listening to that without context would be horrible, before flying right out the open hangar door on her own. ‘Right, okay, just a quick lap,’

‘Uhm, okay… then? Guys? So, yeah, the Red Lion ran away… I think?’ [Y/n] says slowly. The others continued to fight alone when Red came back firing at the Galra cruiser and cutting along the edge with her jaw blade. Red came back to the castle and Allura and Thalok joined [Y/n] and Coran in the control room then the paladins formed Voltron.

Voltron formed their sword and flew towards the battle cruiser (aiming to knock the Taujeerians into the acid underlayer) the sword suddenly got longer, ready to cut the cruiser. ‘What the Quiznack?’ Coran asks under his breath. Flying beneath the cruiser, Voltron managed to cut the entire sip in half. 

Voltron flew over to the sip the Taujeerians were huddled in and picked it up in his own…lion hands…yeah. They managed to fly the ship to its moon and left once the Taujeerians had said their goodbyes.

-X-

The circle of paladins, Coran and [Y/n] looked over Keith, Allura and Thalok. ‘I’m so sorry for leaving,’ Allura says, hanging her head down. ‘And for dragging Thalok with me,’ she added begrudgingly at the half-hearted glare of [Y/n]. ‘Me too, we thought we were doing the right thing,’ Keith adds. ‘But clearly you were correct, Shiro. We are always stronger together,’ Allura says.

‘At least we learned that Zarkon isn't tracking us through you two,’ Lance says with a tilt of his head. ‘Plus, I learned that my lion can grow armour and extend its claws like that! Ting! Which will come in handy if we ever needed to, say, I don't know, slice up a giant steak while getting beat up,’ Everyone gave Hunk a weird or questionable look. 

‘Or fight evil and save innocent people. That too. That would work,’ he adds.

‘The fact that the Red Lion came to help Keith from so far away is a vital piece of information, we now have proof that a lion and a Paladin can, in fact, connect over a far greater distance than we realized,’ Shiro says. ‘Which means we finally know how Zarkon is tracking us, it's through the Black Lion,’ [Y/n] adds solemnly.

‘Okay look, I now know for certain that Zarkon is tracking us through the black lion, we have to find some way to stop him,’ Shiro says. ‘How’re we gonna do that?’ Pidge asks. ‘We’ve never had this situation before, two paladins battling for the same lion,’ Allura murmurs with a sigh. ‘Well, unless we want Zarkon taking control of Voltron every time we get close, I’ll have to forge a new bond with my lion, one that’s stronger than his,’

‘Well, while you’re working on that, the rest of us need to find some new teleduv lenses, otherwise we won’t be able to travel via wormhole,’ Coran says. ‘Is that something we have to mail order?’ Hunk asks. ‘Does anyone even make those anymore?’ Keith asks. ‘Should do, I mean, Zarkon does travel through wormholes roughly the same way,’ Thalok says with a shrug.

‘Only a few Alteans could even use a teleduv a few thousand years ago, they may not exist anymore,’ Allura says. ‘Didn’t Thalok JUST say that Zarkon uses teleduv lenses to wormhole?’ [Y/n] asks. Allura ignores her. ‘I think I may know where we can get some,’ Coran says, tugging at his moustache. He pulls something in Altean up on the board holo-screen, a picture of a younger looking Coran off to one side.

‘Coran! You’re not suggesting going to one of those filthy swap moons? Last time you went those space pirates took you for everything you had,’ Allura growls. ‘Space pirates?’ Lance asks. ‘The Unilu were traders and pirates that roamed the galaxies and dealt in black market goods. Umvy spice, by-tor water, little bottles of infinity vapor. Of course, you had to bargain. No one could bargain like the Unilu. Last time, I ended up giving away three quarters of my shipment of lango in exchange for a used pogo oscillator,’ Allura and Coran chuckle.

‘Father was not pleased about that,’ 

‘Well, while Coran is picking up his lenses we can go shopping for something sparkly~’ Lance says, smoothly sliding up to Allura. ‘THIS ISN’T SHOPPING! You’re not wondering around going “oh! What a lovely pink hat! So becoming” NO! I cannot allow the princesses to go near those filthy Unilu hoodlums!’ Coran says, folding his arms to solidify. ‘Princesses?’ Lance asks quizzically. ‘Excuse me?’ [Y/n] asks, giving off an expression to mirror Lance’s. ‘But I’d love something sparkly!’ Allura cut in, giving Coran the puppy dog eyes. 

‘Look, you’re the only one who can operate the castle, you need to be resting after all you’ve been through,’ Coran was fucking immune to it HOLY SHIT. ‘Now, let’s ready a pod for our mission, let’s get in, find the scaultrite lenses and just get out,’ Coran adds.

‘Shotgun!’ Lance yells.

‘What? NO! You have to be in the pod bay to call shotgun!’ Hunk calls, running after him. 

‘Pfft, since when?’ Lance asks as Pidge runs to catch up with them.

‘Uh, since forever? That’s shotgun etiquette, I wrote the book,’ Hunk replied as Keith walks after to follow them. 

‘While they’re doing that, I’m going to head down toward the hangar, I need to strengthen my bond with the black lion,’ Shiro says walking away. ‘Now what?’ Thalok asks as the two princesses and Galran find themselves alone in silence. Allura wordlessly walks away, her mice following behind.

Tįff came floating out of [Y/n]’s room, warbling wrapping herself around [Y/n]’s finger and tugging her into the pod bay. Thalok tilted his head over to [Y/n] questionably as he followed until they both ended up in a pod. Tįff rested on the dashboard and pulled up the navigation system, placing in coordinates. ‘You want to go here?’ [Y/n] asks. Tįff warbled happily.

[Y/n] flew the pod out of the bay and into open space. ‘Where are we going?’ Thalok asks warily. ‘Kiccenae, it’s some sort of planet like Olkarion apparently, I’ve never been,’ [Y/n] replies. ‘Neither have I,’ Thalok nods. Tįff warbled. Luckily enough, the planet was rather close, they didn’t need to wormhole. Landing in a forest like terrain, they started to explore the area around them.

‘It looks abandoned,’ Thalok observes. ‘Tįff? Where are you going?’ [Y/n] inquires, following the small animal with Thalok trailing behind. Tįff led them to what seems like a temple. The top started to glow with writing at the group approached. “For those who wish to enter my realm, be prepared when I’m at the helm, for those who enter will meet with death, unless they know about the theft”

‘Nope, nope-nope-nope, not going in there,’ Thalok says shaking his head rapidly. ‘Then wait out here, alone,’ [Y/n] retorted. Thalok grumbled but followed anyways. 

The hallway was lit with torches that seemed to light automatically as the pair walk down it. ‘This is freaky,’ Thalok complained. ‘Weren’t you a soldier for Zarkon?’ [Y/n] asks smugly. ‘Yeah, but like- nothing every really happened on the ship I was on,’ he responds. The hallway ended in a large room. Tįff managed to simply hover over the floor panels and waited on the other side for them.

“One wrong step may end in your demise, chose the place out of order and compromise” 

‘Okay that was random,’ Thalok winces, gripping [Y/n]’s arm as the pair gaze about to pinpoint the whereabouts of the ominous voice. ‘So, it’s a puzzle… riddle… thing then… sure,’ [Y/n] mutters, eyes getting drawn to the floor panels. Each one had a different animal printed on it, recognisable from different planets. ‘So if we step on the wrong one we could die?’ Thalok questions. ‘Seems so… which one stands out from the rest?’ [Y/n] inquires, running a hand over the first few square stones.

‘They’re all predators,’ [Y/n] utters suddenly. ‘Which animal here isn’t a predator?’

‘What? The Vokpal? Or the Stroxbil?’ Thalok asks, pointing at two different creatures. One looked like a mouse (going by Earth standards) with bat wings. The other was similar to a dragon. ‘You’d really consider a Stroxbil to NOT be a predator?’ [Y/n] questions raising an eyebrow. ‘They’re TINY! And only on one planet,’ Thalok retorts. ‘So? They’re quiznacking firebreathers!’ 

Tįff warbled impatiently. ‘Okay! Okay!’ [Y/n] pandered, stepping on one square with a Vokpal. Nothing happened. [Y/n] looked at Thalok, shrugged and side jumped to other Vokpal stones. Thalok followed her steps and Tįff lead them through another torch lit corridor. 

This time a creature sat on a pedestal at the end. It seemed like a lynx like animal with three golden eyes. Its ears flicked curiously. What was it called again? ‘I thought Chalquit were myths,’ Thalok breathed. ‘You thought Cosmic werewolves were myths,’ [Y/n] droned.

“To pass my test of trust, lose the senses you treasure, you must!’

‘The Quiznack does that mean?’ Thalok asks. [Y/n] shrugs. The Chalquit tilted its head at them and looked at Tįff beside it. ‘Lose the senses you treasure… our senses are sight, taste, smell, touch and hearing… so I guess…’ 

[Y/n] closed her eyes, Thalok following suit. Blindly, the pair walked forwards to the pedestal and [Y/n] held out a hand to the Chalquit. She was nervous but the soft fur under her hand of the Chalquit helped her breath again. The Chalquit nuzzled into [Y/n] and Thalok, getting them to open their eyes. ‘Test of trust,’ Thalok says in the air of a whisper. Chalquit mewled quietly and [Y/n] noticed something. Pulling a small container from her sleeve, [Y/n] spread the light blue contents out and across a rather large wound across the Chalquit’s back. Quickly, the gash healed over and Tįff warbled happily. 

‘What is that?’ Thalok asks. ‘T’s called Iåvįn, it’s a healing chemical from Krį-mėl,’

The Chalquit mewled happily and ushered the pair into another hallway. Halfway through the hallway, a circle of light passed over the group. [Y/n] was somehow forced into her wolf form. ‘I am Amanu, it is nice to see some worthy souls enter my realm, but tell me, young princess, what made you decide to put your trust in a Galran soldier,’ the Chalquit, Amanu, says in an echoey like voice. 

‘Who…Thalok? He’s mourning his family and doesn’t like the idea of domination like other Galra, plus he helped us get out of Zarkon’s command centre,’ [Y/n] replied. ‘Is it because you see your father in him? Your father was a Galran guard and it’s not like your family left the Krį-mėl system very much. How many Galra have you met outside of the Blade of Mamora?’ Amanu inquires.

‘…not many… but… no. No, I don’t see my father in… I don’t see Kallus in Thalok…’ [Y/n] trailed off slowly as Amanu’s three yellow eyes glinted at her knowingly. ‘Sure, you don’t see king Kallus in Thalok like you don’t see miss Såįyå in Coran, or princess Kelnir in Keith, or queen Brįså in Krolia, you’re not trying to make up for what you lost when your home was destroyed?’

[Y/n] blinked in surprise. ‘I-I… I don’t… I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ [Y/n] stuttered. Amanu tilted her head curiously. ‘So, you’re not using your friendships to make up for what you lost? I wonder how your friends would react if they knew. If they knew you were just using them? Playing with them? Toying with them?’ She asks tauntingly. ‘I-I-What?’

‘You don’t really care about them, do you? Your kind isn’t known for caring for others, are they? They’re known as numb saints to outer species, they don’t care about outside creatures, preferring to stay with their pack, besides, isn’t the a rule of the Blade of Mamora? Kill yourselves if necessary so don’t build emotional connections?’ [Y/n] growled, breathing heavily and [h/c] fluffy tail flicking around her body angrily. ‘I don’t know what you’re trying to do, Amanu, but I can tell you I don’t know what you’re talking about. I do care about my friends, they are my new family, I was not replacing my old one, I was creating a new one,’

The room they entered had a stream of water falling from the roof and trickling down the middle room. Amanu jumped onto the opposite side of the room, across the stream separating the halves of the room. ‘Look into the stream then, see what you will,’ [Y/n] glared at the Chalquit but did so anyways.

-X-

The pod flew back in and Allura raised an eyebrow when the three that left came back as four. ‘You have ANOTHER pet?’ she asks. ‘Wasn’t two enough? And how did you even find her you were barely gone for a few ticks,’ [Y/n] smiles brightly at Allura, ignoring the snide remark. ‘Guess who I found~’ she sing-songed. Allura deadpanned at the Chalquit jumped out from the back and nuzzled into [Y/n]’s side, Tįff warbling happily and Thalok just seeming a little confused. He blacked out for most of the third challenge.

‘We got our lenses!’ Coran exclaims, running into the control room in some sort of costume. Lance had a bandage on his fore head and Allura had the mice do her hair. ‘Excellent! Now we can get the teleduv up and running!’ Allura exclaims happily. ‘Where’s Shiro?’ Keith asks.

The doors behind them open again and Shiro walks in. Did Keith summon him or something?

‘What did you do? Take a nap?’ Allura asks. ‘Not exactly… is that a cow?’ Shiro directed everyone’s attention to the black and white creature Lance had. ‘Mhm, his name is Kaltenecker,’ Lance beams. ‘We also have a Chalquit,’ Allura sighs. ‘Her name is Amanu,’ [Y/n] nods.

‘So there’s, Tįff, Pidge’s space-caterpillars, Kaltenecker, the mice and now Amanu, got it,’ Lance nods, taking all the animals by name. ‘And [Y/n], she IS a wolf,’ Allura says. [Y/n] shrugs, ignoring the obvious insult. ‘Count me in as the pet squad,’ she beamed.

‘So… did you find a way to bond with your lion?’ Keith asks, turning everyone’s attention back to Shiro. ‘Yes, and we need to get moving, we’re headed for the Blade of Marmora’s headquarters,’

‘I’ll plot a course!’ Coran says, leaving to place the scaultrite lenses in the teleduv. ‘While you do that, I’m gonna hook up the video game Lance and I bought!’ Pidge squees. She opens the box and pulls out the axillary cables. ‘Yeah, let’s get this baby set up!’ Lance beams. ‘I don’t think the ship gives access to those… at least on the bridge,’ [Y/n] says as Pidge looks around for a place to plug them in. ‘Where can we- how do- eh- eh- NOOOOO!’

-X-

‘Coran, how soon will we get to the Blade of Mamora’s base?’ Shiro asks. ‘Based on the coordinates that Ulaz gave us and [Y/n]’s memory, we’ll be there within a few doboshes,’ Coran replies, not looking up from his screens. ‘I can’t wait to see it, i mean, they folded space and that was just an outpost!’ Pidge beams. ‘Hmm~ The space taco! It left us too soon,’ Hunk rubs his growling stomached. ‘Well sure, the point is, IMAGINE HOW COOL THEIR WHOLE BASE WOULD BE!’ She exclaims. ‘Exactly! It could take on any shape! Like a space jelly donut! Or long like a space eclair! Or space blintz with cherry sauce on top! Maybe dusted with a little power sugar! That’s the stars~’ 

‘You’re in for a real treat~’ [Y/n] winked, making Pidge beam more. ‘Aww, now I’m hungry for breakfast!’ Lance moans. ‘Guys, this is a serious mission, we have to focus!’ Keith snaps from his station. ‘We need to focus!’ Lance echoes is a mocking voice. ‘The base is in range,’ Coran pronounces. ‘Take us in slowly,’ Shiro replied. ‘That might prove to be the tiniest bit of a challenge,’

‘Is that a… black hole?’ Hunk asks in wonderment. ‘No! No-no-no-no! Its two black holes, and a giant blue sun,’ Coran replies calmly. ‘That’s not better,’ Hunk deadpans. ‘No kidding, just inside a black hole the temperature is one millionth of a degree above absolute zero, but just outside of that, it’s hundreds of millions of degrees Celsius,’ Pidge describes. ‘Oh-kay it’s like when you try to nuke a frozen burrito in the microwave and it comes out all scorching hot in the outside but still frozen in the middle, right?’ Hunk inquires.

‘Now I’m hungry for lunch!’ Lance snaps. ‘Guys quiet! Coran, where’s the base located?’ Keith asks. ‘In between those three deadly objects,’ he replies, bringing it up on the monitors. ‘The perfect defensive position,’ Pidge utters. ‘OR the perfect trap,’ the princess growls. ‘Yeah, I’m with Allura, maybe we shouldn’t like- go in there at all?’ Hunk warns. ‘What’re you talking about? We HAVE to go in! This is the whole reason we came out here! There is no other option!’ Keith yells.

‘Okay! Jeez, calm down!’ Lance says, in an almost mocking tone. Something purple in Galran text appeared on the dashboard. “Identify yourself” a feminine robotic name says. ‘Open a hailing frequency, Coran,’ Shiro says. The Altean does just that. ‘We are the paladins of Voltron, sent here by Ulaz,’ Shiro replies. ‘And [Y/n] from the undercover mission with Krolia and Blitzen roughly twenty decapeebs ago!’ [Y/n] called. The AI took its time processing this information. “Show me your blade” She holds it up to the computer and it scans the shiny blade.

“Ms [Y/n] and two others may enter, others come unarmed” she smiles, turning back to the group. ‘Why would they insist we come unarmed?’ Allura asks with a frown. ‘Because they’re not willing to risk Zarkon getting to their base and taking out their agents? Wouldn’t you insist weapons were taken away from the people who entered your castle?’ [Y/n] tests, losing her smile and raising an eyebrow at Allura.

‘Shiro, this doesn’t feel right,’ Allura says, ignoring [Y/n]. ‘We’ve come too far to turn back now,’

‘They’ve just sent us a route to the base, we’ll have to move quickly, because of the solar flares it’s only open for another varga,’ Coran says, showing a pathway on the screen. ‘Then it will be closed for two quintents,’ 

‘They’re gonna close it for two years!?’ Hunk asks. ‘Two DAYS,’ Pidge and [Y/n] correct. ‘Oh,’

‘So? Any thoughts on who’s going to join you on this little mission?’ Lance asks, turning to [Y/n] and Shiro. ‘I’m thinkin’ it’s gonna get a little HOT and you’re gonna want someone that can stay COOL~’ 

‘You’re right, Keith you’re comin’ with us,’ Shiro says. [Y/n] snickers softly at Lance’s surprised face. ‘Keith’s a hothead! He’s probably gonna shoot first and ask questions later and they’re not going to be able to answer his questions because THEY’LL BE DEAD!’ Lance ended up yelling. Literally right in Shiro’s face.

‘We haven’t yet severed Zarkon’s link with the black lion so it has to stay here, the red lion can withstand the heat from that sun so yes, it’ll be Keith,’ Shiro replied, pushing Lance back by his shoulders.

‘The course to the base will be quite treacherous, to say the least, you’re walking a razors edge between the gravitational pull of the black holes and the sun, one false move and you’ll either be crushed into infinity or burnt to a crisp!’ Coran explains.

Red scanned the area as Keith flew her into the space current flowing from the black holes and around the sun, following an invisible path. 

‘Keith, is everything okay?’ Shiro asks. ‘I’m fine,’ he replies. ‘You kinda blew up at everybody back there, you’ll have to control your emotions if you’re going to lead this group someday,’ Shiro says. ‘What?’ [Y/n] asks. Keith scoffs dryly. ‘Lead the group?’

‘When we were stranded I told you if anything ever happens to me, I want you to lead Voltron,’ Shiro explains. ‘I thought you were just delirious with pain, why would you make me the leader?’ Keith inquires. ‘Because I know what you’re capable of, we both do,’ Shiro looks up at [Y/n] then back down at Keith. ‘IF you can learn some self-discipline,’

‘Why are we even talking about this? Nothing is gonna happen to you,’ Keith growls, turning back to the controls. Shiro places a hand on Keith’s shoulder and [Y/n] does the same on the other side. ‘It’s just in case, I need you to get focused, when you and Allura ran off it put us all in jeopardy, if you’re going to be a leader you’ve got a get your head on straight,’

‘I’m sorry, just had a lot on my mind,’ Keith says, refusing to look either in the eye. ‘I know, we all have,’ Shiro replies. ‘Okay this is cute but STEADY RED PLEASE!’ the lion was suddenly put under heavy gravity and was being pulled off course. ‘We’re getting drawn in by one of the black holes,’ Keith grunts, looking at his monitor. 

‘Get us outta here,’ Shiro replies calmly, despite the alarms blaring in their ears. Keith pushed the boosters on Red and forces her around a rock, using the asteroid as leverage before getting them back on track. ‘Good job, that was close,’ Shiro says once they managed to calm down. Past the sun, the directions they were given lead to an asteroid, un effected by the gravitational pull of the black holes or sun. Keith lands on it and the trio step out.

‘There’s nothing here, this place just looks like a plain asteroid’ Keith comments. ‘Never judge a book by it’s cover,’ [Y/n] replies, beaming with a large grin as a platform emerge from what was once solid ground. Two masked soldiers stood their ground of the platform and [Y/n] stood similarly, hands by her side with a stiff posture. Keith and Shiro tensed.

Wordlessly, the boys and [Y/n] step onto the platform and the descend, coming to a corridor where multiple soldiers stood in line and the presumable leader at the opposite end. The Blade of Mamora signature hologram-ed to float above their heads.

The trio walked down the line of Blades before stepping before the leader. A notable white braid-necklace-thing around his neck. ‘I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Mamora,’ he says simply. ‘My name is Shiro, this is Keith and I assume you’ve already met [Y/n],’ the teen was grinning proudly. ‘We are paladins of Voltron,’

‘I know who you are,’ Kolivan replied. ‘Then you know we were sent by one of your own,’ Shiro retorted. ‘Ulaz was a fool to disclose his location to you, he had a pension for ignoring orders and following his impulses, that’s what got him killed,’ Kolivan states. ‘Ulaz gave his life to save us, what he did brought us here today and Voltron is ready to assist you, are we welcome here or not?’ Shiro asks sternly.

‘You were told to come unarmed, princess [Y/n] brought her blade for recognition, why else do you have a weapon,’ the teen lost her smile almost immediately and her eyes suddenly found the floor more interesting. ‘You also told us to identify ourselves, the lions are about as close as it comes to an ID,’ Keith snaps. ‘If anything happens, believe me, you’ll be happy to have the red lion on your side,’ Shiro adds. 

‘He’s not talking about Red,’ [Y/n] says softly. ‘I imagen we would, however, I wasn’t referring to your beast,’ Kolivan says. Another blade member attacks Keith from behind and pins him to the floor. [Y/n] was stiff but did nothing and Shiro stood to the side in shock, knowing better than to cause a fight. That and he was held back by another blade.

‘He has one of our blades,’ the blade member says, holding out the short knife with the emblem up, going by the voice it was probably Anton. ‘Who did you steal this from?’ he asks. ‘I didn’t! I’ve had it all my life!’ Keith growls. ‘LIES!’ Anton snapped. Shiro gave a bewildered look. ‘Princess, care to clarify?’ Kolivan asked. ‘…He’s not lying, K-…my partner… gave him the blade before she left earth, in case he needed it,’ she admits, almost like a child in trouble.

‘Ulaz had a knife like this, tell me what it means!’ Keith grunts. ‘Our organization is built of secrecy and trust, you two should leave, NOW,’ Kolivan says. [Y/n] felt her heart stop as her head snapped up and Keith was allowed to stand again. 

‘We came here to form an alliance, but obviously, we’re not welcome, c’mon Keith, we’re leaving and [Y/n] is coming with us,’ Shiro says, grabbing her wrist as he goes to leave. ‘Not without some answers,’ Keith growls, making the pair turn back to him. ‘Somehow, [Y/n] and one of your knifes ended up on earth, [Y/n] refuses to tell me so you explain it,’ he shot at Kolivan.

‘Your friend is right, it is time for you to go and no, the princess will be staying with us, she is part of our organization,’ Kolivan says. ‘Where did it come from?’ Keith asks, stubbornly. ‘I have to know,’

‘You seek knowledge? There is only one way to obtain knowledge here,’ Kolivan says. ‘HOW!? I’LL DO IT!’ Keith yelled in reply. ‘Keith… no,’ [Y/n] murmured, Shiro eyed her. ‘The trials of Mamora, should you survive, you may keep the blade and its secrets will be revealed,’ Now Shiro understands. ‘Survive? Keith this is crazy! If they’re not going to help us let’s get out of here,’ he intervenes. ‘I’m not going anywhere, [Y/n] can’t tell me where the blade came from because of some promise, but Kolivan can if he figured out who used to wield it, I have to do this,’ 

‘Anton, give the boy the blade,’ Kolivan says. Keith takes the knife from Anton and the blade growls as he does so. ‘We will meet again,’ he seethed. ‘Can’t wait,’ Keith replied, not missing a beat. ‘These trials result in one of two things, knowledge or death,’ Kolivan says.

Keith got pretty beat up against one while Shiro rooted for him behind the scenes. ‘Y’know sometimes you’re really evil, Kolivan,’ [Y/n] comments. ‘What makes you say that?’ the leader asks mockingly. ‘You know damn well who Keith is don’t you? You’re just messing with him,’ She says. Shiro gives an odd look in their direction. ‘Well obviously Krolia did have to give us an explanation when she got back without you and was missing her blade,’ Kolivan replied. ‘Sometimes you guys can be children I swear to Ivy,’ [Y/n] shook her head disappointed.

‘This is not a fair fight,’ Shiro growls as Keith had to take on two opponents. ‘It’s a test of will, Shiro,’ [Y/n] sighs. ‘Neither is fighting the Galra, yet that if the fight we face,’ Kolivan replied. Keith was getting beat up badly. Again, and again. He didn’t give up. He’s was too stubborn to. ‘How long does this go on?’ Shiro asks. ‘Sometimes the gratest challenge is knowing when to stop,’ Kolivan replied. ‘Nice and foreboding, Kolivan, thank you,’ [Y/n] says sarcastically. ‘He’ll never quit,’ Shiro growls. ‘One way or another this will end, knowledge or death,’

Six rose form the ground and Keith heaved in chunkfuls of air. As the blades stepped off the platforms he threw his blade to jam the panel from moving and dodged their hits to slip into it. ‘Keith!’ Shiro exclaims. ‘That’s… one way to do it… I suppose,’ [Y/n] murmured. ‘What happened when you took this test?’ Shiro asks. ‘I didn’t have to, I awoke my blade,’ she replies.

Keith wonders into an empty room and then collapses. However, he isn’t completely out as a hologram looking outline of two people helped him up. Once the pixels evened out it was notably [Y/n] and Shiro. ‘Is that a hologram?’ Shiro asks. ‘His suit had the ability to create a virtual mindscape reflecting its wearers greatest hopes and fears, and at this moment, your friend desperately wants to see you two,’ Kolivan explains.

Their conversation goes on the pair seem to get angry and leave. Keith attempts to chase them but the scene changed to a house-shack-thing with an all too familiar feeling. ‘Tex…’ [Y/n] breathed, eyes widening. In reality Keith was just lying on the ground suffering. 

‘You need to get him out of there,’ Shiro growls. ‘He can decide when to leave,’ Kolivan replied. ‘You’re messing with his mind! You’re going to kill him!’ Shiro retorts. Kolivan finally faces the shorter. ‘Knowledge or death, Shiro,’ 

Shiro turned to walk towards the exit. ‘I’m calling this off,’ two blades stood in his way. ‘You can’t do that Shiro, it’s not how these trials work,’ [Y/n] says sadly, shaking her head. Suddenly the base shook under heavy fire from the red lion. The camera’s turn to static so they no longer had eyes on Keith. ‘The red lion is attacking the base, it’s trying to break though!’ a blade says, running into the observatory.

‘It has a link with Keith! It knows when he’s in danger! It’s coming for him!’ Shiro says, despite being held back. A piece of machinery fell, distracting the guards and Shiro makes a run for it. The blades and {Y/n} following quickly behind. 

‘Keith, are you okay?’ Shiro asks, helping him up. ‘Stop what you’re doing!’ Kolivan growls. ‘What’re you talking about?’ Keith asks weakly. ‘What’s goin’ on?’ more debris around the room fell. ‘Call off your beast!’ Kolivan growls again. ‘Move out of the way!’ Shiro snaps. ‘We’re leaving!’ Shiro growls. ‘You’re not leaving with that blade,’ Kolivan replies. 

‘Kolivan please! We’re going to die in here! Just let us go!’ [Y/n] snaps. ‘It does not belong to him, he failed to awaken it!’ Kolivan snaps at her. ‘What does that mean!?’ Keith asks. ‘Give up the blade!’ Anton unsheathes his knife and activates it, launching himself forwards. Shiro retaliated by dropping Keith and charging forwards with is cyborg arm. [Y/n] helped Keith back up. 

‘Wait! Just take the knife! It doesn’t matter where I come from, I know who I am, we all need to work together to defeat Zarkon, if that means I give up this knife, fine, take it,’ Keith holds the blade out to them as Anton and Shiro stepped back from each other.

The emblem engraved in the hilt began to glow as the blade itself glowed brightly enough to blind them. ‘You’ve awoken the blade…’ Kolivan trails off. The glow tones itself down a few notches and the blade transforms into a sword. ‘The only way this is possible, is if Galra blood runs through your veins,’

‘You never mentioned you were half Galra, and why does Kolivan jeep calling you princess?’ Shiro says, looking to [Y/n] stunned. ‘Oops,’ she shrugs. After one explanation of her past and flight in Red;

‘Princess, we’re coming back and we’re bringing someone you should meet,’ Shiro says over the coms. ‘They’re alight!’ Coran exclaims, other affirmation is heard in the background from the others. 

Once on the court of the Castle, Kolivan got rid of his mask and pulled his hood back as how bowed before the princess. ‘Princess Allura, it’s good to see that the rumors are true, you’re still alive after all these years,’ he says. ‘So is Zarkon, can we consider you our ally in the fight against him?’ Allura asks icily. ‘Yes, but we have little time to discuss this, I just received word from out spy inside the Galran hierarchy, they have become aware of our presence to the timetable for our plan has been moved up,’ Kolivan explains. 

‘How soon do we need to begin?’ Shiro asks. ‘Now,’ Kolivan responds, he explains their mission and the recourse they need to collect to the castle. The others questioned why he called [Y/n] princess and she had to explain her backstory again which was relatively easy. Telling them Keith and [Y/n] were half Galra, not so easy. But most accepted in nonetheless. Allura was the only one who seemed to have a problem with it, since Coran already knew.

Let the planning begin, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode/s;
> 
> 6 – The Ark of Taujeer  
> 7 – Space Mall  
> 8 – The Blade of Mamora
> 
> NEW PET! Idk tbh.


	9. Chapter 9 Returning or Leaving?

Hunk was snoring himself away until he started to fall and woke himself up yelling incoherently. ‘Oh, nothing important, we’ve just figured out a way to defeat Zarkon,’ Lance says, apparently understanding Hunk’s garbled mess or word association. ‘Really? I dozed for ten minutes and you figured out how to defeat the forces of evil?’ Hunk asks. ‘You’ve been asleep for three hours!’ Pidge moans loudly. Hunk sweat dropped.

 

‘I think we’ve got something here,’ Shiro says whimsically. ‘It’s dangerous and there’s a lot of moving parts, but if we can coordinate everything just right, then-’

 

‘Zarkon’s ruling will be at an end, and the savagery that has poisoned our universe can finally be cleansed,’ Kolivan cut in. ‘You’ve done it, Shiro,’ Shiro hold his hand out to Kolivan who stares at it confused before realising it was a handshake and taking Shiro’s hand.

 

‘As long as we all stick to the plan, it should work,’ Allura growls sternly, not bothering to hide her glare at Kolivan. ‘It WILL work,’ [Y/n] growls at her. ‘And then you will perhaps learn that not all Galra are as bad as Zarkon,’ Kolivan replied. Allura turned and peered at Keith who was looking dejectedly at the floor. ‘I hope not,’

 

‘Ulaz was right to trust you all,’ Anton murmurs. ‘He sacrificed everything to bring us together, let’s honour him by taking down Zarkon,’ Shiro replies. ‘So what’s the plan?’ Hunk asks.

 

‘The plan is amazing! First, we infect Zarkon’s ship with a virus, then we make an extra-large wormhole and lure Zarkon inside of it, zapping him a bajillion lightyears away! Then! When he pops out the others side going like; “Oh! Why doesn’t my ship work?” Voltron kicks his butt!’ Lance makes a few different sounds supposedly imitating lasers then in a gravelly voice he buzzes; ‘I’ll form the head,’ his voice goes back to normal. ‘That’s what you say Shiro, Yeah? Yeah? YEAH! WE WON FOR ALL TIME!’

 

‘Wow, so this is it,’ Hunk murmurs. Everyone stares silently into the middle, scanning over the details of the mission once more. ‘I guess the only question is… when do we strike?’ Pidge asks. ‘As soon as we build a teleduv big enough to wormhole Zarkon’s ship,’ Coran replies. ‘Aw man, the teleduv again? Does that mean we need more scaultrite?’ Hunk moans.

 

‘That’s just ONE of the many things we need,’ Allura replies. ‘Am I-uh, Am I sensing another trip to the space mall here?’ Hunk asks, almost gleefully. ‘I’m afraid not, this is gonna need much more scaultrite than we can find in any Unilu shop,’ Coran sighs. ‘For this plan we’re going to need to split up, we all have a job to do, Keith, Hunk, you two will be in charge of getting the scaultrite, Shiro, Pidge, Lance and I will be in charge of getting Slav from Beta Traz to help engineer this thing, Coran will be going back to the Olkari for their help to physically build the teleduv and Allura will go back to the Balmera to get a crystal to power the teleduv, if any one of us fails, the whole plan fails,’ [Y/n] explains.

* * *

‘ _Alright guys, we’re ready to fire!_ ’ Lance beams through the coms. ‘Careful, you’ve only got one shot,’ Pidge replies. ‘ _Don’t worry Pidge! I’m an excellent shot!_ ’ Lance brags. ‘You are?’ she asks, giving the mid-air a questionable look. ‘ _YES! THAT’S MY THING!_ ’ Lance snaps. ‘SINCE WHEN!?’ Pidge yelled back, causing feedback through [Y/n] and Shiro’s headsets. ‘ _Just get ready!_ ’ Lance groans, forcing Blue to fly faster.

 

The trio fly using their jetpacks while Lance aims at Beta Traz and shot them out of Blue’s mouth. They use small grappling devices to cling onto the rim of the planet. Pidge misaims and as she floats in the opposite direction. Shiro reacts quickly enough to catch her. [Y/n] didn’t understand the commotion, or the use of grappling hooks for that matter, but went along with it anyways.

 

‘This seems like an awfully large place to hold only one prisoner,’ Pidge comments. ‘So let’s hope this Slav guy is as good as the Blade says he is,’ Shiro replies. ‘He is~ You’re not gonna like him but he is~’ [Y/n] chuckles in a sing-song voice. Avoiding getting caught by drones, Pidge cancels out the security system on the panels and Shiro places his hand on it, successfully opening the door. The gravity enabled and they lading a tad roughly before moving on.

 

Pidge scans a control panel typing rapidly on her keyboard. ‘Beginning phase two of the plan, I’m blocking the sensors, Lance, you’ve only got four dobashes to scan the base and land your lion before they’re back online,’ she explains. ‘ _Copy that,_ ’ he replies. The droids stop working and Lance’s voice cut through. ‘Initialising sonic sensors now!’ after a minute he adds. ‘ _Sonic scan complete, uploading the data,_ ’ Pidge continued to type at her keyboard. ‘Perfect, we’re right on top of your entry point, get to my location, hurry, you’ve got sixty ticks,’ she murmurs. ‘ _On my way!_ ’

 

‘Okay, phase two complete! Welcome to Beta Traz,’ Shiro says as Blue flies in and lands. Lance hops out and she puts her particle barrier up as the group pile around Pidge. ‘I compiled the data from the blue lions sonic scan and created this map, it appears the prison is consigned of three concentric levels, each level is showing different types of security, that’s weird, the Blade of Mamora said this prison was built just for Slav but I’m showing two cells, who else would be held here?’

 

‘I’m guessing a space ninja! Or someone with magical powers? Y’know just spitballin’ here! I don’t know! Let’s just keep tossin’ out ideas,’ Lance shrugs. The other three stare at him before returning to the matter at hand. ‘Can you get a visual on the cells?’ Shiro asks. ‘No, not from here,’ Pidge replies. A weird scent catches [Y/n]’s nose and she walks away from the group. She found herself in front of a cell door. The scent was strong in there.

 

‘[Y/n]?’ she jumped when she saw Lance behind her with a curious look. She shrugged and he seemed to panic a bit, he grabbed her wait and pulled her onto a balcony as a Galra general walks in. ‘That was close,’ he whispers. [Y/n] decided to enable the coms unit once more.

 

‘ _Uh- I can’t from here!_ ’ Pidge mumbles, probably replying to something Shiro said. ‘The door over here scanned the guys face,’ Lance whispered. ‘ _Oh, facial recognition… Shiro hold tight! Lance, you’re gonna need to get a scan of his face!_ ’ she orders. ‘Copy that,’ both reply. A beep signals the chat cut out.

 

‘Oh, hello~’ [Y/n] turned to Lance questionably. His hands her still on her waits and hers where on his chest, they were pushed closely together. She shrugs him off, not bothering with is flirting and watching the door for movement. ‘Slav isn’t in here,’ she whispers. ‘Then why are you here?’ Lance asks. ‘The scent… I think that Galra dude is keeping his pet here,’

 

‘PET?’  Lance asks is disbelief. ‘Yes, his pet! It smells like a Yupper,’ she whispers. ‘Why is it called that?’ Lance inquires. ‘Because it agrees with everything...’ [Y/n] deadpans. ‘So, like a parrot?’ Lance asks. ‘Totally, the parrot version of what looks like a giant bull dog,’

 

‘What?’

 

‘What?’

 

A flash of golden light appears and Amanu sat calmly on the ceiling with them, peering curiously at the pair huddled close enough to be making out. ‘Hey~’ [Y/n] says smoothly. The Chalquit just shakes her head softly and focuses on the Galra now coming out of the cell. Lance pushes [Y/n] behinds him and scans his face, quickly hiding behind the wall with [Y/n] and Amanu and the Galra dude turns to look at them. However, he continues to leave.

 

‘Face on the way Pidge,’ Lance whispers. ‘ _Creating 3D render… sending to you,_ ’ the scans pop up on their arms and [Y/n] shudders. They place the hologram to the scanner and it accepts it, opening the door. Lance peers at the creature inside curiously while [Y/n] walk in, in wolf form and Amanu follows.

 

The creature turns around and stands taller than Lance with glowing yellow eyes. Suddenly forgetting the last few minutes, Lace squeaks and asks. ‘Are you Slav?’ [Y/n] sighs as the creature replied ‘Yup,’ translation; ‘No,’ and Lace seemed to be okay with this. ‘Don’t worry Slav, I’m here to rescue you, I’m with Voltron, do you know Voltron?’

 

‘Yup,’ translation ‘Somewhat,’

 

‘Great! You know what the blue lion is?’ Lance asks more confidently, hands on his hips and slightly leaning forwards. Amanu laughs while [Y/n] sighs again and hits her head on the floor.

 

‘Yup,’ translation ‘Not really,’

 

‘Pidge, I got Slav,’ Lance and Shiro say simultaneously over the coms unit. ‘ _What?_ ’ she asks. ‘ _I said I have Slav,_ ’ Shiro replies. ‘No-I said I have Slav- wait, oh right. Pet. Never mind,’ Lance says. ‘ _We don’t have time for this! You’re just going to bring both of them back,_ ’ Pidge says. ‘ _Okay, give us the route outta here,_ ’ Shiro says. ‘Yeah, we’re ready to go to!’

 

‘Yup,’

 

Silence. ‘Hello~?’ Lance asked. ‘ _Pidge?_ ’ Shiro asks. Lance leaves the cell, the girls  following behind. ‘ _Lance, looks like we’re on our own, we gotta get back to Pidge,_ ’ Shiro says. ‘Wait what? I have no idea where I’m going,’ he replies. ‘Dog thing, do you know how to get back?’ Lance asks.

 

‘Yup,’ translation ‘No,’

 

‘ **Is this really one of the defenders of the universe?** ’ Amanu asks. ‘Yes, apparently,’ [Y/n] replies. ‘He seems okay to me,’ the yupper, Laika, shrugged. ‘You haven’t known him for a few weeks,’ [Y/n] deadpanned. Laika shrugged.

 

‘What am I talking about? Of course, you do! You’ve been here for ages!’ Lance says. Laika sighed. ‘I think I know what you mean, now,’ she murmured. Lance followed Laika as she pretended to know where to go. ‘Are you sure you know where we’re goin’?’ he moaned.

 

‘Yup,’ translation. ‘Do you want the honest answer to that?’ Amanu and [Y/n] snickered. A drone blocked their path and Laika reacted by tearing the poor thing apart. ‘Wow! You’re really savage!’ Lance comments with a smile.

 

‘Pidge is the hacker of our group, Shiro’s our awesome leader!’

 

‘Yup,’ translation. ‘I don’t care,’

 

‘Hunk’s out mechanic, he’s also a chef and just a pretty cool guy to hang out with,’

 

‘Yup,’ translation. ‘Please stop talking,’

 

‘Keith is always doin’ things like flying into asteroid fields and black holes and cool junk like that,’

 

‘Yup,’ translation ‘I’m going to kill him,’

 

‘And I thought I was the team sharpshooter, but… I guess no one else thinks that…’ Lance trailed off. ‘Maybe I don’t have a thing,’

 

‘Yup,’ translation ‘Don’t get yourself down,’

 

‘You don’t have to agree with me so quickly! I mean- they wouldn’t keep me on the team if I didn’t contribute in some way, would they?’

 

‘Yup’ translation ‘I swear to Zarkon-’

 

‘Maybe you’re right… maybe I’m just a fifth wheel… eighth if you count Allura, Coran and [Y/n], that’s horrible wheel to be,’

 

‘…Yup,’ translation ‘This kid had some issues,’

 

‘ _Okay! Sorry ‘bout that, I’ll find you another route Shiro,_ ’ Pidge’s voice says. ‘Yeah, can you tell me where I am?’ Lance adds. ‘ _Just a sec, pulling it up now… uh, I don’t see an alternate route Shiro, LANCE LOOK OUT!!_ ’ Lance ran to take cover behind a support beam. ‘Quick! Somebody’s coming!’ he warns. Laika doesn’t move. ‘What’re you doing!? Are you trying to get us caught!?’ Lance whisper yells.

 

‘Yup,’ translation ‘Stop worrying,’

 

‘I found you!’ the Galra dude from before approaches. Lance stares then runs in front of Laika. ‘Stay away from my friend!’ he snaps. ‘There’s your kidnapper!’ the general yells. ‘Put the prison on lockdown!’

 

Laika runs past with [Y/n] and Amanu following. Lance jogs after, shooting at the guard and screaming pathetically to mimic a war cry. He chases and little guns sprout from the roof to shoot foam at them. ‘Pidge! You’ve got to turn off this foam for me!’ he cried into the coms. ‘ _On it!_ ’ the system doesn’t cancel out. ‘Pidge!’ Lance yells. She shudders. ‘ _SORRY! Just- revering the targeting system and- this outta slow ‘im down!_ ’ the foam guns change to hit the Galran instead.

 

Shiro has Pidge turns the gravity off and Lance picks up Laika to travel with her while [Y/n] used the cuffs on her paws to float and the smaller Chalquit was digging her claws into her fur. Surprisingly it didn’t hurt.

 

‘Oh wow! You have Laika! The warden will not be happy about that!’ Slav comments as they meet Shiro and Slav at the end of the fork. ‘Probably not,’ Lance shrugs. ‘ _Gravity’s back online in three… two… one,_ ’ they land roughly. ‘ _I’m headed for the hangar!_ ’

 

Upon exiting the elevator, they see a group of sentries guarding the blue lion. Shiro and Lance pull up their shield while Amanu, Laika and [Y/n] rush forwards to attack and Shiro ushers Slav off to hide. The three animals tear effortlessly into the robots while Lance shoots a them and Shiro slices at this with his robotic arm. Once the sentries were out, Blue puts down her shield.

 

‘Let’s go, Slav!’ Shiro calls. He pokes his head out from his hiding place. ‘Be right with you!’ he calls back. The door behind him open and the Galran guard from before stepped out. ‘Slav!’ he jumped and slipped down to hide behind Shiro. The warden jumps from the balcony and lands on the ground seething. ‘You steal my yupper and my prisoner?’ he asks. He presses a button on his suit and Bane style grows bigger. ‘Okay, I’m ready- WHAT IS THAT!?’ Pidge exclaims as Slav runs to hide again.

 

‘You’re not going anywhere!’ he seethed, voice somehow deeper and eyes glowing a toxic purple. ‘And neither is the lion!’

 

The warden down right beat them up, using four arms to block and attack. Suddenly the hangar door opens and everything is sucked out into the abyss of space. Laika, [Y/n] and Amanu float together as Shiro, Pidge and Lance come barrelling out and the warden gets a clamp on Slav as the doors close again. ‘NO!’ Shiro growls. ‘Wait! I got this!’ Lance says. He aims carefully and takes a deep breath, pulling the trigger. He gets the bolts perfectly and Slav comes soaring out and right into Pidge.

 

‘Nice Lance! That’s why we bring our sharpshooter!’ Shiro praises. ‘Yup,’ Lance replied, flying back to Blue with the others. ‘Let’s add Laika to our list of pets then,’ he adds, noticing the yupper still with [Y/n] and… no one. Amanu must’ve teleported back to the castle. ‘What was the point in even…?

 

Lance pilots Blue away from Beta Traz while Shiro and Pidge speak behind his seat, Slav pressed random buttons and Blue’s dashboard and [Y/n] and Laika spoke. Not that anyone understood.

 

‘Alright, what do we do now?’  Lance asks. ‘Let’s call Allura and let her know we have Slav and we’re ready for her to use the teleduv,’ Pidge replies. ‘You didn’t say we’d be traveling by teleduv!’ Slav interrupts, flailing his arms around worriedly. Shiro’s face reddened from anger. ‘What’s the problem? We’re traveling by teledu so just count your hair follicles or fluff a pillow or whatever you need to do to make sure we survive the wormhole trip IN THIS REALITY!’

 

The group froze, [Y/n] holding back snickers as Pidge and Lance stared at Shiro with wide eyes. The trio in front of Shiro blinked simultaneously. ‘I was just… going to point out that the teleduv is a very efficient form of travel….’ Slav murmurs.

 

‘ _Paladins! Are you there?_ ’ Alluras voice asks over the coms, her face appearing on Blue’s dashboard. ‘Princess! What’s happening?’ Lance asks. ‘ _That monster that attacked on the Balmera before has returned,_ ’

 

‘WHAT!?’ the group collectively yelled, [Y/n] switching forms and peering over Shiro’s shoulder. ‘ _I need you back here immediately,_ ’ Allura nods. ‘You got it princess, sharpshooter is on the way!’ Lance replies. ‘Sharpshooter?’ Pidge asks, raising an eyebrow. ‘It’s a nickname I just gave myself, just- pass it on,’ He replied, pushing Blue to go faster. ‘Ready when you are, Allura,’ Shiro says.

 

The wormhole appears and they fly through quickly. ‘Woah! How is that thing operational? IT DOESN’T HAVE A HEAD!’ Lance yelled. ‘They crystals you dumbnut,’ [Y/n] mutters, rolling her eyes. ‘Can’t worry about that now, we have to protect the castle,’ Shiro says. Slav wails in the background.

 

‘ _How did we beat it last time?_ ’ Keith asks. ‘ _We formed Voltron then I stuck in my Bayard and shot it with my blaster right in its arm lasers, but that didn’t stop it, so… then we had to punch it,_ ’ Hunk replied. ‘So we’re gonna need Voltron,’ Shiro murmurs. ‘But we only have two lions,’ Pidge says. ‘Well, maybe we can form the legs and kick it?’ Lance offers. Everyone, even Slav, gives Lance a deadpan look.

 

The robeast struck at them with the laser from its chest, the lions dodged it and caused the two nearby moons to explode. ‘That’s not good,’ [Y/n] mutters. ‘That new laser is much more powerful, we’re definitely gonna need all the lions,’ Shiro groans. ‘Hunk, you distract it so we can fly into the castle, once we get we’ll cover you so you can fly Keith in for Red,’ Shiro orders. ‘ _Wait-wait-wait! I have to hold that thin off by mySELF?_ ’ Hunk asks, a slight panic in his voice. ‘You have Keith,’ Pidge replied. ‘ _Yeah! But he’s in here WITH me!!_ ’ Hunk was panicking now. ‘There’s no time to argue, we have to do this now!’ Shiro snaps, Blue flying into the castle hangar. [Y/n] gets off with Slav and Laika while Shiro goes for Black and Pidge goes for Green. ‘ _Oh quiznack,_ ’ Hunk moans over the com.

 

‘Hunk, focus on your breathing? Okay, Keith help him through it until the other get there,’ [Y/n] instructs. ‘ _Wh-?_ ’ ‘Do it Keith! You know what I’m talking about!’ ‘ _-augh, fine,_ ’ and the connection cut out.

 

‘Another pet?’ Allura asks.

 

‘Yup,’ translation ‘Fight me,’

 

‘Quiet! Stop trying to antagonise me I didn’t do anything!’ [Y/n] huffs angrily, stepping up to the control panel where Thalok was. Well, Allura has some trust in the Galra now. Yellow was shooting at the robeast with no satisfactory result. The beast hits the castle barrier and it fizzles out. ‘The particle barrier is severely damaged,’ Allura mumbles. ‘I’ll try to get the defence system running again!’ Thalok yells, running to the generator room with Slav on his heels.

 

Yellow collides with the robeast as a distraction to get its attention. Amanu was sitting herself in Pidge’s station, watching the scanners thoughtfully with Laika messing around with Lance’s defence controls. The robeast followed Yellow while Blue came out to shoot. As Yellow made her way back to the castle the beast shot a laser at her, fully engulfing the lion and causing Hunk and Keith to groan loudly from pain. Green helped Blue shoot at the robeast while Black caught Yellow from falling into the Balmeran atmosphere and flew her back to the castle.

 

Green and Blue shot at the beast while Black went to attack from behind. The beast shot a laser at Black who narrowly missed it and it just barely missed Keith, who decided it was a good idea to jetpack back to the castle. The growl of a certain red lion echoed in the castle as she launched herself into battle. ‘Mama Red for the win,’ [Y/n] says, snickering to herself.

 

‘ _Hey! My lion’s working again! I’m back, baby! Okay let’s go! Whoa-what? Aw, man! Not again!_ ’ the robeast physically picked up Yellow and prepared to blast her with the green chest laser. ‘ _Oh, no-no-no-no-no!_ ’ Hunk groaned. The other three shot lasers at the beast back but the two shield crystals were protecting it. A blast of fire made the robot let go and Yellow flew off. ‘Yas boy!’ [Y/n] beamed, jumping on the spot. ‘ _Sorry I’m late guys,_ ’

 

The five circled the robeast firing lasers at it.

 

 ‘ _Okay! Let’s form Voltron and take this thing down like we did last time!_ ’ Lance yells. ‘ _I don’t think the robeast is gonna sit around and wait for us to transform,_ ’ Keith replied. ‘ _Keith’s right, we need to think of something else,_ ’ Shiro settles. ‘ _Hey! At least we outnumber those crystal shields,_ ’ Hunk beams. ‘ _Yeah! He can only block two of us!_ ’ Lance agrees giddily.

 

‘I got an idea, boys, circle the robeast and see if you can get Pidge and open shot at his chest, I think the crystal he’s shooting with is his power source,’ [Y/n] says. ‘What if he’s backed up by another source in Zarkon’s command?’ Allura asks, more genuinely than [Y/n] believed. ‘The Galra have always believed it best to use purple lasers, if the robeast was reprogrammed they’d have added that in,’ she replied. ‘How do you know?’

 

‘Purple laser are scientifically proven to be hottest lasers,’ she mumbles with a shrug. ‘ _Yeah that’s true! On a beach, if the sand is purple it’s boiling hot to step on, most people avoid it!_ ’ Pidge beams. ‘ _I guess that could work,_ ’ Shiro says. The group spread out a little and Pidge shoots her magic beam right in the middle of his chest. Thick green vines sprouted from the robeast, curling around his body and crushing the tin can into a small ball. ‘ _Nice job Pidge, now, form Voltron!_ ’

 

Voltron formed his sword and thrust it deep into the core of the robeast, causing the thing to explode.

 

‘Great work paladins, now, return to the castle so we can get back to Olkarion,’ Allura says. The lions disband and fly into their hangars. Slav comes back and was tapping on the keyboard with six of his eight arms while casualy sprawiling himself out on the counter. ‘Why is there a grand entrance on the fortieth floor? And what is with all the ziplines? You have hover technology!’ Slav exclaims. ‘Well, you know what? Ziplines where quite fashionable ten thousand years ago,’ she replies.

 

‘Allura, have you heard from Coran?’ Keith asks. ‘Yes,’ she replies, a bit too forcefully. ‘So! Are we ready to pop through the wormhole and get back to Olkarion?’ Lance asks. ‘Yes! I checked in with Coran and the teleduv is nearly complete! Hunk, thank you for getting the scaultrite,’ Allura adds, way too friendly with the other two. ‘No problem! …uh, Keith was there as well,’ he mumbles. Allura stares Keith down and turned back to her pedestal creating a wormhole.

 

They landed and joined Coran. ‘We’ve made great progress while you were gone! Now that we have the scaultrite, we should be done in less than a quintent,’ he beams happily. ‘Wow, that it one. Giant. Teleduv,’ Lance says slowly. ‘Nice work, Coran,’ Keith compliments. ‘good job, Coran, fist bump!’ Hunk held his fist up to Coran. He stared at his hand then copied him, bumping their fists together. ‘Now blow it up!’ Hunk adds, wiggling his fingers. Coran mistook him for talking about the teleduv. ‘Oh, don’t you dare! It took forever to build this teleduv! And let’s not forget it’s a pivotal piece of the plan we need to defeat Zarkon!’ [Y/n] snickers to herself.

 

A cube shows a screen and Coran gasps loudly. Slav was hitting the teleduv with a rock. ‘I’ve made some improvements to your design this will increase our chances of survival in this reality two hundred and five percent!’ he beams. [Y/n] snickers louder. ‘Is this guys a little..?’ Coran trailed off.

 

‘YES!’ Shrio.

‘No doubt,’ Pidge.

‘Not a fan!’ Lance.

 

‘STOP HITTING THE TELEDUV!!’ Slav caused an explosion and [Y/n] was full out laughing now.

 

 

The paladins and [Y/n] stood outside, on the rim of the teleduv staring at the masterpiece and the sunset.

 

‘What’s everybody thinkin’ about?’ Pidge asks. ‘Zarkon,’ Shiro replies gravely. ‘Calzones,’ Hunk says honestly. Everyone looks at him with a deadpan expression. ‘I mean- uh- heck- yeah, I’m thinking about calzones okay? I mean, does it always have to be about Zarkon? He’s a bad guy, we’re trying to defeat him, I get it! I’m hungry,’ he explains.

 

‘We’ve come a long way,’ Keith says as they turn back to the sunset. ‘Yeah! Remember when Hunk used to throw up from riding in the elevator?’ Lance asks smugly. Hunk growls but moves on. ‘You guys remember that Arusian? Klizap, I think his name was? Cool name,’ Lance chuckled. ‘Yeah, Keith tried to beat him up even though he’s the size of a peanut,’

 

‘WE WAS THEIR BRAVEST WARRIOR!’ Keith growled. Pidge chuckled. ‘How ‘bout the time the food goo attacked us in the kitchen?’ she asks. ‘That was THE scariest thing that’s happened since I’ve been here,’ Hunk nods. ‘Oh c’mon,’ Lance chuckles. ‘What?’ he asks. ‘It’s the truth!’

 

‘We faced sentries, a haunted castle, giant robeasts, a mall security guard!’ Lance lists. ‘And don’t forget that cool cube thing!’ Pidge adds. ‘Yeah! And that awful cube thing!’ Lance nods.

 

‘You realise once we defeat Zarkon that the universe won’t need Voltron anymore,’ Shiro says. The air goes cold. ‘We can return to Earth,’ Lance says. ‘I can look for my family,’ Pidge says. ‘I guess I could look for mine…’  Keith says. ‘I guess the Blade will want me to return,’ [Y/n] murmurs.

 

‘This is it, as long as everything does according to plan, we can’t fail,’ Shiro says.

 

 

[Y/n] was sitting down and writing symbols on paper next to recognisable and unrecognisable letters, along with other random bits of information on it.

 

‘Hey, [Y/n]?’

 

She hums and looks up at Keith, followed by Pidge, standing in her doorway. ‘Yeah? What’s up?’ she asks. ‘Why are the Blade so set on getting you back?’ Keith asks. She blinked, then smiled softly. ‘Children are very precious to the Galra, no child in their species is an orphan, since I am half Galra they’re protective of me,’ she replies.

 

‘Here,’ she hands the slip of paper over the Pidge who takes it curiously. ‘Is this… the Mūs-krį-mėl alphabet?’ she asks in surprise. ‘Yep, it also says how to translate Altean and Galran on there if you need it,’ [Y/n] nods.

 

The three linger in silence. An unspoken way of saying they had more to say but couldn’t. ‘Why are you giving me this…?’ Pidge asks slowly, abandoning the original reason she came which really was just to ask [Y/n] to actually teach her the language. [Y/n] sighs. ‘It’s getting late, get to bed you two,’ she ushers them both out of her room and lies back on her bed, turning to wolf form.

 

Laika climbs onto the bed and does that annoying dog thing where they lie down in a way that you can’t move but you’re still somewhat comfortable and you can breathe so you don’t care. Amanu follows suit, deciding to lay across [Y/n]’s back. Tįff floated into [Y/n]’s fur and laid there.

 

‘ **You’re not okay, are you?** ’ Amanu asks. ‘What makes you think that?’ [Y/n] asks. ‘You’ve been off the last few hours, and it’s barely a reasonable time to sleep. Are you okay?’ Laika reasons. ‘I’m fine, just… tired,’ the other three say nothing as they let her doze off.

 

A low whistle woke the four. Thalok stood in [Y/n]’s doorway, as if expecting something. The wolf forced herself out of the clutches of the other three and followed him out, the animals followed and they piled into the pod. Amanu didn’t bother to question it, as if knowing this was going to happen and Laika and Tįff were too tired to ask.

 

[Y/n] reverted to her human-like form and seated herself in the pilot’s seat while Thalok took the passenger seat. [Y/n] drove them off into space, not looking back and only bothering with the glowing blade in her possession.

 

‘By the way, Thalok,’ [Y/n] starts. Thalok hums and turns to her. ‘Where are you actually from?’ she asks. ‘Planet Chlaih from the Shavubat sector,’ he replied. ‘Why?’

 

‘You’ll see,’

 

They got to a small planet. Now Amanu was curious. Had she not known of this place?

 

‘When you said we were leaving, I didn’t think you’d bring us to such a close planet,’ Thalok commented. ‘Where even are we anyways?’

 

“This planet is one of old, known only through child stories told”

‘WHERE THE QUIZNACK!?’ Thalok shouts. ‘Amanu is some kind of saint that speaks in rhyme when civilised beings interact with her, she speaks differently when you’re an animal… that or she’s screwing with you,’

 

‘ **Option B, I saw this as a possibility and went for it,** ’ Amanu snickers as Thalok fake’s a hurt look.

 

‘No, but seriously, where are we?’ Thalok asks. ‘ **Zusuleon, this was once a beautiful Balmera full of many creatures, Stroxbil, Becret, Azanae, but she’s since been taken over by bandits and bounty hunters looking for the eggs of the Stroxbil or skin of the Azanae or her crystals,** ’ Amanu explains. ‘Why are we here?’ Thalok asks. ‘I got a message from Anamelia saying they’ve made camp here, we’re going to check up on them,’ [Y/n] replies.

 

At took a bit of walking, but they found some sort of came so some sort of camp grounds. They were spotted by someone.

 

She has blueish skin and four orange eyes with hints of pink and green. Her hair overed one half of her face and was tied into a puffy ponytail with a pink scrunchie looking hair-tie. She wore a dark pink uniform shirt with a light pink tie, skirt and badges over her heart. Her hair seemed was a violet colour but it did seem to be changing.

 

‘State your business,’ she says sternly. She held a gun, not directly to then, but at a threatening point if she decided the group wasn’t trust worthy. ‘We’re here to see a friend of ours, Anamelia?’ she lowered the weapon ever slightly and her hair seemed to go a mix of violet and orange. ‘Anamelia… Shima, bring the young one out here,’ she raised her voice and beside her another girl exited hold Anameila’s shoulder gently.

 

The other girl looked similar but wore a dress similar to [Y/n]’s the differences being it was bright aqua with a slightly darker aqua patterned around the waist and the sleeves were shorter, ending at the elbows instead of her wrists. Her hair, while being cut to her shoulders, was an orangish-purple colour. Her eyes were the bright aqua colour of her dress with hints of yellow and purple. She only had two with black lines under her eyes and trailing down either side of her neck and across her shoulders.

 

Anamelia lit up happily and ran from the alien, Shima,’s grasp to hug [Y/n]. ‘Princess!’ she beams. The other two look at each other and the first puts her weapon down. ‘My apologies, but we must be ready for anything, there are many bounty hunters and thieves around these areas,’ the first says, eyeing Thalok suspiciously.

 

‘That’s understandable, I’m [Y/n] from planet Krį-mėl and this is Thalok from Chlaih, these are Tįff, Amanu and Laika,’ [Y/n] introduces. ‘My name is Sk’raa, this is my sister Shima, we are Zuidae from planet Scoz'uns,’ the first says.

 

Shima’s hair glowed a bright yellow colour as her eyes widened. Slowly, she approached Amanu and leant down, even slower making a move to pat her head. Amanu, sighing, nuzzled her head into Shima’s hand. Shima grins giddily. ‘She’s a chalquit…’

 

‘ **My name is Amanu,** ’ Shima absolutely froze and the two visible eyes of Sk’raa widened, their hair going orange. Sk’raa looked [Y/n] strangely in the eye. ‘Who are you?’ she asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode/s;  
> 9 - Belly of the Weblum  
> 10 - Escape from Beta Traz  
> 11 - Stayin' Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Quotev!  
> https://www.quotev.com/story/11371174/A-Howl-Away


End file.
